It's a fae world
by myriammar
Summary: When Jack and Elizabeth Lewis decided to move back home, they had no way of knowing how much this move will change their life in more ways than one. When you mix teenage fae, humans and high school together, you are in for a wild ride, fasten your seatbelts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fic in about doccubus and in english so please be easy on me :D From the moment I watched "Confaegion", episode 3 of the 3 season. I thought why not writing a fic picturing our favorite characters in their teens? Don't hesitate to point out what you think should be improved as it is a learning process for me. There are already so many beautiful stories out there on doccubus I just want to do justice to this amazing pairing.

I don't own Lost Girl this fic if for recreational purposes only.

PS: I'm also looking for a beta for this story so PM me if you want to :D

Well that's it for now. Enjoy the fic and let me know what you think please :D

* * *

"Are you sure that it was a good idea?" The blonde asked the man to her left, eyeing their new house from the driveway.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He turned in his seat to look at his daughter who was in the backseat of the car.

He smiled to himself, seeing her so concentrated, her earplugs on, watching a documentary on her iPad.

As if sensing somebody watching her, the blonde looked up from her iPad, a frown on her face.

"Honey we're home," the blonde looked around and sure enough, they were home. She didn't even notice in which moment the car had stopped. She nodded and moved to unfasten her seatbelt.

"Let's get settled, okay. You'll have all the time to watch your documentary but now we need to get out of the car," Jack exclaimed excitedly. Elizabeth Lewis followed suit and went to help her husband with their luggage in the trunk.

"Honey come on, I'm sure you're going to love your new room. There's a surprise waiting for you in it." Both parents smiled when a smile replaced the frown on their daughter's face.

The flight had been long but the Lewis family was home finally. After a 4 years research program in France Jack decided that it was time for them to go back. He knew how his wife was worried about how this sudden change of scenery will affect their daughter's life.

After all she made new friends, had her habits and she was used to the life there. But he convinced her that it will be good for her seeing her old friends and being honest, there's was no worrying about her grades. Their daughter was a smart cookie, a straight A student. Jack liked to pride himself that their daughter was probably following in his footsteps but Elizabeth claimed that she could choose to be a doctor, a surgeon like her mother.

Their teenage daughter got out of the car, her backpack slung over one shoulder. She moved to stand beside her parents, her eyes on their new house. It was big and relatively beautiful compared to the loft they were living in Orleans, she had to admit.

It was a large two story house with pillars framing the main entrance, with a wrap around porch and a deck on the second level. The windows were large and there was a chimney. She was impressed it possessed this kind of homey feeling to it.

"What do you think honey?" Jack was eager to hear what his only daughter was thinking about their house.

"Well it's large," she answered hesitatingly, searching for her words. Elizabeth put her arm around her daughter's shoulder hugging her sideways.

"Yeah, but do you like it?"

"I love it mom" Lauren said smiling, her mother smiling down at her, chin resting on her daughter's head.

-"Well that's says it all! If my girls love it then let's not waste any time outside. Let's see our new home"- Jack said excitedly, hugging the two love of his life.

The little family entered their new house, determined to make beautiful memories in it. Having decided on furnishing it with the essential before their arrival, the house was relatively bare except for the boxes everywhere. Surely they will need to get started with unpacking fast, the sooner the better. At least that was the philosophy of Elizabeth Lewis who was an organizer and planner through and through.

After visiting each room of the main level, the parents led their daughter upstairs to her surprise which was in her bedroom. Elizabeth opened the door for her daughter, both parent wanted to see the reaction of the teenager when seeing her surprise.

Lauren gasped in awe at what she saw, on one side of the bedroom was a study area but not any ordinary one. There was her own small lab station with all the basic equipment besides a desk and some shelves to organize her books. She stood there grinning like a loon taking it all in, mesmerized.

"I think she likes her present honey," quipped Jack, Elizabeth chuckled.

They both wanted this move to be a good transition for their daughter and creating a nice environment for her might make her feel better about the change of scenery. Adding a small lab to her bedroom had been Jack's idea. Sometimes his daughter helped him around the lab during her spare time or simply because she liked it. She was a great assistant besides her young age and he wanted to reward her with her own lab station, no matter how small it was. And seeing the smile on his daughter's face he knew that he had been spot on.

"Mom, dad thanks you so much. That's awesome, thank you!," Lauren screamed with joy and ran to hug her parents tightly.

"Thank your dad, I can't believe he talked me into it," Elizabeth smiled at her daughter.

"With so much chemicals in the house I wouldn't be surprised if someday one of you get to blow the whole place," Lauren and Jack rolled their eyes and Elizabeth glare at them.

"Thanks heaven for extinguisher and automatic sprinkler,"

Elizabeth continued to rant about the danger of having two lab lovers as she liked to call them, living in the same house. Lauren and Jack were trying to suppress their laughter but Lauren broke out laughing followed by her father. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and went downstairs to start with unpacking the kitchen. Soon they were all unpacking boxes, stocking bathrooms with the basics, setting up their Hi- tech equipment. Mother and daughter went to do the grocery shopping while Jack got started with unpacking the bedrooms.

**At the supermarket **

**"**Mom come on let's go,"

Lauren tried to hurry up her mother who was chatting away with another acquaintance. Honestly she didn't mind her mother chatting with a friend but that was the third chat in a row. And Lauren was starting to be tired of it especially when chat number two tried to pinch her cheeks. Blabbering on and on about how fast she grew up, how she missed them when they were away and blah blah. Honestly Lauren couldn't remember, all she wanted now was to go home.

"Give me a minute honey, can't you see that I'm talking. Why don't you go to the bakery for some bread? I'll catch up with you outside" Lauren nodded and with a smile, bid her goodbye to chat number three.

She crossed the street, the bakery being just across the supermarket. A yellow Camaro was parked sideways, visibly the driver was in a hurry. That or he got his license in a box of cereals, Lauren grumbled about bad parking squeezing her way between the cars to get to the entrance.

"Yo succubum! We need to pass by the supermarket"

Lauren heard the girl saying as she was making her way in the bakery. She caught a glimpse of the two girls' backs as they were exiting the bakery by the second exit. She didn't even notice that there were actually two entrances. Puzzled she shook her head at the odd occurrence, there were people with really weird names like "succubum" for example.

"Damn kids," muttered the cashier.

Lauren wrinkled her nose at his language, he didn't see her visibly. After all she was a "kid" herself.

After she finally got the bread she went over to the supermarket where her mother surprisingly finished with the groceries. She got in the car where her mother was waiting for her and they made their way home.

**Back at the house **

After putting away the groceries, they kept on unpacking the boxes labeled "bedrooms". At nightfall they were practically exhausted with just enough force left to lift their forks and eat dinner. The boxes littering the space when they arrived dwindled considerably making it easier to walk in the house.

Lauren bid goodnight to her parents before going upstairs to her room. The only boxes left contained her books, her clothes were safely organized in her new wardrobe, larger than the one she had back in France. She had to give it to her parents for they really had let the decoration of the room up to her choosing.

Now in her jammies, hair slightly damp from her bath, she sat Indian style on her queen sized bed, reading on her iPad. When she heard the knock on the door she mentioned for whoever it was to come in without detaching her eyes from her reading.

"You should be sleeping, tomorrow is a big day. You don't want to be the one running late on her first day, do you?" asked Elizabeth from the doorway.

Lauren with a sigh looked from her reading to her mother. She eventually put her iPad on its case and placed it on the bedside table to her right. Chuckling quietly to herself about her daughter's antics, Elizabeth made her way to seat next to her.

"I just want to be prepared, that's all" Lauren answered dejectedly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"You are" Elizabeth spoke with conviction.

"You are biased"

"Well that I am, baby you got to be the smartest kid I know. You are prepared. You're going to do great. I know it's mid-term, but honey don't worry I am sure everything is going to be fine."

That gained a smile from her daughter and she leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Now is time to sleep young lady"

Lauren slipped under the covers and Elizabeth switched off the light before making her way to the door.

"'Night mom"

"Goodnight sweetie"

Elizabeth closed the door quietly, sending a silent prayer for her daughter's first day of school the next day. She made her way to her own bedroom and went to join her husband. They all deserved some sleep after that hectic day.

**Wilson Academy High School – The next day**

Lauren was walking down the hall, trying to locate the cafeteria. Her first classes have been tedious at best. What with wanting to be prepared she had already read all the books required for her literature class.

A woman at the front office had given her the schedule, the school's rules and a map. She was a nice lady in her forties, chestnut wavy hair. She accompanied her to her first class where the professor had presented her to the rest of the class. Some actually made eye contact with her with tentative smile and well others didn't spare her as much of a glance. But she was okay with that. After all she was here to study, no to make buddies. It was in those moments when she terribly missed her old school and her friends. She had hoped to see some familiar faces like her father said she would but those remained to be seen.

"Well if it isn't Lauren Lewis, unless my eyes are playing tricks on me?"

Leaning over the railing of the stairs on the upper level was a brunette with curly hair, a smile adorning her features. Lauren looked up surprised, a smile instantly lit up her face.

"In the flesh"

"Long time no see. Though I can say you're still as beautiful as I remember" Lauren watched the honey skinned beauty sashay her way down the stairs, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"So are you"

The two now stand face to face gazing at each other. Lauren cut whatever short distance between them and gave her a bone crushing hug. The brunette responded in kind and hugged her as tightly.

"It's good to see you" Lauren whispered.

"It's good to see you too. I missed you" Nadia said when they finished hugging.

"I still can't believe that you are here. I thought your parents moved to San Francisco?" asked Lauren

"Yeah but we recently moved back home, Mom was feeling homesick" Nadia laughed along with her friend.

"Come on, I guess you could do with a good lunch. We can catch up on the way to the cafeteria," Nadia took Lauren's arm and the two of them made their way through the halls crowded with students.

They quickly fell back into this easy companionship that they always shared since their childhood.

Nadia led Lauren to a table in the cafeteria where there were already two people seated. One guy was munching on what looked like to be a chicken sandwich and the other was reading an book between bites of his lunch.

They set their trays down and Nadia quickly introduced her to them soon two girls joined the group of friend. Suddenly one of the girls jumped in her seat, a big smile on her face. Lauren looked at her funny, turning to Nadia for an explanation.

"Here goes Dyson" Nadia said rolling her eyes. Sure enough a tall blonde guy entered the cafeteria with another blonde girl.

"Who?" asked Lauren puzzled.

"The McCorrigan clan," announced Nadia with nonchalance. "Well that's what they're called around here. They're the adoptive children of Mr and Mrs McCorrigan"

"The tall blonde guy with the curly hair is Dyson and the girl with him who looks like she could kill you on the spot is Tamsin." Nadia motioned to the other two people following the blondes.

"The girl dressed straight from a goth shop is Kenzi and the guy with the hat is Hale" As per Nadia's description the girl named Kenzi was dressed lake well "a goth", what striked Lauren was her striking blue eyes who seemed to shine with mischief. The guy named Hale was holding her hand laughing, probably at something the girl was saying.

Her analyzing gaze suddenly shifted to another girl following the couple.

"And who is she?" she asked her friend unable to break her gaze from the gorgeous brunette who just entered the cafeteria.

"And last but not least" Nadia snorted, shaking her head at those beckoning the brunette to seat with them at their table "Suckers" she mumbled to herself.

"This is Bo, that girl is trouble. You don't want to hang with the wrong crowd" Lauren tore her eyes almost regretfully from the brunette to look at the guy reading his book who spoke his first words in the entire lunch.

"Don't mind Lachlan, he is just a little sore after she turned him down" Nadia laughed.

"How can you know she is trouble?" asked Lauren, almost daring the guy to tell her a lie.

"She is a flirt" he answered matter-of-factly as if it was reason enough for bashing someone.

Lauren tuned down the conversation going around the table about the girl and watched her from across the cafeteria.

"How does she manage to have so many admirers is beyond me. Ewww, look at them they're practically drooling now!"

"Jealous Kenz?" asked the young succubus nudging her in the side.

"You wish!" Kenzi stuck her tongue at her, which earned her a laugh from Bo and Hale.

The three fae loaded their trays and went to join the two blondes that were already seated.

"Sorry love maybe next time she'll come and join you" Kenzi said in a sing song voice, passing a group that wanted Bo to join them at their table.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" asked the siren.

"Why would I, that's so much fun"

"You promised you'll tune it down when in school, remember?"

"Oh please that was nothing"

Bo left the two bickering fae and joined Dyson and Tamsin at the table. Soon they were all enjoying their lunch and making plans of what to do after classes. Bo was intently listening to the conversation going on around her but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She was used to it being a succubus and all but this was another feeling altogether. She looked around her, students chatting away and sure enough there she was. From across the room she caught a girl with wavy blonde hair gazing at her.

Bo found herself staring back at her mesmerized, golden brown eyes met a pair of soulful brown ones. The girl's aura was burning so bright, blinking she made sure she was not hallucinating. Her aura was so tantalizing, swirls of green, red and blue meshing with yellow, orange, violent colored ones. It was a fest for the succubus' eyes who just wanted to lose herself to this sweet euphoria, lose herself in the blonde.

Beside her Kenzi was the first to notice the lack of communication from the brunette. She saw how tight the succubus' grip was on her fork, her knuckles white. But what alarmed her was the steady gaze of the brunette looking at the blonde from across the room.

"Bo Bo!" the sudden interruption made Bo snapped from her daze, she turned to face Kenzi, her eyes flashing an electrifying blue.

"Kenzi take her outside now" Dyson said, watching if someone had noticed the sudden eye color change.

"Come on succuface we're going for a walk" – Bo didn't even had the time to protest that Kenzi was already dragging her out of the cafeteria by the back door.

Watching Kenzi and Bo exiting the cafeteria the three fae left at the table looked from across the room at the cause of the sudden change in their friend.

The three of them thinking the same thing, what just happened meant trouble and the girl across the room was just another thing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a new chapter of this fic. First, I'd like to thank you all for your so kind reviews, all of you that are following this story and for the favorites. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy the chapter! Please don't hesitate to point out any incoherences or PM me if you have questions.

* * *

Kenzi dragged the succubus through the school at a lightning speed not stopping until they reached a hall away from prying eyes.

"Wait wait Kenzi! What are you doing? I was eating you know and I am hungry" Bo snatched the girl's hand from her arm, visibly pissed.

"Yeah and I am sure you are not talking about those fries on your plate but more about that blonde that you were eating with your eyes" replied Kenzi, hands on her hips.

"Seriously!"

"Oh don't act so innocent here. If it wasn't for your fork you would have probably flown across the cafeteria to jump that poor girl" Bo crossed her arms in defiance at the girl's accusations.

Kenzi took a pocket mirror from her jacket, shoving it in the succubus' face so she could see her reflection.

"Shit!"

"I second that" quipped Kenzi.

"Shit! What am I going to do now Kenz? I mean look at me!" The brunette exclaimed while pointing to her eyes and sure enough there was still a hint of electrifying blue there.

"Calm down okay" Bo gave her the look "really that's all you got?", making Kenzi chuckle.

"Okay just try to think about the creepy dude in our math class that keeps looking at you with lovey dovey eyes any chance he gets. I mean come on Bo Bo you can do better than that" Kenzi joked trying to help the succubus.

Bo wrinkled her nose imagining the guy in their math class. Kenzi was right the guy was a little nit creepy, acting like a love sick puppy around her. She always did try to act normal around him, not overly friendly but just enough to not put him off. She really didn't need the visual but surprisingly in did the trick. She felt herself relax and she checked to see if her eyes were back to their usual brown color.

"And voilà, see it wasn't so bad"

"Thanks Kenz"

"Are you hungry? And before you answer that I am not talking about the fries"

"It was the weirdest thing really I mean one moment I was just enjoying my lunch and the next I found myself staring at this girl. Her aura is so bright, so magnificent"

Kenzi snapped her fingers in front of her friend when she started to get starry eyed, Bo glared at her not quite happy to be disturbed during her musings about a certain blonde.

"For your information I am not hungry. Kenz I swear I'm not. All this situation caught me off guard, I am not kidding that girl's aura is blinding" she finished lamely. Kenzi arched a perfect shaped eyebrow, whatever comments she was about to make was interrupted by the three other fae, all with a worried expression on their faces.

"Bo, are you okay, can you tell us what happened back there?" asked Dyson, fixing the young succubus with a worried stare.

"Nothing that I can't manage" she said nonchalantly.

"Bo, that girl at the cafeteria…" Hale hesitated a little "It didn't seem like nothing"

"Maybe you should tell.." Dyson tried to explain.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. Trick can't know about this not even gran, please guys."

"It's your call succubus but if…"

"Yeah I get it, don't worry your little blonde hair about it. You won't have to change school because of me. I've learned from the last time. Is that what you wanted to hear?" glaring at the blonde, Bo snatched her school bag from Hale's hand and left for her next class. It was probably too late for her to catch some lunch.

"That was kinda unnecessary you know?" Kenzi said annoyed with Tamsin's attitude, she went to Hale to take her backpack. The siren smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I agree with lil' sis, the folks don't need to know any of this and nothing indicates that it's going to be like last time. Let's give her some credit here guys"

"Okay Hale maybe you're right. There's no reason to fret" Dyson agreed with Hale, suddenly a smile lit up his features "I smell pizza" He started to sniff something that only him could "Guys I'm outta here" With that statement the young wolf left running in whatever direction the smell of pizza came from.

Hale burst out laughing along with Kenzi at the wolf's antics while Tamsin just shook her head annoyed and went after Dyson, making sure he wouldn't miss their next class in his hurry to get food.

**End of lunch break **

The first bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. Hale and Kenzi went their separate ways with a promise to wait by Bo's car after class as they were riding back home together.

"So let's see what you got" said Nadia, taking Lauren's schedule from the girl's hand, they were walking among the throng of students, to get to their classroom.

"History" Lauren replied, she already had her schedule memorized.

"Well you better not be late, Mr Parker is a pain, he's hardly pleasant and can't stand latecomers"

"And what's your next class?"

"Chemistry" Nadia grinned.

"I hate you sometimes"

"From hate to love the line is thin" Lauren chuckled, watching the brunette from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but thinking back to the last time they had seen each other.

They had been best friend since elementary school, always together. Their parents used to joke about them always joined by the hip. When Nadia's parents decided to move to San Francisco, she had been inconsolable. She was going to lose the one person she loved the most after her parents. The day they were to leave for the airport, Nadia had gone to her house. Both of them were in tears, they swore that they would always be friends and then it happened. Both leaned in for one last hug but somehow their lips met first only for a brief moment. When Nadia pulled away and noticed that her friend wasn't freaking out she leaned in back and kissed her again, that time the kiss had lasted longer than the first one.

For Lauren it was a kiss that had made her feel all warm and tingly inside, only to have the cause of said tingling pull away the moment the kiss ended. Neither said a word only stood staring at each other and with one last smile Nadia had left. Lauren remembered spending the whole night crying in her mother's arms, missing her friend.

After that they had been writing letters to each other for a year before Jack Lewis got a letter of acceptation for the research program. The kiss was never mentioned, not once in all the letters they had exchanged. It had been 4 years since they talked to each other, they had lost contact when the Lewis moved in Orléans.

Now they were back in each other's life and she couldn't be more thrilled, she had her friend back. Where they will go from there was a question she didn't have the answer to.

"Lauren?" Nadia put her hand on the blonde's arm stopping her from going further.

"Huh?" the unintelligent answer made Nadia laugh.

"Where were you just now? We've reached your classroom." Lauren laughed nervously trying to hide the fact that she had just been day dreaming about the brunette in front of her.

"Nowhere"

"Well if you say so. I'll see you after class" She squeezed the blonde's arm affectionately and left for her class.

Lauren watched her go with a smile on her face.

**History class – Mr Parker's classroom**

Bo was playing on her iPhone waiting for the second bell indicating the start of the class. She was so engrossed in the game that she wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her thus not noticing the blonde approaching her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"That depends, do you see anyone seating here?" She answered without taking her eyes off of her phone. The blonde took the seat next to the brunette, the class hadn't started yet and the professor was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what they were studying or where in the program they were exactly. So she tried with the brunette seated next to her.

"Can you tell me what chapter are we currently studying in the program?" She asked tentatively.

"Do I look like I care?"

Lauren was beyond bewildered. Everyone had been pretty nice to her since she arrived this morning; the girl was the first to be this rude to her. She could tell that this Bo girl wasn't a chatty person nor was she nice which confused her because a lot of students seemed to be smitten with her. She didn't know what to make of it, she seemed okay when she had seen her in the cafeteria earlier. Well that was before the goth girl had to drag her away from said cafeteria.

"Whatever" Lauren muttered, resolute about not letting the girl's attitude get to her.

Mr Parker entered the classroom and seconds later the second bell rang, it was time for him to start his class and the unfortunate students that were late will stay outside as he closed the door.

With a general greeting to the students he started the class.

Bo switched off her phone and looked right ahead. As she did so she noticed the blonde seating right next to her. Her breath hitched in her throat, looking at her from across a room was one thing but up close the effect and the mere presence of her was overwhelming. She cleared her throat and tried to distance herself from the cause of her torment, moving with her chair quietly at the far end of their shared desk.

As Mr Parker was droning on about the Red river rebellion, the young succubus was trying her best not to jump the blonde who seemed lost to the world, so focused on the lesson. Bo stared inconspicuously in her direction, as if trying to solve some kind of mystery she wanted to understand why she seemed to have such an effect on her. Sure her aura was out of this world but that hardly explained it all.

"Alright, now you're going to open your books, page 74. There some questions I want you to answer. Then we'll do the correction" Mr. Parker announced to the class. Every student did as instructed and paused when Mr. Parker spoke again."You'll do this exercise by pair, let's hope it will be quicker. Just pair up with the person next to you and no chatting about anything but history" There was a little commotion around the class as students got paired up.

Bo groaned wondering if this could get any worse.

"McCorrigan" Mr. Parker called gruffly from his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"You might want to get a move on and step closer to your classmate. Or were you two planning on doing the assignment, communicating telepathically?" a few students were heard snickering in the back and Mr Parker fixed them with an angry stare, which stopped them right away. Bo grudgingly brought her chair closer to the blonde and sat in a huff.

"Look I am sorry about earlier I didn't mean to be rude" The young succubus looked at the blonde, trying to act as unaffected as she possibly could around her.

"It's okay I understand you were busy" Lauren replied off handedly, she went to start on the assignment without acknowledging the brunette next to her, two could play this game.

"Are you mocking me?" Bo demanded, her arms crossed, now she was the one getting pissed.

"That depends, do you see me making any jokes?" Still the blonde didn't look up from her work.

"Okay I deserved that. I just wanted to apologize"

"Do I look like I care?" Bo glared at the blonde's head, amazing aura or not the girl was seriously getting on her nerves.

"I've just said I was sorry the least you can do is accept my apology but instead here you are playing Miss angry. This is so childish." Bo huffed in annoyance.

"You did not just call childish, did you?" Now Lauren was glaring openly at the brunette, she was many things but childish was certainly not one of them.

"I just did actually" Lauren gritted her teeth.

"Now you're just goading me"

"Like you'd care" Whatever comment Lauren was about to fire back got cut short by Mr Parker's gruff voice.

"Are the two of you finished or would you like to continue your little spat outside?" The two of them shook their head and he nodded. "Now I am sure those questions won't be answered by themselves so please get back to your assignment" Bo and Lauren grumbled glaring at each other before getting back to work on the questions, the end of the class couldn't come soon enough for the two of them.

**End of Mr Parker's History class  
**

When the bell rang Bo was the first one to leave, she sprang up from her seat and packed her things. She made her way outside to wait for Hale and Kenzi by the yellow Camaro. Leaning on the passenger's car door she watched as some students made their way to their cars others just hanging around probably waiting for their ride.

"Hey! They're not out yet?" Tamsin asked the young succubus who had a pensive expression on her face.

"Hey, no not yet"

"Okay, look for what happened earlier, I am sorry. And for the record I trust you, we all do"

"It's fine Tammy, no harm done"

"Okay what's wrong with you and what's up with the frownie face?"

"Nothing, it' just…" she sighed, frustration still seething inside her "That girl from the cafeteria well we're in the same history class. Jeez she's such a pain. How can someone with that kind of aura turn out to be so annoying? " she finished with a huff, her arms crossed.

"Says the pot" quipped the blonde.

"Whatever she's still annoying"

"Is that a pout?"

"No!" answered the succubus indignantly.

"If you say so, look there they are. See you at home frownie" The blonde waved at the disgruntled succubus, smiling as she passed the two fae on her way.

"Someone is chirpy" commented Hale, when they reached the car he opened the door for Kenzi to get in the back seat before getting in.

"Unlike others" added the young fae looking in the direction of the succubus who had yet to say a word. Kenzi and Hale exchanged a curious glance.

"So how was History" The siren asked.

"The class from hell" Bo said muttering about the blonde as she started the car. She was driving her way out of the parking lot but she had to hit the break suddenly, surprising the two other passengers inside the car.

"Of all that is holy!" She rolled her eyes heavenward, seeing the person who was blocking her way.

Lauren was livid, she was making her way to her mother's car who came to pick her up when a car stopped only centimeters away from her. She groaned as she recognized the yellow Camero from the bakery but that groan turned into a huff when she saw who was driving the car.

"Why don't you just run me over while you're at it?" she asked angrily, with one last glare in the brunette's direction she kept on walking. Bo shook her head in frustration; she started the car chasing away any thought about the blonde for the rest of the drive home.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" Elizabeth Lewis asked her daughter when she got in the car. She took her backpack and put it in the backseat.

"Fine mom"

"Was that a new friend of yours sweetie?"She gestured towards the distancing yellow car down the road.

"No" There was so much that Lauren wanted to add to that statement but she refrained from doing it. That girl was something that was for sure, Lachlan's words resonating in her mind, "that girl is trouble". For some reason she didn't want to believe him even if the girl was beyond insufferable. She felt her mood worsen just thinking about her. So she talked about Nadia instead and how much fun it was that they were going to the same school. Elizabeth listened attentively, smiling at the happiness radiating from her daughter. Maybe the move hadn't been such a bad idea after all, she smiled to herself thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**The McCorrigan's residence**

It was still daytime outside however the young succubus lay in her four poster bed staring at the canopy above her, the curtains in the room were drawn impending the light to come in. After excusing herself from Hale and Kenzi she went up to her room, needing some peace. She couldn't even begin to understand what was happening to her, she kept on thinking about that infuriating blonde but darn was she cute when she was frowning. She couldn't help a smile when she remembered the girl's expression when she accidentally called her childish. She had had this little frown on her face and her nose had wrinkled a little.

The succubus sighed wondering how things could've gone so wrong, she hadn't noticed who it was when the girl spoke to her. When she tried to apologize everything had went down the drain. So much for trying to be nice, that girl had flat out refused her apology. The succubus groaned in frustration. A knock came at the door and she called tiredly for whoever it was to come in.

Kenzi entered the room followed by a reluctant Hale who looked like he preferred to be everywhere but there at that moment. Without further ado Kenzi plopped herself down on the bed while Hale preferred the desk chair, moving closer to the bed.

"What is it succubum? Come on talk to mama let it out"

"Sorry Kenz but you're no mother of mine" the succubus replied with a scowl.

"Keep telling yourself that. Seriously Bo what is it you've been in a sour mood since we got back and why the heck is it so dark in here?" Bo sighed and moved to switch on the lamp on her bedside table.

"Now spill" Kenzi sat crossed legged in front of the succubus, fully prepared to hear whatever it was that her friend had to tell.

"She doesn't like me" Bo finally said looking deflated, finding the canopy a more interesting sight than her friends.

Kenzi looked closely at her friend then she blinked once, twice, thrice for good measure. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, disbelief written all over her face. Of all the things she had expected her friend to say that was clearly not one of them. Bo didn't have that kind of issues period. It wasn't a common occurrence for a succubus to have trouble in the love department at least for her friend.

"Who?" asked Hale completely out of the loop on this one, he shrugged seeing how his girlfriend glared at him. Turning back from the siren to look at the young succubus Kenzi spoke again.

"What makes you say that? Sure enough she looked mighty pissed at the parking lot but that's it"

"No that's not it" The succubus snapped, she then related to her friends what happened in Mr Parker's class and her bout of abruptness to the blonde.

"Girl have you lost your mojo or what?" The two girls scowled at the siren.

"Now now don't lose your shit yet. Okay first meeting didn't go so well" Kenzi conceded.

"That's an understatement" quipped the siren with a smile flashing his pearly white, same pearly whites that the succubus wanted to knock down for him.

"Like I was saying all you have to do is make it up to her, get your whammy in gear and in three days top you'll be in her pants" Kenzi concluded with a smile, proud of her master plan however the succubus didn't share the same feeling.

"I don't want to do that" Bo grumbled

"You don't want to get in her pants? You? As in the succubus who can charm the pants off a monk or the panties of a nun for that matter?" The siren exclaimed with disbelief.

"Please don't be so crass" Kenzi admonished, then turning back to her friend "He's right though" she said deadpan.

"You guys are idiot" The young succubus fixed them with a glare "I want to wine and dine her that said I wouldn't mind getting in her hot pants." She said with a dreamy smile then she noticed the dumfounded expressions on her friends' faces."What?"

"Dude seriously, wine and dine? Honey you don't do relationships"

"Okay I admit that my last attempt doesn't make me relationship material but I can try" The succubus said with resolution, Kenzi nodded while Hale still looked dubious.

"You really like her don't you?" Kenzi asked putting her hand on her friend's knee affectionately.

"Yeah" she replied smiling "Sure she has the capacity to drive me up the wall, she infuriates me beyond belief but I don't know why it is but I am attracted to her"

"Yeah we got the all sparkly vibe aura or whatever she has that's making you go all gaga" The siren said good-naturedly.

"Maybe" she replied unconvincingly.

"Okay that's enough with the succuemo. Girl you leave it to me and you'll get your girl. We need a plan and I just happen to have one" Kenzi said gleefully. "Now who's up for a drink?"

Kenzi jumped up from the bed giving her hand for the succubus to take. Bo took it and got up from her bed, ready to go party with her friends, she could do with a little drink or two. Kenzi texted Tamsin to know if she would be able to join them so they could all go out together.

They ended up in a bar frequented mostly by fae in light territory, Tamsin had joined them and Dyson couldn't be with them because he had Hockey practice. It was that night that the plan "Get Bo's Girl" was created. Tamsin reluctantly got involved in the mix after a few drinks they were all pretty hammered except the succubus who insisted on not getting drunk because she was the one getting everybody home. Plus nobody was authorized to drive the Camaro except the owner, the succubus herself.

**Wilson Academy High school - The following day**

Kenzi groaned in discomfort for the umpteenth time. She got out of the car, Hale took the backpack from the girl and just stood in front of her. He whistled some tune to his girlfriend taking off the sunglasses she was wearing.

"I love you" She smiled in relief, her hangover now gone.

"Yeah just remember that when I forget our next date"

"You'd better not" Kenzi warned, she turned to her friend who was smiling at them. "Are you ready?"

"I still don't know what you're up to but yeah, I am ready when you are" Bo replied, her school hag slung over her shoulder, making her way to the school following the two fae.

"Don't question the artist and let me work my magic, one thing though refrain yourself from saying anything stupid please"

"That's kind of a given don't you think?"

"We never know"

They were now inside the school, they went past the front office to get to their lockers. Hale left to join his friends and Kenzi grabbed the succubus' hand, leading her through the different halls. Bo got a feeling of déjà vu, remembering the events of the day before. She let Kenzi lead her to what she believed was the direction of their lockers but when they passed said lockers she began to wonder. Suddenly Kenzi stopped making Bo bumped into her.

"What are you doing Kenz" she hissed.

"Helping your ass" she took out her pocket mirror, inspecting her reflection. When she was satisfied with what she saw she brought the mirror back in her jacket's pocket. "It's showtime bitches" she declared. Bo looked at her funny but the confused look didn't last when she noticed the blonde standing a few meters away.

Lauren was talking to Nadia about the dinner that her parents wanted to organize in order to catch up with their friends, Nadia's parents. She was quite excited about it and Nadia was thrilled with the idea. A voice from behind made them turn their head to see who it was.

"Hi" Lauren watched the girl in front of her recognizing her from the cafeteria, those eyes filled with so much mischief, she could recognize them anywhere. "You're new right? My name is Kenzi. I just wanted to say welcome. I wish I had a welcome basket but I'm not the cook type if you get my drift"

Lauren smiled; sure enough she couldn't imagine the girl wearing an apron and bake waffles or anything for that matter.

"Thank you, I am Lauren by the way and this is Nadia"

"Nice to meet you Lauren, Nadia and I already know each other" she then made a gesture with her hand like she was urging someone to come closer. Lauren couldn't help but grin at the girl's antics however that was short lived when she saw the person the girl was motioning to. "And this is Bo, my sister. So what do you say instead of the basket we invite you to grab something after class? Nadia can come too of course"

Lauren watched Bo closely. The girl was the same from the day before, the same warm gaze with those soulful brown orbs that seemed to draw her in. Today she was wearing black jeans that hugged her forms like a second skin, under her leather jacket she wore a red tank top and she wanted nothing more than for the brunette to pull the zip of said jacket down so she could catch a glimpse of her cleavage. She was beautiful and this unnerved her, feeling attracted to her wasn't an option because if their first conversation was anything to go by, they were as compatible as oil and water.

"So what do you think?" Lauren looked back at the girl who was obviously waiting for her to say something.

"I really don't know" she glanced nervously at the other brunette, how could she even consider spending some time with her when they didn't even get along.

"Come on what's a little misunderstanding when you can easily patch things up. Come on Bo bo say sorry to the girl" Bo stared at Kenzi, completely gob smacked like she had just lost her mind. "Don't look at me like that just trust me" Kenzi mouthed the words quickly to her friend.

Nadia and Lauren were watching them with bewildered expression on their face. Reluctantly Bo turned back to the blonde, digging her nails into her palms, clenched fists at her side.

"I am sorry"

"Look it's okay" said Lauren wanting to put the brunette out of her misery. "We obviously started on the wrong foot so let's start over" She then outstretched her hand for the brunette to shake.

"I am Lauren, nice to meet you" Lauren stood mesmerized as the girl offered her a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you too Lauren I am Bo" the two shook hands while gazing at each other.

Kenzi stood there grinning, watching the succubus turning on the charm with the blonde while Nadia watched the two with a frown on her face. That frown turned into a glare as she saw the brunette's hand linger on Lauren's.

"So how is it going for you so far? If you need help with anything, I'd be glad to help you."

"Well I have to say for being my second day I am doing pretty well. Of course I don't make it a habit to get into spats or getting hit by a car on my first day of school" Lauren said good-naturedly and Bo laughed.

"Well for my defense it's not a habit of mine either to be so snappy and as for the car you got to admit that you kind of just appeared out of nowhere"

"No I didn't" Lauren said, all trace of humor suddenly gone from her voice.

"Yes you did" Bo replied matching the girl's tone.

"No I didn't"

"Did too"

"Okay girls I think that's enough. So Lauren what do you say, you'll be joining us after class?"Kenzi intervened, trying to stop the two from squabbling over some nonsense.

"You weren't even paying attention!"

"I was otherwise you wouldn't be here looking so high and mighty"

"Lauren, maybe we should go, classes are about to start" Nadia tried to stop the argument between the two but it was for naught, they didn't even acknowledged her. Like Kenzi she was left watching the two bickering back and forth.

"All I am saying is that you should pay more attention to your driving Bo"

"And what would you know about my driving Lauren" replied the succubus feigning interest but it got the opposite effect as Lauren launched into an explanation of her statement and the importance of remaining focused while driving.

"You can see how this would affect one's cognitive skills thus hindering the process powers of the brain to react quickly enough to any change of situations like a pedestrian crossing a street or in this case myself" Lauren finished with a winning smile, her eyes shining with knowledge.

Kenzi stared at the blonde completely flabbergasted she turned to her friend to be sure she didn't imagine what just happened. Bo was looking quite puzzled and Nadia bemused by her friend's ability to turn any conversation into something science related.

The bell rang and Nadia had to drag Lauren away refraining her from explaining anything further.

"Dude can you hear that? That's the sound of my head exploding. That girl completely scrambled my brain" Kenzi complained.

"Amazing isn't she?" The succubus asked smiling.

"Girl you seriously need to get your head checked"

When the classes were over and it was time to go home. Lauren approached Kenzi to give her response about the invitation. They agreed to meet on Friday after school as it wasn't a school night. She said goodbye and went to her dad who was waiting for her in the car. As they were driving home she asked her father if it was possible for her to join a swimming club. She was in a swimming club back in Orléans and she missed it along with the liberating feeling it brought her.

**The Lewis' residence**

They got home, Jack went back to his lab and Lauren joined him after putting her things in her room. In the lab, she put on the lab coat designed for her and worked with her father. When Elizabeth got home it was already late and her daughter was in bed fast asleep. Freshly showered and changed, she went to her daughter's room and kissed her goodnight. Then she went downstairs to get some dinner, she noticed the grand piano standing in the living room and she smiled, all plan of dinner now out of her mind. She got settled and practiced her scales. Jack entered the living room with a plate and a glass of white wine in his hands. He put the plate on the coffee table and the glass with a coaster on the piano for his wife.

"I tried to coax our daughter to play but she said she plays better when you're in the room which I don't understand because she as talented as you are. That goes for any music instruments she can get her hands on"

"That she is" Elizabeth smiled playing the first keys of Chopin's Nocturne No 2 in E flat major.

"Today she asked for joining a swimming club, I was wondering how long it would take her before asking. You two are like two peas in a pod, I see so much of you in her that sometimes it's scary" Elizabeth smiled at her husband, still playing.

"Well let's hope she didn't inherit all my traits" Her smile turned into a sad expression.

"Don't say that, you my dear are one exquisite woman, a loving mother, a great friend and the perfect daughter." Jack said smiling.

"I bet my mother would disagree on that one" Elizabeth stopped playing, her sad expression remained.

"Then she's wrong and she doesn't know you like I do" Jack said with conviction, taking her hands gently.

"I just want our daughter to be happy"

"And she is, you need to stop worrying Liz, our daughter is fine, she goes to school, has good grades and she's making new friends. She's just like any other kids her age. I wish she'd be more troublesome though like some other pesky teenagers." Jack joked and a tentative smile crept up on his wife's face.

"Maybe you're right"

"Of course I am, it's not rocket science after all" Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Now enough talk, come to eat and maybe just maybe I'll let you talk about that surgery you were so excited about and bore me to death" Elizabeth slapped her husband's arm chiding him lightly.

The two made their way to the dining room, enjoying what little time they had before going to bed. It was past 2 am but Jack always tried to stay awake and be there for his wife when she would get home from a long shift, like today. When it was time for them to go to bed, Jack took her wife's hand in his, giving it a squeeze, assuring her that everything will be alright and she returned it, believing just that.

**Wilson Academy High School **

Lauren was in chemistry class, one of the two classes that she didn't share with Bo. It turned out that they shared practically the same classes except for literature and chemistry. A few days had passed since they started talking to each other. Now they talked to each other regularly often passing each others in the halls or talking after class. They went out to grab some food on Friday after class and it's been fun even with the awkward moments between the two of them including Nadia but overall it was a success. They still bicker occasionally but Lauren attributed it to the fact that the brunette was used to speak her mind however disparaging her comments might be sometimes whereas she was more contained about her comments. But still she liked her company, she was sparky and her sister Kenzi was a total riot.

"I tell you, Lara told Alice who told Sam and then told me that she saw it. Michael was totally flirting with her and I am sure she was all too happy about it" Lauren cringed, the girl next to her was called Julia, she was all about gossip from what Nadia told her which was the truth. The girl was annoying at best and had a spiky voice that she couldn't stand. The proof being she was doing what she knew best, gossip.

Unfortunately for the blonde, Julia and her bunch of friends were seating right next to her. The class was over and they still had to clean up their station.

"And Michael told me that it was all a lie, that he never flirted with her. What a liar as if I should believe him. However it wouldn't surprise me if it was Bo that started it. She's always had the hots for him." Lauren's interest spiked as soon as she heard the name.

"She has no shame at all, always trying to steal other's boyfriends." Lauren was getting irritated with the girl's comments so she decided to step in.

"My apology for interrupting but you shouldn't bad mouth someone who isn't here to defend herself" Julia and her friends turned their attention to the blonde.

"Oh honey you really seem nice and all, I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who likes to slum in. That girl is a slut, who shouldn't defend such riffraff" Julia said maliciously.

Lauren couldn't explain what happened next but she suddenly saw red. She took the beaker filled with potassium permanganate and spilled the content on the girl's station, drenching her things and her hands along with it.

"It slipped" she said with an emotionless voice.

Julia and her friends screeched, getting every students' attention in the room.

"You bitch! Look what you've done!" Julia screamed, a horrified look on her face, seeing the damage on her notebook and her hands that were now a pinkish purple shade.

"What's going here?" asked Mr Cox, the chemistry teacher.

"She did it on purpose sir" shrilled Julia, Lauren could only rolled her eyes at the girl's drama queen antics.

"Is this true Ms Lewis?" Mr Cox watched the blonde closely.

"It slipped I am sorry"

"You Liar!"

"Okay Ms Lewis I will have to ask you to go to the principal's office in order to sort all this out" He then turned to the class "Class dismissed" With a few sniggers here and there the students filed out of the room.

Julia and Lauren were led to the principal's office and their parents were notified. This was the first time ever that the Lewis had to fetch their daughter from the principal's office. To say it was a surprise for them was putting it mildly.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. We really need some cheering up after last week's episode, so here it is! Also a big thank you to my Beta, Kravn. Trust me without her you wouldn't be able to read through this chapter. :D So thank you Kravn!

* * *

**Wilson** **Academy High School** – **Mr. Burt's office **

When Jack and Elizabeth Lewis entered the Principal's Office, their attention was focused on their teenager seated across from the Principal, looking completely aloof. Mr. Burt invited them to take a seat next to their daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, I'd like to say I would've preferred meeting you under better circumstances."

"We, too would have preferred this meeting to be more positive in nature, Mr. Burt." Jack replied. Elizabeth was looking closely at her daughter in order to detect some emotion other than the standoff-ish vibe that she was emitting, but Lauren was avoiding all eye contact with her parents.

"Julia Arket, another student, says that she was attacked by your daughter."

"That's preposterous! Attack, really?! Are you insinuating that our daughter physically hurt another student? Lauren is a very peaceful and rational individual. She would never resort to violence. Furthermore, if you look at her student file that was provided when she registered here, you would see that she has an impeccable student record." Elizabeth all but screamed her outrage. Her daughter was the epitome of how to resolve issues through communication instead of violence; she wouldn't attack someone just for the heck of it. Of course it would have helped if her daughter was trying to defend herself instead of sitting there, seeming not to care.

"Miss Arket says that Lauren dumped some chemical substance on her in Chemistry class."

"Which was?" asked Jack, always the Scientist. Elizabeth glared at her husband.

"Potassium Permanganate." replied Mr. Burt in a serious tone; Jack let out a snort.

"With all due respect, this is hardly what I would qualify as an attack. This substance isn't life threatening. Of course that is also saying IF my daughter really attacked that girl." Jack crossed his arms in defiance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis I'm not accusing Lauren but I did see Miss Arket and her hands were covered with the substance, we had to take her to see the nurse. The chemical caused a physical reaction to her skin; her hands were stained in an unnatural color."

"Please excuse me but I find all this very difficult to believe Mr. Burt." said Elizabeth. The Principal sighed; he massaged his temples, trying to chase away his headache. He had to sit through Miss Arket's shrills and complaints and he was getting tired.

"Miss Lewis what do you have to say?" The Principal asked Lauren, her parents watching her closely.

"I already told Mr. Cox that the beaker slipped out of my grasp, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything. I was merely cleaning my work station when it happened." Lauren knew that it was wrong to lie but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. Julia had it coming and she should've been glad that she hadn't thrown the liquid in her face. The ungrateful little twit, how could someone speak badly of Bo? She was so beautiful and caring, even though she could drive a person up the wall, like nobody's business.

"That settles it then; our daughter didn't mean any harm, so I think we're done here." Jack stood from his seat followed by Lauren. Elizabeth addressed the principal before standing.

"We only wish that the girl's statement had been checked before informing us. Making false accusations is a very serious thing."

The Lewis' were about to leave the office when the Secretary informed Mr. Burt that Julia's parents had arrived; so he asked the Lewis' to stay and told Lauren to return to class.

Lauren exited the Principal's Office and she couldn't have been happier. She didn't like to be treated like a delinquent when she hadn't done anything wrong. Sure she let the Potassium Permanganate slip, big deal, Julia was still alive and her hands were fine, albeit a different color. She felt herself seething with rage remembering the hateful words that came out of that horrible girl's mouth. What surprised her was the reaction she had; she usually wasn't a violent person nor did she have a volatile temper. She could only relate it to the girl's viciousness and hoped that it wouldn't become a habit of hers to visit the Principal's Office.

Stepping away from the Principal's Office she was surprised to find a person waiting outside, engaged in what could be described as a playful banter with the woman at the Information Desk.

"Bo? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?" The brunette looked at her with one of her winning smiles and Lauren nearly swooned like the teenager that she was.

"Lauren. Hi! I was waiting for you." Bo said goodbye to the woman and walked closer to the blonde. "I heard that you were sent to the Principal's Office. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Yeah I am fine. So news travels fast huh?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone in our Physics class was talking about it! So what did Mr. Grouchy say to you?" Bo tried to joke, referring to their Principal but she was also worried about the blonde, she didn't want her to be in trouble. "Did you get a get-out-of-detention-free card or did you science your way out of it?"

"Well that was tricky, I had to lie and say that I didn't do it on purpose." Lauren said with a sad smile, lowering her head, not really proud with having to lie. Seeing the sad expression on Lauren's face, Bo didn't think twice about it and caressed the girl's cheek lightly, causing Lauren to raise her head.

"Hey don't feel bad about it, knowing Julia she probably asked for it." A smile lit up Lauren's face. "She did actually." Bo couldn't keep her eyes off such a beautiful sight, she absolutely loved Lauren's smile, along with a long list of other things that she loved about her.

"That was so bad ass! So what's next Lewis? Should I be worried the next time we bicker that you'll lose your temper and hit me with a stick?" Bo grinned, her fingers lingering on Lauren's cheek.

"Don't tempt me." Lauren teased back.

"Maybe you have some wicked chemical substance hidden somewhere and you're looking for other victims."

"You're bad." Lauren chided her softly, all too aware of the brunette's delicate touch on her skin.

"Trust me Lauren you have no idea how bad I can be." Bo surprised herself with that statement, but it was too late to take it back. Lauren tentatively brought her hand to the brunette's wrist, enjoying the light caress on her cheek.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Do you want it to?" Bo asked softly, being careful to not scare the blonde. What started as innocent teasing quickly turned flirtatious as the two gazed at each other; classes and angered parents long forgotten. They were probably giving the woman behind the Information Desk quite a show but they didn't care.

With a shyness that Bo found endearing, Lauren laced their fingers together. Bo felt her heart race. Desire, lust, attraction - such feelings weren't new to her, she was a Succubus after all; experience was not something she lacked. However, having Lauren so close to her, touching her, she felt a heady sensation spread through her. And Lauren's blazing aura made it obvious to Bo that the blonde was also affected.

"I don't know." Lauren let out a sigh and pressed her forehead against Bo's.

"Then maybe we should go back to class." Bo whispered, lowering their laced fingers.

"Yeah we should." replied Lauren unconvincingly. Still, they didn't move from their positions. Coming to a decision, Lauren brought her hand around Bo's waist, pulling her into her. If the brunette was surprised by the sudden move she didn't show it. Lauren couldn't tell who leaned in first but the next moment she felt Bo's lips on hers and she started kissing her back. She took her time exploring the brunette's lips; they were so soft and tasted so sweet; she would have to ask her later what flavor lip-gloss flavor she was using.

Bo was keeping the kiss gentle but Lauren wanted more and hinted by lowering her hands to the brunette's hip, gripping her softly. The brunette seemed to understand because the next thing Lauren knew, they were kissing passionately as Bo's hands moved to the back of her neck, her fingers entangled in Lauren's hair, keeping the blonde in place as they continued to kiss. Lauren started to grip Bo's hips tightly, pulling her flush against her but she couldn't seem to be close enough. For a moment everything went blank and the only thing she was aware of was Bo's hands and lips on her, making it impossible for her to think coherently.

Before their need for air had to force them apart, the lady at the Information Desk cleared her throat, subtly hinting that this was clearly not the place for this kind of display and that there were people exiting the principal's office. With a whimper of discontent from Bo, the two sprang apart quickly as they heard approaching voices. Bo was the first to react; she grabbed Lauren's hand and the two ran off to their Physics class.

The Arket's and the Lewis' were exiting the office with the Principal following closely behind. Overall the meeting hadn't been so bad, words were exchanged, statements were denied and credibility was brought into question; Mr. Burt had managed way worse, squabbling parents in the past.

"As I said, you can be rest assured that detention will not be served and the security measures in Chemistry classes will be reinforced." Mr. Burt addressed the four adults, however Elizabeth Lewis wasn't listening. She frowned as her eyes scanned the room; looking for anything that seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary. She looked at the Information Desk and the lady who sat there offered her a smile; she returned it and brought her attention back to Mr. Burt. As the Lewis' were finally making their way out of the school, one thing was certain, they would need to have a serious talk with their daughter.

"There goes your troublesome teenager." said Elizabeth mockingly to her husband as she was fastening her seatbelt. Jack rolled his eyes and started the car, next time he would hold his tongue and not make any comments on having normal troublesome teenagers.

**Wilson** **Academy High School** – **Lunch break **

Bo was starting to get frustrated; she looked everywhere for Lauren and she couldn't find her. She tried to talk to her during Physics but the girl had been hell bent on ignoring her attempts of small talk, pretending to focus on her work. When the class was dismissed Lauren quickly gathered her things and left in a hurry without waiting for her. Usually they took their time and always talked after class but this time the blonde had other plans.

She didn't know what to think honestly, which was turning out to be a recurring feeling every time she thought about Lauren. Was it because of the kiss? Maybe she had scared her off? Bo shook her head, wanting to clear her mind from such bad thoughts. None of this was making any sense. She could tell by Lauren's aura that she was attracted to her; and these past few days her aura had been burning brighter than usual, making it difficult for Bo to focus on anything else.

She was still buzzing from that kiss. The blonde could kiss that was for sure and while she hadn't meant for their first kiss to happen next to the Principal's Office of all places, she didn't regret it. She had enjoyed every second of it and now all she wanted was to see the blonde so she could make sure she was okay. Lauren's silence was driving her crazy; that girl was going to be the death of her one of these days.

When she reached the cafeteria, she scanned it rapidly for any signs of Lauren; but of course she was nowhere to be found. Defeated, she went to join her friends at their usual table, plopping down on a seat with a sigh. Kenzi was chiding Hale because he was trying to pick food off her plate. The one thing the Goth hated was other people eating her food, especially when they had their own meal in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Miss Sunshine! Rough morning?" asked Tamsin, smiling from ear to ear, Bo rolled her eyes.

"Where's Dyson?" she decided to divert the conversation to another topic.

"Off with his flavor of the month." replied Hale sounding proud of his mate's prowess, which earned him a snort from Kenzi.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kenzi asked while she was eating her slice of pizza.

"No I am fine and by the looks of it you already seem to be eating for two." Bo said smiling.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kenzi replied pointing her finger at the Succubus.

"Where did you leave Goldilocks?"

"Her name is Lauren and I didn't leave her anywhere, she's free to go wherever she wants." Bo snapped, glaring at Tamsin.

"Someone's feisty today." the blonde muttered.

"Maybe you need a snack?" Hale suggested, taking a bite of his burger. They were all aware of the young Succubus' biological imperative to remain healthy; such things as getting home at dawn after being away the whole night weren't unusual for the young Succubus. Before Bo could bite the Siren's head off for even suggesting the idea, Kenzi spoke.

"Nadia isn't here either, maybe they're together?" That caught Bo's attention and she turned immediately to look around the cafeteria and sure enough the brunette wasn't here. She had been so focused on finding Lauren that she didn't even notice Nadia's absence. Part of her wanted to go and whisk Lauren away from her friend. However she didn't want to act all territorial with Lauren; she was free to hang out with whomever she pleased but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Maybe they are." she grumbled, turning back towards her friends; she took some fries from Tamsin's plate, ignoring the glare the blonde was sending her way.

**Meanwhile in the library **

The school's library was a big place where students could easily hide if the need should arise. There was a large selection of books; the section dedicated to Science was at the far end and the seating area was hidden by shelves. Lauren had found a little corner of Heaven stepping into this part of the library; there weren't a lot of students around since it was lunch time; choosing this place had been a good idea. After the kiss with Bo and the sudden interruption, she sat through Physics class in a daze; only pretending to avoid Bo's quizzical looks. When class was dismissed she had felt the need to escape.

While in Bo's embrace she had been incapable of forming a single thought and now that there was some distance between them her thoughts were scattered. When she had felt Bo's body pressed against her, it had been as if her whole body was on fire, craving the brunette's touch. It had screamed for her to possess and claim the brunette so that no one would ever touch what was her's. It was scary how she had reacted to Bo with just one kiss and now she couldn't bring herself to face her, not in this state of mind, she needed to process this.

"Quite the literature you got here!" a voice said from behind her, Lauren jumped in her seat, surprised.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Nadia shrugged and sat across from the blonde, eying the large book on Molecular Biology opened in front of her friend.

"I was waiting at our usual spot and when I didn't see you I decided to come find you. Now I see who you stood me up for." Lauren looked down at the book, a guilty smile forming on her face.

"You don't need to be jealous; M.B. has been the perfect gentleman so far."

"M.B.?" Nadia questioned. Lauren laughed as she pointed to the text book, "Yeah, it's short for Molecular Biology!" Nadia just rolled her eyes. "You're such a geek! Thanks for the ego boost. I feel so much better now."

"Don't mention it." Lauren chuckled.

"Now I suppose I'll have to keep this to myself since M.B. here has more appeal than me." Nadia flashed the piece of Strawberry pie that she brought for her friend from the cafeteria.

"Now you're just playing dirty." Lauren eyed the piece of pie, craving for a bite. She hadn't eaten any lunch and now she was famished.

"It's yours if you dump M.B." Lauren pushed the book away with a huff. Nadia grinned and slid the Strawberry delicacy, wrapped in foil across the table to the blonde and handed her a plastic spoon and napkin.

"You know we're not allowed to eat in the library right?" Lauren asked, while unwrapping the food.

"And your point is?"

"Just saying." Lauren took a bite of the piece of pie and let out a little moan of contentment, as the sugary treat tantalized her taste buds. "Oh my God, this tastes so good!" Nadia sat straight in her seat watching the blonde as if transfixed.

"How was your morning?" Nadia snapped out of her daze upon hearing Lauren's voice.

"It was interesting, but not as interesting as yours that's for sure." Nadia smirked. "I am really shocked Lauren, wreaking havoc during class, that is so beneath you." the brunette said theatrically as she brought a hand to her heart and feigned horror.

"You can laugh all you want, I knew there was a catch! You are conveniently here in the library with a slice of Strawberry pie, that's fishy. You want details, admit it!" Lauren narrowed her eyes at her friend, pointing the little plastic spoon at Nadia.

"That's not true!" Nadia insisted but Lauren kept eyeing her suspiciously, when suddenly a smile lit up her face.

"Yes it is!" Lauren exclaimed. However, it will have to wait because I need your help with something."

Lauren told Nadia about her plan and how they will proceed. Nadia stared at her friend, mouth agape; if she had not heard it from Lauren she would not have believed it at all.

"You're not serious!"

"Will you help me or not?"

"Jesus! The things I do for you." Nadia grumbled, shaking her head.

In less than a few minutes the plan was set in motion. A panicked Nadia stormed into the nurse's office with Lauren who was grasping her mid-section, visibly in pain. The nurse had been in the middle of her lunch when the two friends barged in. Seeing the situation, the nurse immediately went to help Lauren lie down. She asked a few questions to assess Lauren's medical condition - all answered by Nadia who was trying her best to stay calm. The nurse took in the brunette's sad expression and her heart went out to her. She could see that she was really worried about her friend. She turned to the blonde and took her temperature. She then turned away for a few seconds, giving the brunette the opportunity to place the thermometer in a bottle of hot water that she had stashed in her bag before returning it to her friend's mouth.

Seeing the high temperature, the nurse went to take Lauren's pressure, at this moment the blonde faked a wave of nausea and Nadia went to her, stroking her back. The nurse wrote on her note pad that Lauren was allowed to go home before she walked out of her office. When she returned a few minutes later, she found the blonde asleep with her friend at her side holding her hand.

Addressing Nadia, the nurse said in a soft voice, "Her parents have been notified. Her father can't make it but her mother is on her way. Don't worry she should be fine, she just needs to rest and take one of these tablets for her headache." Nadia squeezed the blonde's hand as panic rushed through her body; feeling Lauren's hand tense within her grip, she knew that they both were thinking the same thing - they were now in deep shit. Elizabeth Lewis was nobody's fool and she would immediately see through their little ruse. Had it been her father, Lauren could have gotten out of this one easily but with her mother picking her up, she was screwed.

Lauren let out a groan while keeping her eyes closed; the nurse took it as a sign of discomfort, which was furthest from the truth. She had done all this to avoid Bo for the rest of the afternoon and now she wished that she had just talked to her instead of scurrying off like she did. Now she was most likely going to be grounded for 2 weeks and she could really use some kisses from the brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a new chap, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks to my beta Kravn. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wilson High School Academy – Nurse's Office **

Elizabeth Lewis wasn't happy, her daughter could tell as they were walking toward the car. She had received a call from the school's administration asking her to come and collect her daughter who was sick or so she thought. Immediately she had gone into panic mode and rushed to the school; speed limits be damned. Seeing Nadia's sombre expression and her daughter's pale complexion, she had feared the worst. Of course as a reflex, she rushed to examine her daughter as she would any regular patient only to discover that the only symptom Lauren presented was an accelerated heartbeat and clammy forehead. She quickly put two and two together; kept the appearances for the nurse's sake and took her daughter's backpack. Nadia quickly made her escape after Elizabeth and Lauren made their way out of the school.

Once out front, Elizabeth slowed down her brisk pace and upon nearing her car, stopped abruptly. Lauren, who was walking behind her mother, with her eyes on the ground, almost collided into her. Mrs. Lewis whirled around to face her daughter; her eyes narrowing with accusation.

"Mom, I can explain." Lauren spoke first.

"Trust me sweetie, you will." Elizabeth said menacingly "But first things first Lauren, give me one good reason why I shouldn't send your butt back to school right this instant?"

"Technically I don't have one." Elizabeth raised one eyebrow at this "But you love me and you want me to be happy and I can assure you, going home with you right now will make me really happy."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" Elizabeth fought to keep her composure "And may I ask why?" Elizabeth asked, deciding to go with the reasonable approach.

"You may when we're home." Elizabeth let out a humourless laugh; it never ceased to amaze her how much her daughter could hold her ground when she knew she was in trouble, always trying to justify her actions calmly and logically.

"You're walking on thin ice young lady, don't push it. We are going home but as soon as we're there, we're going to have a serious conversation."

"Yes ma'am." Lauren replied remorseful and fully accepting her fate.

"Lauren, this isn't like you. You don't fake sickness to miss classes and you sure as heck don't get sent to the Principal's Office because of an altercation with another student." Elizabeth said worriedly.

"I know." Lauren said looking down in shame, the seriousness of her actions crashing down on her. Suddenly she felt tired, she just wanted to crash on her bed and go to sleep.

"Come on let's go home." Elizabeth put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and they continued on their way to the car.

**Wilson High School Academy **

Bo let out a sigh of relief when the Professor announced the end of the class. She packed her things and glanced sadly at the empty seat next to her; Lauren had missed the afternoon's periods; the Professor said that she was sick. Now, she felt guilty because Lauren started acting weird just after their kiss; maybe she was upset about it.

With her bag slung over her shoulder she exited the classroom when suddenly someone bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch out will you!" she snapped, she was in no mood to deal with some klutz, today of all days.

"Always so charming, I see. I wouldn't have bumped into you if you were paying attention to where you were going in the first place!" the person said angrily. "Like I said, it's lovely to see you but I don't have time to chit chat, I have practice." Before Nadia could walk away, a hand closed around her wrist, stopping the brunette in her tracks.

"I'm sorry." Bo removed her hand immediately. "I just wanted to know if you had any news about Lauren; I heard she was sick." She asked, ignoring Nadia's dirty look.

"She's fine, just a headache. The nurse sent her home to get some rest. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Nadia asked, a bored expression on her face.

"Yes." Bo forced a smile on her face; Nadia rolled her eyes and the two went their separate ways.

When Bo reached the parking lot, Hale and Kenzi were already waiting for her. They quickly got into the car and soon they were on the road.

"So how is it going with my future sister-in-law?" asked Hale from the back seat; a grin on his face; proud of his new term of endearment to describe Bo's crush.

"_**Your**_ Sister-in-law? She went AWOL this afternoon; she's sick." Bo checked in the rear view mirror before passing another car.

"Is it serious?" Kenzi asked while playing on her Iphone.

"No, apparently it's just a headache though I should probably call to check on her. However, Nadia didn't seem really worried so I guess she's alright." Kenzi stopped playing and lowered her phone to her lap when she heard the other girl's name.

"Nadia?! Since when have you and Nadia been chummy?"

"Trust me Kenz there's no way in hell I'm getting chummy with her. The girl hates my guts and the feeling is mutual." Bo tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"You have to admit from your first meeting there was some tension between you two." Kenzi had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Now it's gotten worse." Bo mumbled, she reached blindly in her jacket's pocket to get her mobile and gave it to Kenzi, her attention focused on the road. "Here, text Lauren for me; ask her if she's okay and tell her that I hope that she feels better soon."

"Here, let me do it." Hale snatched the phone from Kenzi's hand, grinning.

"Don't do anything stupid Siren or trust me, people will be calling you "Silent" after I'm done with you." Bo threatened him, effectively wiping the smile off his face.

"It's weird." Kenzi spoke to no one in particular.

"You're weird." Hale quipped; a smile back on his face; strangely the Goth didn't seem to hear the comment, as she was lost in her thoughts.

"I mean Nadia and Lauren, they're friends right? Like super friends, those two are joined at the hip. We know that they've been friends for ages, they're really close you know?" Kenzi rambled.

"Are you going somewhere with this Kenzi? I know that they're close thank you, it's practically impossible to get some alone time with Lauren without having Nadia hovering over her." Bo said aggravated.

"Well maybe there's a reason for that." Kenzi said tentatively.

"They're friends Kenzi, I think you're reading too much into this. The fact that they're close doesn't necessarily mean that they're getting it on every chance they get, that's insulting." Not to mention that the idea in itself was downright revolting, Bo felt her blood run cold just at the thought of Nadia's hands being even remotely close to where her hands had been on the blonde earlier this morning.

She took a turn, driving down the street passing the neighbours' houses when the big, two story house, that was the McCorrigan's residence came into view. However when she went to park in the driveway there was already a car there; with three men all dressed in suits waiting beside it. Bo let out a frustrated sigh and parked the Camaro in their 3 car garage instead.

"Anyway Nadia can call dibs on her, she saw her first." said Hale, getting out of the car.

"No one calls dibs on my girl you idiot, learn to respect your future sister-in-law." Bo took her phone from the Siren who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What's that old schmuck doing here?" Kenzi asked, recognizing the car and the goons along with it. The three friends stood observing the car, all wondering the same thing.

"I guess we're about to find out." declared the young Succubus as they entered the house.

**The Lewis' Residence **

Lauren was in her room studying, compensating for the classes she had missed. Her mother sent her straight to her room the moment they got in. They were waiting for her father to come back from his lab at the Research Center as there was some emergency that he needed to take care of. Needless to say she wasn't waiting with bated breath for her father to come home. So far, she was in the clear; she was only receiving the silent treatment from her mom after her outburst in the school's parking lot. She heard her phone ring; and from the tone, it meant that it was a text message. She smiled when she saw who it was from and then burst out laughing when she read it. She was about to text back when her mother called her, asking her to come downstairs; her father was home.

With a sigh she stood and walked downstairs, her jaw set in grim determination, ready to face her parents. She found her parents in the living room waiting for her; their expressions unreadable pretty much like hers; it was the trademark Lewis' poker face that took Lauren years to master.

"Take a seat." Jack said, voice devoid of all humor. Lauren refrained from rolling her eyes; talk about an inquisition. She sat across from her parents.

"You can imagine how disappointed your mother and I are with your behavior. It was downright irresponsible for you to do this; you have your mother and I worried! Do you know that?" Jack asked angrily; Lauren knew that there was nothing that she could say at this point that would change anything; the best she could do was listen quietly and nod when she needed to. She knew how to pick her battles and this was one that she couldn't win.

"Twice! Twice in one day your mother and I were asked to go to your school; twice young lady! This never happened in Orléans; in 4 years you never once gave us any trouble with school. Now you've been in this school less than 1 month and you try to find ways to cut class?!" Jack yelled; saying that he was angry was putting it mildly. Even Lauren was taken aback by his reaction.

"Jack, please calm down." Elizabeth tried to placate her husband.

"Liz this is serious, she never cut classes before and say what you will, this little incident in Chemistry was just a little too coincidental!" Jack said, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"That's not true!" Lauren exclaimed.

"You will not raise your voice at us young lady. You've been helping me around the lab since you could hold a test tube Lauren, you won't fool me into believing that suddenly beakers seem to be slipping from your grasp." Jack quoted the last word, expressing his doubts.

"Yet that's what happened daddy." Lauren met her father's accusing look with her own fearless one.

"Okay, let's agree that this is one unfortunate incident and leave it at that." Elizabeth, always the peace maker, tried to reason with her husband. Jack seemed to calm down and tried to focus on the issue at hand.

"Why did you deem it necessary to fool the nurse so that you wouldn't have to go to class? Is someone bothering you at school?" Jack asked, his look darkened at the thought of someone bothering his little girl.

"No daddy." Lauren was quick to answer. "I just really wanted to go home; I was feeling tired and a little light headed and just wanted to sleep it off." Jack and Elizabeth stood there mouth agape at this declaration; it was so unlike their daughter to say these kind of things.

Lauren knew it was a lame excuse but it wasn't entirely false, she really did feel light headed after the kiss. Bo - her mind wandered to the brunette and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, everything felt right when she was with Bo; her body pressed against her own, the taste of her lips, the feel of her hands on her skin. God now she was missing her.

"Lauren!? That's perfect! She's not even listening!" Jack complained, a frown on his face. His daughter seemed to have completely spaced out. Elizabeth reached over and touched her daughter's hand; Lauren's eyes were glazed over and what shocked Elizabeth were the little blue flecks that were flashing within her brown orbs. The touch effectively brought the teenager back from whatever day dream she floated off to. Elisabeth sank back in the couch, completely stunned by what she'd just seen.

"You're grounded for 1 week. You will go to school and attend all your classes like the excellent student that you are. No more hanging out with friends after school for 1 week and you will wait for one of us to pick you up. This means that you cannot ride home with Nadia until after you are no longer grounded." Jack continued, fixing his daughter with a serious look. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal. May I be excused now?" Lauren snapped, suddenly feeling angry.

"You may and don't make that face; you should consider yourself lucky we only grounded you for 1 week. In my time my father would have slapped me silly and kicked my butt straight back to school for pulling such a stunt!" Jack kept on talking even when his daughter was no longer in the room. Lauren was ascending the stairs when she heard her mother calling after her; leaving her father to his rant. She stopped mid-step and looked down to where her mother was leaning over the railing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We got word from the swimming club and your tryout is Saturday; I'll drive you." A beaming smile lit up Lauren's face, there was a least one thing she could look forward to despite being grounded for a week.

"Will you kiss me goodbye before you go to work?" Lauren asked hesitatingly, avoiding looking at her mother, she didn't want to watch if her mother was going to say no.

"Always." Elizabeth didn't hesitate; she walked up the remaining steps separating her from her daughter and hugged her tight; simultaneously confirming her suspicions.

"I'm sorry mom." Lauren spoke softly.

"I know sweetie, you're still grounded though." Elizabeth pulled away with a soft smile. Lauren rolled her eyes good naturedly and walked up the rest of the stairs to her room with a spring in her step.

When Elizabeth re-entered the living room she found her husband still seated on the couch, a frown adorning his features; she had to smile despite her disconcerting finding; he looked so broody. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was a little too harsh with her wasn't I? And now she's angry with me." Jack said sadly. Elizabeth took his hands in hers, caressing the top of his with her thumb. Jack was a softy when it came to his daughter; since the moment he laid his eyes on her, she had him wrapped around her pinky finger. He hated it when he had to be the bad cop because the truth was he couldn't say no to his little girl.

"She isn't angry with you. On the contrary, I told her about the tryout; I don't think being grounded will bother her anymore." Elizabeth chuckled, a sad smile adorning her features.

"She really likes swimming huh?" Jack tried to joke but it came more like a lament rather than a joke.

"She should." Elizabeth cupped her husband's cheek, making him turn his head to look at her." She inherited it Jack and this is not me worrying; I am sure of it now. I can sense it within her." Elizabeth said, a pained expression on her face.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe with all that's been going on today, you're a little stressed. You could be wrong." Jack blurted out, trying to find a logical reason; his wife was wrong; she had to be.

"Honey I'm sure of it. It may have been awhile but I can still recognize the signs. You can't teach an old dog, new tricks." Jack suddenly snatched his hand away from his wife's grasp. Standing up he marched angrily towards the bar at the far end of the room and poured himself a cognac without bothering to offer a drink to his wife.

"How is it even possible? She's not even 18 for Pete's sake!" Elizabeth watched her husband, hurt showing in her features. She didn't quite expect such a violent reaction from her husband. "This can't be happening!" Jack exclaimed; before downing his drink in one swig.

"I don't know! Something must have happened to trigger it somehow; it wasn't there 2 days ago. But it's definitely happening so we'd better accept it…. Do you think that I am happy with it? I didn't choose this Jack and I'm pretty sure our daughter didn't either!" Elizabeth stood from the couch and faced her husband, watching him pour himself another drink.

"Well you sound so accepting of this all of a sudden. What happened to the 'I don't want this for our daughter?', 'I want our daughter to be happy.' Were those just empty words?!" roared Jack, completely forgetting about their surroundings.

"No they were not! You really have some nerve for even suggesting the contrary! And please lower your voice!" Elizabeth snapped at him motioning to the upper level with her hand, making him understand that she didn't want their daughter to hear.

"You're the expert, fix this!" Jack hissed, pointing at her with his finger, tumbler still in hand. Elizabeth gasped, shocked at his words; she felt tears filling her eyes but she refused to cry. She approached her husband, stopping only centimeters from him, fixing him with a sad look.

"When we met Jack, there was nothing to fix and there's still nothing to fix today. I am not ashamed of who I am and my daughter shouldn't either." She turned away from him, feeling the treacherous tears roll down her face. Jack put his tumbler down; his expression remorseful.

"Liz I'm…" Jack tried to apologize.

"Save it!" Elizabeth cut him short as she made her way upstairs to their room.

Jack cursed out loud; angry with the way things had turned out. He was so not ready for this.

**Back at the McCorrigan's Residence **

The plan was to enter the house and inconspicuously walk up the stairs to their room. However when they entered the foyer, they heard voices coming from the library. In order to go up the stairs one needed to walk past the library; so sneaking upstairs wasn't an option anymore. The three Fae passed the library hoping against the odds that nobody would see them; of course that wasn't the case.

"Ah look, it's no nice of you to come in to say hi. I was really hoping to see you before taking my leave." said the Fae, his voice deep as always; his white suit contrasting with his dark skin. He stood there proud and powerful like he owned the place; his arms behind his back.

"Hey kids! The Ash is here to discuss an important matter related to the Light." Trick smiled; only the three youngsters didn't reciprocate the smile. It wasn't anything new; they never hid their dislike for the man. The most averse to the Ash and his ways, was the young Succubus.

"Well far be it from us to interrupt you, so please continue whatever Fae stuff you were doing and we'll get out of your hair." said the Succubus, smiling at her grandfather and completely ignoring the man standing beside him.

"Ah, the young Succubus! You do have such a wild streak for someone your age but I understand it runs in the family; your mother was quite fierce herself." he smirked while Trick glared at him.

"Don't speak about my mom; you don't know shit about her!" Kenzi put her hand on Bo's forearm, trying to keep her calm.

"When will you learn to show some respect to your origins and to what our organization stand for?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Says the man named after a tree." quipped Kenzi; the Ash glared at the Goth.

"We, the Light, only want to preserve the welfare of the Fae - your people."

"And what about the humans, what do you have to say about them? You keep treating them like crap; like food. When you talk about respect, start practicing what you preach! People who treat others with respect and decency; those are my people and you're not among them." Bo said resolutely.

"This is our world, the world you were born into. This is the way things have always been, and these are our laws." The Ash explained like he was talking to a child.

"Well let me tell you what you can do with your laws. You can't take them and shove them where the sun doesn't shine!" Bo sent him a dirty look and stomped away from the library followed by her friends.

"If this is your way of convincing them to join the Light, I'm afraid it isn't working." Trick said, unfazed by the words exchanged between the Ash and his granddaughter.

"You spoil them too much, especially her. Being who she is, she should've learned some manners by now."

"They have a mind of their own; we want them to make their own decisions. If Bo feels this way about the Light, she has her reasons." Trick reasoned, defending them.

"Don't take that holier than thou attitude with me Blood King, you're the one who is lying to his own kin, not me. At least I say what I think up front but you, you've been hiding the truth from her all her life. You're no different from me." The Ash fixed him with a stare.

"I believe we were discussing something before the interruption, shall we continue? If not, you're free to leave my house." Trick said, refusing to acknowledge the Ash's petty opinion about him. The Ash nodded and they continued their discussion about politics.

While upstairs, Bo was seething with rage, this man was worse than the Dark Fae; scratch that, the two were no good. She couldn't stand their politics, the way they believe themselves to be supreme beings while spitting on anyone they judge to be beneath them. She will always be thankful to her grandparents for sending her to human schools, allowing her to make her own choices.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike that man?" Bo asked, pacing in front of her friends.

"You did mention you couldn't stand the Ash hole." Kenzi replied, from her position on the Succubus' bed.

"I mean what is it with today? It started great don't get me wrong. What with Lauren's kiss and all. But after that it all started to go to shit; she's been avoiding me and I couldn't find her anywhere in the damn school. And that's not all; I also had to deal with her territorial friend who can't stand me. What's next?!" Bo stopped pacing and looked expectantly at her friends, as if they could provide some kind of answer.

"Wait a minute! You and Lauren smooched! How am I only learning that now! You ungrateful little Succubus, I help you get the girl and this how you repay me, withholding naughty information? Not cool!" Kenzi stood from the bed and pointed her finger at the Succubus.

"Did you hear what I said Kenzi, she's avoiding me, she doesn't want to speak to me! Why?" She resumed her pacing. "I'm funny, I'm smart, I'm not bad looking, I'm well mannered, I'm a Succubus damn it! And still she finds a way to avoid me after a mind-blowing kiss, I might add. We should be together right now, kissing and maybe holding hands; if that's her thing. But no, here I am dealing with his wannabe highness of the Fae; what a bigot!" The young Succubus was practically fuming now.

It only took a whistle from the Siren to stop Bo in her tracks, covering her ears from the pain it caused. She glared at Hale when it ended and plopped down on her bed, snatching a pillow as she sat cross legged on the bed; her elbow supported by the pillow that was now resting on her lap.

"Thank you honey, if you got things to do, you can go. God only knows how much you enjoy our girl's talk." Kenzi said sarcastically. Hale jumped from his seat and took off out of the room, only too happy to go. Kenzi copied her friend's posture, facing her; with a pillow in her lap.

"I need to get her to talk to me. Today was her lucky day, she got sick and got to go home but she'll be back eventually. She will have no choice but to talk to me." Kenzi rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You don't see it, don't you?" Kenzi asked exasperation in her tone. Seeing her friend shake her head, Kenzi pinched the Succubus on the arm.

"Oww! Kenzi, what the hell!" Bo whined, massaging the sore spot on her arm.

"She played you! Come on Succubum, this thing has the word bullshit written all over it! I have to say she's smart." Kenzi smiled. Realization dawned on the young Succubus' face.

"More like sly as a fox! She totally got me!" Bo exclaimed angrily. She was really worried and now knowing it was just a ruse to avoid her, it hurt.

"Why would she do that Kenz? Maybe she really doesn't like me." Bo admitted feeling deflated.

"If you believe that then you've just lost the little of intelligence you had left." Kenzi deadpanned. "You're going to step up your game Bo, we're past the introduction phase. Now is the time to play dirty and use all the old tricks in the book."

"Like what?" Bo asked fearful.

"Trust me Bo Bo, Lauren won't know what hit her when she sees you tomorrow." Kenzi replied with a glint in her eyes, Bo didn't know if she should be scared or excited about Kenzi's plan.

"And yeah, we'll need Tamsin!" Now the Succubus was scared.

**Wilson Academy High School – The next day **

Lauren opened her locker, looking alternatively to her right and then to her left; maybe she was being paranoid like when her father drove her to school, she felt him looking at her like he was expecting her to grow a second head or something. She knew it was rubbish, just like how she was avoiding Bo but right now she wasn't ready to face her, even though the brunette had been on her mind non-stop since their kiss. As was expected, her mind started to wander and she didn't see the person approaching behind her. However, there was a change in the air when she felt fingertips sliding down her back at a tantalizing pace, stopping just above the waistline of her jeans, only to resume their caress at the small of her back.

"Hi Lauren." The blonde shuddered, feeling the girl's warm breath right next to her ear.

"Hi." the greeting came out more in a whisper, as she decided to search her locker and see how far her head could go into the confined space. Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

"I was worried. I heard you went home sick but then Nadia told me it wasn't anything serious; that you had a headache." Bo was still caressing the blonde's back; her hands seemed to possess a mind of their own when it came to the blonde. At least Lauren wasn't pulling away but how could she be so hell-bent on ignoring her. Bo let out an exasperated sigh; this was leading nowhere.

"Lauren, could you please look at me? Your head won't go in any further so you might as well step away from your locker." Lauren seemed to come to the same conclusion as she took a step away and turned to face Bo; her breath caught in her throat when she saw her. Bo practically jumped with joy internally seeing the blonde's expression; she would have to thank Kenzi later.

"My God, you're beautiful." Lauren rolled her eyes heavenward, chiding herself for just blurting that out, she cleared her throat." I mean your hair, it looks beautiful. Did you do something with it?" She asked lamely, a blush creeping up her neck; it wasn't helping that now Bo was giving her that winning smile of hers.

Lauren wasn't expecting it; Bo was wearing low cut black jeans with a black tank top that showed more cleavage than usual. Her hair was wavier than it normally was; soft tendrils cascading down her shoulders that were covered by her leather jacket. Looking down she also noticed the new boots the brunette was wearing. One of her most enticing features though was that her eyes were highlighted with a soft touch of eyeliner. Lauren couldn't stop staring; she was such a sucker for those soulful brown eyes.

"Thanks. We need to talk Lauren." Bo said, staring at her.

"Yeah I know but right now I have to go to class, so I'll see you around okay?" Lauren quickly locked her locker and started walking away briskly.

"Lauren!" Bo called after the blonde who stopped and turned around to look at her." The classroom is this way." Bo pointed to the opposite direction the blonde was taking. Lauren felt the blush spread to her cheeks, now. Bo walked to the blonde and took her hand and walked with her down the hall, this time in the right direction. "And I know this because we happen to share the same class." she chuckled. Lauren let out an embarrassed laugh; she just made a complete fool of herself; what a way to start the day. Maybe it wasn't too late to feign another sickness, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a new chapter. Thank you all for reading this story and to my beta :D

* * *

History class was a bore; it always was regardless of the grade you were in - it was a bore. At least that was Bo's thoughts about the subject. However since she got to be seated next to the blonde and worked with her during class, History didn't seem so boring to Bo anymore - perhaps a little tedious at times, but boring, certainly not. Bo passed the note to Lauren inconspicuously while Mr. Parker was talking about the Confederation. Some students were nearly asleep despite it being the first period. Lauren took the note and read it.

"Lunch?"

Lauren scribbled down her answer quickly and slid the note back to Bo who was pretending to pay attention to what Mr. Parker was saying. Lauren shook her head, Bo was really good at this, if she didn't know any better she would've sworn that the brunette was indeed interested in History. But she did know better.

"Can't, lunch with Nadia, wanna join?"

Bo nearly scoffed; Lauren knew pretty well that she and Nadia weren't the best of friends. She was doing it on purpose; the blonde was avoiding her and now she was using Nadia as a shield. She had been right, Lauren Lewis was as sly as a fox. Bo wrote her answer rapidly; sliding back the note.

"I'll pass. How about after class by the gym?"

Lauren scribbled an answer and slid the note to Bo; returning her focus to what the teacher was saying.

"Can't. I'm grounded; my father is picking me up right after class."

Bo read the answer and let out a shaky breath; she was getting frustrated and of course the reason was the blonde right next to her. She scribbled back an answer and passed the note to Lauren, not caring one bit if Mr. Parker saw; she was beyond trying to be discreet.

"Then meet me quickly after History; come on Lauren don't be a meanie."

Lauren answered quickly, sliding the note back to the brunette. She knew Bo wanted to see her, hell she wanted to see her too, so much; too much to be considered healthy. Lauren watched Bo out of the corner of her eyes, she was so beautiful; even when saying the most disparaging things, she was still the sweetest thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Can't, don't have enough time between periods. Maybe some other time?"

Bo groaned with frustration, she crumpled the note and turned to Lauren, talking to her directly.

"When?" She asked impatiently. Lauren looked at her; a frown on her face.

"I don't know." Lauren hissed.

"Oh come on you can't be serious!" Bo exclaimed; Lauren stared at her, eyes wide open. Mr. Parker stopped his explanation and turned to look at the person who had interrupted him. He fixed the brunette with a glare and for a moment Bo looked afraid.

"Miss McCorrigan I know that it must seem like a scandalous amount of resolutions to adopt in one conference but that's what happened at the Quebec Conference in 1864, so keep your commentaries to yourself." Mr. Parker scolded the student with a gruff voice.

"Yes sir." Bo breathed a sigh of relief when he resumed his explanation. Lauren stifled a laugh and Bo glared at her. The professor kept on with the lesson, using some examples to get some points across. Minutes before dismissing the class, Mr. Parker announced that they will have to turn in an assignment paper and that they will have to work in pairs. Lauren tensed when she heard the word 'pairs'; seeing an opening, Bo quickly informed Mr. Parker that she'd work with Lauren before the blonde could say anything. When all the pairs were formed and approved by the Professor, the class was dismissed. Bo returned to her seat, looking proud of herself while the blonde was already packing her things in a huff.

"I guess 'some other time' turned out to be sooner that you'd thought, huh partner?" Lauren glared at her.

"Whatever! We'll have to work separately because I can't stay at school after hours to work with you- I'm grounded remember? And before you can suggest that I come to your house, because I know you will, I can't do that either." Now Lauren was the one with the smug look on her face.

"And before you suggest that I come to your place to work on our assignment, because I know you will." Bo said sarcastically and Lauren rolled her eyes, "I accept. You know how much I like to spend time with you." Bo continued in a sweet tone; a little too sweet to Lauren's taste; she could see the wheels turning in the brunette's brain.

"You can't do that, we can't work together on this assignment, we need to find other people to pair up with." Lauren slung her backpack on her shoulder, ready to leave when Bo called after her but instead of facing her, she stood with her back to the brunette.

"Why Lauren? Why do you seem so intent on avoiding me all of the sudden? I thought we were getting along but maybe I thought wrong." Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the sadness in Bo's tone and just like that she discovered something new; she couldn't stand the thought of Bo being sad; she always wanted her with a smile on her face and if she was the one putting it there, even better. She grabbed Bo's wrist when she was passing her and Bo turned to face her. Seeing Bo's sad eyes, Lauren knew she was a goner.

"It would be better if you could come over to my place right after class; you could follow my dad so that you'll know where I live and it would give us plenty of time to talk. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah sure." Bo was smiling from ear to ear at the blonde. Lauren was happily relieved to see that winning smile back on Bo's face. She really was a sucker for those brown eyes.

"Then let's go I won't have you making me late." This time, Lauren was the one taking Bo's hand to walk to their next class. Bo was grinning like a loon, yes no one could resist the puppy dog eyes and Lauren Lewis was not immune; indeed it was one of the oldest tricks in her book but the blonde didn't need to know that.

**Wilson Academy High School – Lunch Break **

Bo was on a high; no one could take her down from it and if someone tried she'd knock them down. She was going to Lauren's house by invitation from the blonde herself; she was going to be in her private space all alone with her. History was now officially her favorite subject and even Mr. Parker seemed less grouchy. She was making her way to the cafeteria, while Lauren had left to find Nadia at their usual spot.

Bo caught sight of Kenzi and Hale and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Bo Bo someone's chipper today?" Kenzi said smiling, taking note of the gleam in her friend's eyes. The young Succubus nodded enthusiastically, wisps of hair coming in her face. "Hot hot lady love's giving you some love?"

"Something like that." Bo replied mysteriously.

"Girls!" Hale muttered shaking his head and Kenzi pinched his arm lightly, chiding him.

They went to serve themselves, piling their plates with food and sat at their usual table where Tamsin was reading a book, a frown on her face.

"Well well if it isn't Miss Sunshine?" Bo said to Tamsin, getting back at her for the day before, when the blonde greeted her with the same expression, knowing only too well that she was everything but Miss Sunshine. Tamsin looked at her above the rim of her book.

"Don't you have a meal to eat?" she snapped getting back to her reading, Bo just shrugged.

"So what's all the giddiness about?" Kenzi opened a can of coke, pouring herself some in a cup.

"I have a date with Lauren." Bo grinned; Kenzi stopped mid swig.

"Seriously?" Kenzi looked at her, arching a perfect shaped eyebrow, not so convinced with that. She didn't doubt her friend's abilities, on the contrary but it was all too good to be true. The day before, the blonde was avoiding her friend and now she was going on a date with her? Nah, she didn't fall for that and Bo knew it too.

"Okay, I might have forgotten to mention that it was a study meeting/date. Fine, it's a study meeting happy now!" She snapped at her friend seeing that she wasn't buying it.

"Very." Kenzi smiled.

"But I get to see her after class, alone if you get my drift." Bo said taking a bite of her salad and Kenzi gave her a thumbs up. They were chatting away between bites; Tamsin still reading and munching on an apple when Dyson arrived. Putting his tray on the table, he reversed a chair and straddled it, a big grin on his face.

"Aren't we all the happy campers." Tamsin said sarcastically, seeing the big grin on Dyson's face before continuing reading.

"I'm more than happy, I feel energized!" Kenzi looked at him funny." I have a piece of gossip from Ruby that you'll find interesting; it's got to do with blondie. Plus I heard that you were making progress with her." Dyson said to Bo, eyebrows wriggling suggestively." I'll tell you all tonight, right now I'm hungry."

"Her name is Lauren and you shouldn't believe everything that you hear Dyson." Bo snapped, she didn't like what he was implying, any less than the way he was suggesting it. Dyson shrugged his shoulders and munched on his sandwich.

**Wilson High School Academy – End of Last Period**

As the end of class was nearing, Lauren was feeling jittery as in less than 5 minutes she would be on her way home with Bo. To be honest she was at a loss as to what to expect from this study meeting, Bo was quite the unpredictable type. Besides she did promise they would eventually talk and she would have to be true to her word. When the bell finally rang and class was dismissed, she made her way out of the classroom however, she wasn't expecting Nadia to be waiting for her outside.

"Hey you!" Lauren smiled, as she greeted her friend.

"I thought that it'd be nice if we could walk to the parking lot together." The two started walking among other students, all in a hurry to get out of the school.

"What for? Do you want more details from me?" Lauren joked, bumping hips playfully with the laughing brunette.

"No though I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you picked a fight with someone over a girl you hardly know." Nadia said feigning disinterest.

"Okay, first it wasn't a fight and secondly I know Bo." Lauren affirmed.

"You do or you think that you do?" Nadia asked stopping in the middle of the way, students had to swerve in order to not bump into the two friends.

"I do admit that it hasn't been a long time since we started hanging out with each other but I trust her." Nadia arched an eyebrow, sceptical.

"That's another thing Lauren - trusting someone without knowing them? Look all I'm trying to say is that maybe you should be more careful about her, you don't know her." Nadia said seriously, Lauren let out a sigh.

"And you do?" Lauren snapped.

"Not personally but people talk and maybe Lachlan wasn't exaggerating when he said that she was trouble." Nadia said resolutely. Lauren looked at her, clearly conflicted; now she couldn't tell Nadia about the kiss even if she wanted to. There was obviously a lot of bad vibes going on between the two.

"Nadia don't worry 'kay, Bo is a great girl and I think that you, my friend worry too much." Nadia still looked dubious but eventually she let it go. The two kept walking until they reached the parking lot where Jack's car was parked; Bo was waiting on the other side chatting with Tamsin. The plan was for Hale and Kenzi to get a ride home with Tamsin and Dyson and later on the two had plans to hang out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, be careful okay?" Nadia said glancing at Bo suspiciously.

"Yes mom." Lauren joked, she hugged the brunette and walked towards Bo; she greeted the blonde that was with her and showed Bo her father's car, so that she would know which one it was.

"Okay, so see you later Bo; bye Tamsin." The blonde smiled which surprised Lauren as Tamsin wasn't a people person.

"Bye Lauren." With that, Lauren got into her father's car. "What?" Tamsin asked, seeing that Bo was looking at her funny." If you're really serious about this girl I might as well start being nice to her." Tamsin smiled and left the young Succubus who was still surprised by what she'd just witnessed. That was good though, Lauren was earning some brownie points with her family without even knowing it.

**The Lewis' Residence **

The drive to Lauren's house wasn't particularly long; traffic had been light so it was quite easy to follow the car. Bo parked her car in front of the two story house and walked over to Lauren who was waiting for her.

"Your father is not staying?" asked Bo as Lauren opened the door to her house.

"No he has some work to do at the Research Center. Make yourself at home." Bo followed Lauren around the house as she was given a quick tour of the place.

"Your father has his own lab in the house?" Bo asked eyes opened wide, she was quite surprised by that. Lauren nodded as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you play?" Bo asked motioning to the piano.

"Yeah but you should hear my mom play, she is a lot better than me." Lauren said smiling, Bo couldn't help but notice the way Lauren mentioned her mother with so much pride. Maybe that was what it felt like to have a mom, she thought.

Soon they reached the kitchen where Lauren put together some snacks and drinks for them.

"So where do you want to do it, here or in my room?" Lauren asked, Bo arched an eyebrow and gave her a cheesy grin. Lauren let out a laugh; she realized how what she'd said could be misinterpreted. "You're incorrigible." she said a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Let's do it in your room." Bo grinned.

"Stop that!" Lauren chided her lightly as she walked up the stairs to go to her room. Bo was only too happy to follow Lauren and admire the view as she walked up the stairs. "By the way, it's impolite to stare." Bo paused completely baffled, how could Lauren know that she was staring - she had her back to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bo replied quickly, this time watching the steps as she climbed up them.

"Sure." Lauren smirked.

When they reached her room, Lauren opened the door for Bo, inviting her to enter. Bo didn't know what to expect but seeing Lauren's room she couldn't help but smile, it was so Lauren; neat and sciency. The room was painted in powder blue and white tones and Bo did a double take when she saw the mini lab station. She looked at Lauren who only shrugged her shoulders. There was a bay window seat with cushions and in the middle of the room sat the queen sized bed, of course with a blue duvet. Shelves were filled with books and there was a painting of the ocean hung on the far wall of the room.

"I think it will take us about two and a half hours, tops to finish the assignment if we get started now." Lauren put the snacks and drinks on her desk and took her textbooks out of her backpack. Bo opened one of the nutritious bars and munched on it.

"Do you have any Cracker Jacks?" she asked while taking her books out of her backpack. Lauren turned to her looking flabbergasted; didn't she know how unhealthy those snacks were? Bo saw Lauren's incredulous expression and gave a short laugh "It's a joke Lauren, jeez you look like I've just threatened your pet."

"I don't have a pet."

"Smart ass." Bo replied putting her things on the desk.

"You would know, you were the one ogling it minutes ago." Lauren said smartly; Bo looked like a kid who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I was most certainly not!" Bo crossed her arms defensively. Lauren watched her smiling, mirth dancing in her eyes; she approached the brunette slowly, reducing the distance between them. Bo was observing the blonde with every step she took, excitement coursing through her veins the closer she got.

"You're an awful liar." Lauren said, looking straight into those soulful brown eyes, she could feel this constant pull towards Bo growing stronger; it was like she lost her inhibitions whenever she was near. She watched as Bo ran her tongue over her bottom lip and her thoughts were getting all jumbled again. "And a tease." Bo smiled at her and with a great deal of effort, pulled away from the blonde; she felt her inner Succubus protest but she had to. She really wanted to talk to Lauren before things got heated. This time they would do things right and that meant no making out before having a talk.

"I think we should get started." Lauren nodded, her thoughts still a little fuzzy.

Seating side by side at her desk, they started working on their History paper. Time flies when you're having fun and that was definitely the case for them. They worked relatively well together; Lauren couldn't remember a time when she had laughed so much while working on an assignment. What with Bo's quips and funny comments, Lauren liked this side of her; again it felt right being with the brunette. However being this close wasn't helping, she really had wanted to kiss her earlier but Bo had pulled away, leaving her no choice than to comply and sit tight on a chair, hoping that the feeling would pass. Obviously, it didn't, as every time they brushed against each other she lost whatever control she had left.

"What do you think?" Bo asked looking up from their work to the blonde. "Lauren?"

"Huh?" Bo smiled; she could tell that Lauren hadn't been listening to a word she had said.

"I asked if you think we should add another paragraph to our answer. Personally I think we're done here, we would be repetitive if we added anything else."

"Yeah totally." Lauren answered absentmindedly.

"So let's just get cozy and make out on the bed." Bo arched an eyebrow.

"Sure." Lauren replied. That did it for Bo, she gently took Lauren by the arm and turned her to face her. Lauren finally snapped from her musings when she felt her chair move and Bo touching her.

"You're not even listening Lauren, I just asked you to make out with me on your bed and you answered sure like I was just saying that I'm going to the bathroom or something. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" she ran a finger along Lauren's temple. Lauren shivered, she knew it was time for them to have that talk and address the pink elephant in the room even she if she wasn't ready for it. She got up from her seat and pulled Bo along with her, holding her hand.

"If I recall I owe you a talk." she said while she led Bo to the window seat. They got comfortable, sitting Indian style across from each other. They stared at each other awkwardly, not really knowing who should start talking first; in the mean time, said pink elephant was now blatantly dancing around the room. Finally Lauren grew tired of the silence and blurted the first thing coming to her mind.

"So we kissed." She rolled her eyes, what was it about today that she blurted things out like that?

"And then you disappeared." Bo finished, adding to the obvious statement.

"I didn't Bo." Lauren replied softly.

"Now who is the liar Lauren? First you started acting all strange and then you were gone. I know you were sick but seriously we both know that wasn't true." Lauren went to protest but Bo cut her off , "Don't deny it please, I just want to know why. Did I offend you in any way because if that's the case then I'm sorry Lauren. It won't happen again." Bo, convinced that it was the reason behind the blonde's avoidance started apologizing, scared that now she would stop talking to her. Lauren instinctively reached over to stop the brunette from talking; grasping Bo's hands firmly but gently.

"Shhh, you talk too much." Lauren scolded lightly, making Bo smile. "You're right I've been avoiding you and that was wrong of me." Bo felt her smile waver, she nodded and lowered her head slightly; well at least Lauren was letting her down gently. Talk about unrequited love? She really wanted to go home right now. She stood up quickly and went to gather her things, Lauren watched her completely baffled.

"I gotta go." Bo said, putting her textbooks in her backpack.

"What? Go where? We're not even finished talking!" Lauren stood up, coming behind the brunette. "Would you stop for a second!" she snatched the backpack from Bo's hands effectively stopping her.

"Lauren, give me back my bag." Bo demanded, exasperation in her tone, she extended her hand forward.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Lauren insisted, she didn't want Bo to leave and certainly not in this state. Bo let out a sigh, wondering why Lauren was doing all this; must she really drag this and make her feel worse?

"Look Lauren I get it okay, I won't bother you anymore. Now give it back." Bo tried to stand tall but she was starting to lose her composure, she didn't expect Lauren's rejection to hurt so much.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked confused, she quickly replayed the scene in her mind to determine what she said that would've upset the brunette and it dawned on her how her words must have sounded to her. "You think that…" She couldn't even finish her sentence for she was too stunned. How could Bo even think that? Okay she wasn't really the most forthcoming with her feelings, but that wasn't reason enough to think that it was due to rejection." You really are a piece of work, do you know that?!" Lauren said offended. Bo looked at her flabbergasted; she couldn't believe the nerve of the blonde.

"And you're bat-shit crazy, do you know that?! Keep the bag, I'm out of here!" Bo put on her jacket and walked to the door. Before she could open the door, Lauren caught her arm keeping her from walking away. Lauren dropped the backpack and turned Bo around to face her. Before Bo could even register what was happening, Lauren had her pressed against the door; her hands framing her face, and her eyes asking the silent question. Bo paused for a moment before it registered what Lauren was doing; she answered by sliding her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her close; this time there was no hesitancy when she felt Lauren's lips on hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle, reacquainting herself with the brunette's lips; she had missed their taste. It was hard to believe that was only one day since their first kiss. Bo's hands glided over Lauren's back; the Succubus let out a moan when she felt a slow trail of kisses along her jaw and then down to the side of her neck. When she felt teeth grazing her pulse point, she let out a sigh; the blonde definitely had a way with her. Sliding one hand behind the blonde's neck she brought Lauren's lips back to hers, kissing her hard and provoking a moan from the blonde.

"This is exactly why I wanted to stay away from you." Lauren breathed softly when they pulled away for air.

"Why is that?" Bo chuckled against Lauren's neck where she was planting small kisses.

"You make me forget the Periodic Table." her answer came in a hiss, Bo had found a sensitive spot on her neck. Bo let out a laugh and pulled away slightly to look at Lauren, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Is that the Mendeleev's thing that we learnt in Physics?" When Lauren nodded shyly, Bo couldn't resist and leaned forward to give her a small kiss "You're such a nerd!" she said pulling away.

"I get that a lot." Lauren smiled, stroking tendrils from the brunette's hair.

"I like you Lauren." This declaration caught the blonde off guard, the sassy and spunky girl she's came to know was gone. In front of her stood a brunette whose eyes betrayed her uncertainty. "I really like you." Bo said softly.

"I like you too." Lauren smiled at how cute the brunette was being.

"So I was thinking that maybe if you were interested, we could go out. I mean, I could ask you out but only if you want to, of course." Bo fumbled with the words. If Kenzi could see her right now she would have laughed her ass off seeing the Succubus acting all clumsy in front of a girl. The truth was Bo never had to ask anyone out before, she was a Succubus. People were attracted to her, there was a common agreement there- no relationship, no strings attached. With Lauren it was different; she wanted it all.

This time it was Lauren that leaned in to kiss the brunette, tentatively she deepened the kiss and when Bo's tongue made contact with hers, something snapped within her. Her body was craving Bo's; it screamed to possess her; the girl was hers and nobody was going to touch what was hers. It was the most irrational thought but the pull was strong and her body was addicted to the brunette. It seemed to have come to this decision on its own- no more running away.

Bo's body was pressed right against hers but when it came to Bo, it felt like it wasn't close enough. Frustrated with the distance, she gripped Bo's hips and without thinking of what she was doing, she lifted her; Bo uttered a short squeak of surprise, startled by the blonde's sudden forwardness and strength. The Succubus wrapped her legs around Lauren's waist, her arms locked around her neck. Lauren gave a sigh of contentment and looked at Bo.

"I'll go out with you. Now that you've asked me out, but know that you're stuck with me." she said tightening her hold on the back of Bo's thighs.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're clingy?" Bo asked and Lauren shook her head.

"You should know by now that I don't mind being stuck with you." Bo noticed blue flecks in Lauren's eyes and quickly snuggled into the crook of Lauren's neck breathing her in; she was seeing things now, the Succubus in her was hungry. "Does that mean that you're stuck with me too?" Bo asked softly against the blonde's skin and it sent shivers

down Lauren's spine. Unable to formulate a word she simply nodded, after a few minutes Bo kissed that same spot on her neck and pulled away, the blue flecks were gone. "Deal!" she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Now how are we going to seal that deal of ours?" she asked smiling. "With a handshake?" Lauren held her tighter, bringing the brunette's attention to the location of her hands. "Should you put me down then?"

Lauren grinned but didn't make any effort to put her down, Bo was back to her sassy self, pretending to think hard about their so-called predicament." Well if you don't want to put me down, I'll take a kiss, I'm not difficult." Lauren rolled her eyes but kissed the brunette back when she leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

They were interrupted when they heard Lauren's father calling her from downstairs.

"I'm not a huge fan of your father right now." Bo whispered against Lauren's lips.

"Me neither." the blonde replied.

Lauren let out an exasperated sigh and eventually put Bo down. Lauren excused herself from Bo, saying she would be back in a few and went downstairs to see what her father wanted.

"Your friend is still here. I thought you would have finished by now?" Jack asked while he made his way to the kitchen, putting away the groceries that he had bought on his way back home.

"Yes we've just finished." Lauren replied, she helped her father with the groceries. Jack observed his daughter closely, checking for any changes. Now that he knew about his daughter's condition, he couldn't help but be suspicious. Elizabeth was angry and wouldn't speak to him; she had taken double shifts just so she wouldn't have to see him.

"She can go home then?"

Lauren paused what she was doing and watched her father. He seemed a little too eager to see Bo gone and she didn't like it.

"I was thinking that maybe she could stay and join us for dinner?" she asked, the carton of milk that she was going to put in the fridge still in her hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea, your mother will be here any minute, she must be tired due to her double shift; she might not be up for company." Jack tried to explain however Lauren could see right through it and she recognized an excuse when she heard one. She put the milk in the fridge and watched her father.

"Is something wrong dad?" She asked tentatively.

"No, why are you asking?" Jack answered nonchalantly.

"I don't know I just…" Jack watched his daughter expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Nothing daddy I'll just say goodbye to Bo. Don't you want to say something to her?" Lauren looked at her father.

"Like what?" Jack asked bewildered. Lauren opened her eyes wide; her father wasn't so indifferent usually.

"I don't know, say hi perhaps?" She snapped irritated.

"Watch your tone young lady, do I have to remind you that you're still grounded and one week can very easily be turned into two."

"Whatever!" Lauren walked out of the kitchen angrily. Bo was walking down the stairs, her backpack in her hand when she saw the blonde with a frown on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Bo asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I see that you're in a hurry. I was hoping that we could talk some more but we got distracted." Lauren smiled shyly.

"It's not like that I just don't want to get home late, otherwise my grandparents will worry. But you're right we definitely need to do more talking next time." Bo said, linking hands with the blonde.

"Okay, come on I'll walk you to your car." The two made their way out the door to Bo's car in front of the house; her father's car was already parked in the garage.

"Be careful on the road and text me when you arrive, so I'll know that you've reached home in one piece." Bo knew it was a playful dig at her driving but she didn't care; it was nice to have someone worrying about her that wasn't her family or friends. Now she had Lauren- her caring, gentle, intelligent and sexy as hell blonde nerd for that.

"Yes but don't worry okay." she said smiling, reaching to open the driver's door.

"Oh I'm not worried about you but rather for those unfortunate drivers that will be on the road with you." Bo turned to look at Lauren.

"That wasn't nice." She complained, pouting.

"But very much true." Lauren laughed, hugging Bo by the waist.

"Now you're just being mean." Lauren kept laughing.

"Am I?" Bo nodded putting her best sad puppy dog face.

"I am sorry, will a kiss make it all better?" Lauren asked.

"If you insist." The sad puppy dog expression was now long forgotten, a grin firmly set on the brunette's face. Both leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway for a sweet and long kiss. Bo pulled away, nibbling on her bottom lip; the blonde was really making it difficult for her to leave.

"I better be going or I won't be leaving anytime soon. Promise you won't start acting strange tomorrow and avoid me. You're serious about this right?" She asked softly, all trace of laughter gone from her voice.

"I am." Lauren stroked her hair gently. "Now scoot!" Bo smiled, she got in and started the car and with a wave of her hand she was gone. Lauren watched as the car got farther away, turned and then was gone from view. Lauren smiled, she closed her eyes as if she concentrated hard enough she could still feel the brunette close to her, hugging her. She felt different as if accepting her feelings for Bo changed her somehow. It was like she had this new sense of freedom and inner strength that she wasn't aware of. It was a subtle change but she knew that she had Bo to thank for it. She found herself doing things that she wouldn't normally do and the surprising thing was that she didn't even feel bothered by it. Lauren's father taught her to always try to find the logical meaning to everything even if it seemed out of the ordinary. While her mother taught her to be cautious and to not make rash decisions without properly considering all options first. Well logic couldn't explain what she felt for Bo and for once in her life she was okay with that. People would most likely talk, with the most opinionated ones expressing their discontentment but if she were honest with herself, she didn't really care. She was happy. Changes were in the air and Jack Lewis was only too aware about it as he watched his daughter from the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to you all for reading this story, for your reviews, favorites and follows. Also I want to thank my beta, for her amazing work with each chapters and her good advices. Here's a new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Bo arrived home in a daze; still on cloud nine. She parked her car and walked in the house with a skip in her step. She made her way to the dining room, putting her things on a chair en route. The table was set and everyone was seated.

"Finally you're home! I was just about to ask Kenzi to call you." Her grandmother addressed her. Bo went to wash her hands and took her seat next to Tamsin.

"Sorry gran, I lost track of the time." Bo said smiling; Dyson let out a snort and she shot him a dirty look. She got her mobile out of her pocket and texted Lauren quickly.

"It's okay, just give us a call next time you're late and please put that phone away. You youngsters always have to take that thing everywhere." a few sniggers could be heard around the table. "Dinner is family time." All the young Fae around the table smiled at Mary's commentary. She was the one setting the rules around the house; they were not the typical family so it was important to set some ground rules, and no wireless or electronic devices were allowed at the dinner table.

Trick married Mary after the death of his wife Ysabeau; Bo never knew her maternal grandmother and considered Mary as her gran. Mary McCorrigan was like a mother for all the young Fae in the house and Trick, a paternal figure. They all considered the McCorrigan couple to be the parents that they never really had or wished they had; they were like any other family albeit a reconstituted one.

They ate dinner, conversing, talking about school and games like any common family would. During dinner everyone had noticed that Bo had been particularly chatty more than Kenzi and that was saying something as nobody could match Kenzi in that department; she could be a real chatterbox when she wanted to. The youngsters all helped to clear the table after dinner before going upstairs, leaving the couple in the kitchen.

"She is chipper." whispered Trick to his wife while he was helping her put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Chipper? She's glowing like a Christmas tree." Mary exclaimed laughing.

Mary McCorrigan and Ysabeau had been childhood friends, like her long lost friend she was a Succubus too; the two shared something special, they were like sisters and when Ysabeau died, a hole was left in her heart. Trick had lost his soul mate and his daughter was gone; the only thing that gave him any solace for some time had been his granddaughter . Unexpectedly the two found comfort in each other and Mary learned to let go of the hate she felt for the man she considered was to blame for the death of her friend. They finally decided to get married more out of a need for company than anything else and they have been together ever since. There were details in their story that the youngsters weren't privy to; some things needed to stay in the past because in the end knowing about them did more harm than good. That was the explanation Trick provided when Mary had wanted to reveal all the truth to Bo. They didn't talk about it anymore as Trick knew that if his granddaughter ever found out about all the family's secrets she would probably never forgive him. They were a family and they didn't want ghosts from the past to disrupt the harmony that they created in their home.

"Do we know anything else about this person?" asked Trick, assuming that his granddaughter's happiness was due to a certain someone more than anything else.

"No we don't. We'll know soon enough though." Mary said good-naturedly.

"Let's hope you're right." Trick said letting out a sigh.

"Dear I'm always right." Mary smiled.

Upstairs, Kenzi was in Bo's room, pressing her for details about her study date. Bo was lying back on her bed while Kenzi was sitting beside her watching her expectantly.

"You're really curious." Bo said smiling. Kenzi gave her a look that said "duh that's obvious, now spill". "I'm happy Kenz, she just blows me away." Bo had a dreamy expression on her face. Kenzi didn't even think about a witty reply for how corny it sounded; she just had to look at the young Succubus to see that she was truly happy.

"Then I'm happy for you." Kenzi smiled genuinely at her and playfully nudged her in the side." So did you get a date?" Bo nodded, still smiling. Kenzi uncharacteristically let out a scream of joy and jumped on the Succubus to give her a hug. Bo, who didn't expect such an outburst of joy, hugged her back or as much as she could in her position; so she sat up in order to properly hug her friend.

"That's my girl! That's good Bo Bo, awww my little girl is all grown up!" She teased and Bo pushed her away playfully.

"Again Kenzi I don't know where you got that idea but you're not my mom."

"Honey I was always the mom." Kenzi said matter-of-factly. "So how did it go? What happened? What did she say? What did you say? I want all the details and don't forget anything." Kenzi said in one breath, true to her bubbly self.

"Slow down Veronica Mars, I'm getting there." Bo laughed "Well I arrived at her home, her father left right away he had things to do. She showed me around the house…"

"Honey are you getting somewhere with all of this." Kenzi cut her short, with a wave of her hand.

"I'm getting there Kenz! Like I was saying she showed me her house and then we went upstairs."

"Upstairs, that's good." Kenzi said wriggling her eyebrows.

"To work!" Bo deadpanned, to Kenzi's dismay. "We worked on our assignment and then we talked."

"At which part did you actually get your date?" Kenzi asked; she was kind of expecting more than that.

"Jeez would you let me finish? Like I was saying we started talking and then it started to go down the drain."

"Man, didn't I teach you anything at all?" Kenzi complained; Bo rolled her eyes and continued to talk much to the impatience of her friend.

"It all turned to crap because it was a misunderstanding and then she got that fearless look in her eyes and she kissed me." Bo smiled and Kenzi for once didn't have any come back. "We kissed then I asked her on a date and she said yes. End of story." Bo said satisfied with her light version.

"That's it!?" Kenzi asked incredulously.

"A real lady has no memory." she said grinning, ignoring Kenzi's scowl "But it was **_hot_** Kenzi!" The brunette let herself fall back on the bed, and let out a sigh; she looked up at her friend with a smile. "I can be myself with her, there's no Succubus standards that I need to live up to. She doesn't expect me to put my whammy on her, show her a good time and then bring her home so I could make her some kind of princess. She wants Bo; not the Succubus; and it's great!"

Kenzi nodded, she knew what her friend was referring to, she had seen many young Fae take interest in her friend just so they could get to know the Blood King or be part of the "royal" family. Those were the shallow ones; the others were just intrigued by a Succubus' powers. Needless to say, back then it was painful to watch how some of those individuals would gush about her friend but now Kenzi and Bo would just laugh about it and Bo would then feed on them, so it was a win-win situation.

"Bo if she really wants you then that means she wants the Succubus too even if she's not aware of it. This is you, how can you dissociate the two when you're one and the same person?" Kenzi put her hand on the brunette's knee affectionately but Bo just shook her head.

"And what good did it bring me Kenz? My last attempt of a real relationship was a total fuck up and I don't want that part of me corrupting what shot I may have with Lauren." Bo said resolutely, looking at her friend right in the eye.

"Well for the relationship part, it really sucked but it wasn't your fault; you didn't have the same self control that you have now and for the Fae part it shouldn't be a problem; what with the Fundamental Law and everything." Kenzi said referring to the law about humans not knowing about the Fae.

"I'm not doing it for the law; I'm doing it for me Kenzi." Bo said softly.

"Then do what makes you happy." Kenzi gave her a small smile and lunged at her friend to hug her tight. Bo caught her, holding her just as tightly. "You're more than a Succubus, the wondersnatch Bo Bo or the Blood King's granddaughter; and you're more than the Fae - you're my sister. You deserve to be happy and that goes for the Succubum because she's my sister too." Kenzi spoke softly and Bo hugged her even tighter if that was possible.

"I love you too Kenz." Bo said softly.

"Well don't forget that tomorrow when I borrow your favorite pair of boots." she said quickly, jumping out of the bed and walking briskly to the door.

"When did I agree to that?" Bo asked suspiciously.

"You didn't need to." with that Kenzi walked out the door, a big smile on her face. She reappeared seconds later, head peaking out "I'm really happy for you Bo Bo; good night."

"Good night Kenzi." Bo replied and took her phone and texted Lauren. "Miss you already."

Seconds later she received a text back, she smiled when she read it. "So you are the clingy one after all"

She texted back right away, "You really know how to put a damper on one's mood"

Bo bit her bottom lip nervously; it has been a couple of minutes since her last text and Lauren didn't reply. She sighed in relief when she received a text, her eyes flashing blue when she read it.

"I miss you too and those sweet lips of yours"

It was official, Lauren Lewis really wanted to bring her inner Succubus to its knees but she was sure to enjoy every second of it.

**The Lewis' Residence **

Elizabeth was reading a report on one of her patients who had just been admitted. She was so focused on her reading that she wasn't even paying attention to what her husband was doing; that's probably why she didn't notice his intense staring. Finally Jack got tired of being ignored and spoke to his wife.

"I think one week is not enough, two would be better; we've been too soft." When he didn't receive an answer he spoke again, this time louder. "Elizabeth, are you listening to me? I said that…"

"We have to ground our daughter for 2 weeks, what I'm wondering is why would we do that when we agreed that one will be enough?" she asked, her eyes still on her report.

"Don't you think it would be a wise thing to do considering her condition?" Jack snapped irritated, that got Elizabeth's attention as she looked up from her report to her husband, giving him a dirty look.

"Jack she has no condition, she's not sick." Elizabeth snapped.

"I caught her kissing some girl in front of the house." he said getting agitated by the second in front of his wife's carefree attitude.

"She likes girls. I would be more surprised if you had caught her kissing a boy." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

They were living in Orléans when Lauren told them that she liked girls and that she had for quite some time. It had come as a shock for Jack to learn that his little girl was attracted to girls and not boys; and that the vision he had of one day walking her down the aisle to give her away to her future husband was now slightly altered. For a whole month he walked on eggshells around his daughter, not knowing exactly how to handle this piece of news. It had been a hard time for the family as Jack was distant and Lauren was hurt as she considered it to be rejection from her father. Eventually Jack reverted back to his usual self and had served his daughter the usual speech, albeit with some modifications - about not bringing bad girls home and finding some decent girl; if she happened to like science, all the better. Elizabeth knew that her husband had trouble dealing with things that were out of his control; that it completely overwhelmed him but sometimes it was really hard to understand him, like right now; her patience was hanging by a thread.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! With Lauren being like you, can't you see what's happening here?" Jack asked nervously, running his hand through his short hair.

"No I fail to understand but enlighten me?" Elizabeth put her report on the small table, near the couch, trying to contain her rising frustration.

"You know all too well what might happen if Lauren keeps seeing that girl, what if she hurts her or any other girl for that matter?" Jack asked softy.

"That's enough!" Elizabeth exclaimed then calmed herself; standing from the couch she walked to her husband and gently took his hand in hers." I know that it might be scary and that the way I was before has a lot to do with it but Jack, this is not the same." She let out a shaky breath, a sad look passing over her eyes. "The way we raised our daughter is a lot different to the way I was raised. We won't start locking her up just because she happens to have more charm than most, that's silly. She won't hurt anyone and despite what you may think, our love doesn't imply a death sentence. The proof of that is that you're still here with me." She finished with a small smile. Jack stood there silently watching her as she picked her file and made her way upstairs.

Meanwhile Lauren was busy texting Bo, a grin firmly set on her face.

"I really want to kiss you right now. Are you up for a good night kiss?" Lauren shook her head; it was nearing 9 pm there was no way either of them could get out without anyone noticing, Bo was just playing her. That was not fair to dangle a kiss in her face like that knowing that she couldn't get it. Suddenly an idea popped in her head if Bo wanted to play, she could play too.

"Come and get it, I promise to make it worth your while" That should do it she thought; a glint in her eyes. However the answer she got wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Don't tempt me Lauren because I'm this close to driving straight to your house." Lauren laughed, the brunette was bluffing and she was quite good at it she had to admit.

"As if!" Bo didn't take long to answer and when Lauren read the brunette's text she nearly jumped out of her bed.

"Okay I'll be here in 15, see you soon"

"My parents are here! R u out of your mind?!" Lauren texted quickly; panic setting in, though she had to admit that it was a thrilling feeling to know that Bo was willing to drive in the middle of the night just to see her.

"Too late I'm already in the car." Lauren groaned; the brunette was going to be the death of her one day.

"Please Bo stay home, I promise you'll get your kiss tomorrow" Lauren tried to bargain with the brunette hoping it would be enough to make her stay put.

"You're not fun but okay. You seriously have a lot of making up to do. Me and my sweet lips are not happy." Lauren let out a laugh, she was texting the brunette back when a knock came at the door. She called for whoever it was to come in while she finished her text. Lauren smiled when she saw her mother's head peak in the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Elizabeth asked, seeing her daughter so focused on her phone; Lauren just shook her head. She put her phone down on her bed, giving her mother all her attention. "Good because I would like to know who I have to thank for that big smile on your face." said Elizabeth, as she closed the door behind her. Lauren gave her mother a dubious look to which Elizabeth simply shrugged. "Your father saw you earlier." Elizabeth noticed how her daughter's expression changed to a more defensive one.

"Her name is Bo, it would've been easier for dad to know that had he bothered to be polite and say hi instead of spying on me." Lauren said, miffed by her father's antics; Elizabeth was taken aback by the hostility behind those words.

"Honey, no one is spying on you." Elizabeth reasoned with her daughter but Lauren was having none of it.

"Well it certainly looks like it and now here you are asking questions. My only guess is that dad sent you." Elizabeth let out a sigh.

"Well your dad didn't send me honey, sorry to disappoint. I'm only asking because I want to know about this girl, that's all. I leave for work and when I come back you're all smiles. Your dad already saw her and I didn't; please indulge me in my curiosity and tell me about this girl that's making my little girl so happy." Lauren looked at her mother closely before relaxing her stance and extended her hand towards her. Elizabeth gladly took her daughter's hand and sat next to her on the bed.

"So Bo, what is she like?" Elizabeth asked bumping her daughter's shoulder lightly.

"Well she is…" Lauren couldn't stop smiling; thinking about Bo she realized that words couldn't do justice to describe her. So she said the first thing that came close. "She is… **_wow_**." She laughed at her mother's expression.

"Usually you're more articulated than that." she teased.

"Well I can't find the words right now." From her daughter's sudden rosy complexion, Elizabeth knew that her little girl was smitten with this Bo and that made her smile. It wasn't the first time that they talked about girls; it was quite normal for them. But of all the girls her daughter had told her about, she had never seen her look so happy; her eyes held a certain spark that wasn't there before. Maybe it was due to her transformation - the change was fast she could tell; usually the complete transformation occurred when one turned 18 (in human years) and it was a considerably slow process to let the person adapt to its new abilities.

Elizabeth knew that this was totally different for her daughter and she didn't know what to make of it. For the first time since she left home she felt the need to talk to her mother and that was saying something; she hadn't spoken to her in a long time. Her mother was the only one she could think of that could explain why Lauren's transformation was happening so early; but going to her wasn't an option; she wasn't even sure she still had a home to go to. Soon Lauren would notice the changes and she didn't want her daughter to think that something was **_off_** with her; so both she and Jack would have to talk to her before that happened.

Lauren kept trying to describe Bo to her mother but eventually stopped and went to tell her mother how she came to like the brunette. She could talk about Bo with her mother, she trusted her and she had always confided in her regarding her crushes. That was their thing, they could talk about anything.

When it was time for Lauren to go to bed, Elizabeth hugged her goodnight; before she was out of the door she saw that her daughter resumed texting whoever she was texting before she walked in earlier. She made her way to the master bedroom and wasn't surprised to find her husband awake, reading a book; much rather feigning to read it. He kept glancing at her when she was preparing to go to bed. When she finished in the bathroom she came to bed, ignoring his intense staring.

"So what do we know?" Jack eventually closed his book, his curiosity getting the better of him. Elizabeth turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

"The girl's name is Bo and that's all I'm telling you. And please try to say 'hi' the next time you see her because something's telling me that we'll be seeing a lot more of her from now on." Jack scowled at his wife's words; he didn't need her to scold him about his social skills, they were just fine.

"Why? Is that girl her girlfriend?" Jack asked getting agitated.

"You're prying dear and it isn't like you to pry. I know you want to know, so just ask your daughter." With that she kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. Jack stared mouth agape at his wife's back, how come he was always the one left out? He let out a sigh and laid on his side, now he would have to go straight to the source if he wanted answers and he wasn't looking forward to it; teenagers really knew how to hold a grudge.

**Wilson High School Academy**

Lauren wasn't in a good mood - she was walking quickly to her locker or at least she was trying to if it wasn't for the bothersome hockey player that was badgering her to go to a party with him. It had been another silent drive to school with her father, looking at her like some kind of hawk; it briefly reminded her of the time when she finally came out to her parents. Her father had been acting the same way he was now; he was distant and less chatty around her. So she didn't need someone badgering her, first thing in the morning on top of that.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not going to the party with you, Andrew." Lauren said irritated. Andrew wasn't bad looking, on the contrary, he was tall, broad shouldered, handsome and had sandy hair. He was the guy any girl would want to go out with but she wasn't into that. She was more into the medium height, brunette with form fitting clothes, brown eyes with a smile to die for, type of girl.

"But why?! Everyone is going to be there and from what I heard, you're not seeing anyone. Come on Laur, say yes." Andrew asked, giving her his best smile; the one that made every girl swoon. Well, Lauren Lewis wasn't one of them. She stared at him completely bewildered, where in their non- existent relationship did he get the impression that she would be receptive to his flirting and where the heck did he leave the 2 remaining letters of her name.

"Well go recheck your information because I am seeing someone and I'm sure they wouldn't be okay with me going out with others." She stated politely, he didn't need to know if it was recent or not.

"Oh come on Laur! If you don't want to go out with me, just say so; you don't have to lie." Lauren looked at him funny, was he doing it on purpose or was he too wrapped up in his ego that he didn't hear a word she said.

"Okay, I won't go with you to the party." She kept on walking, hoping that now he would get it but he kept up with his long strides.

"Nah you're not serious, you're just playing hard to get." Andrew smiled, oblivious to the blonde's attempts to let him down gently however Lauren's patience was growing thin.

"Andrew, I really do appreciate your invitation but I won't go with you so please go away." Lauren spoke slowly to keep her irritation at bay when unbeknownst to the blonde, little flecks of blue appeared in her eyes. Lauren was still staring at him when the weirdest thing happened, she saw Andrew's eyes glaze over and a dreamy smile lit up his face.

"You're so beautiful; your eyes are all shiny like little diamonds." Andrew mumbled, practically drooling over the blonde and when he went to caress her cheek, Lauren swatted his hand away, rolling her eyes; the boy had definitely lost his mind, she thought.

"Yeah, now go to class." She shooed him away gently like a mother talking to her child. She saw him walk in the opposite direction, nearly tripping on his own feet and shaking his head like he was trying to shake off a fly. She simply shrugged and kept on walking to her locker; when she opened it a piece of paper fluttered down, landing on the ground at her feet. She picked up the note and read it.

"Meet me for lunch break in classroom 45." Lauren grinned seeing who it was from; she put the note in her pocket and took out her textbooks for her next class. With her backpack slung over her shoulders, she walked to her Literature class.

"Hey!" Nadia greeted her friend in the hall; jogging to reach her. Lauren turned, smiling at her.

"Hey you!" The two started to walk arm in arm through the halls to their respective classrooms.

"So how did it go with Bo yesterday?" Nadia asked and Lauren hesitated a little bit before answering.

"It was great! You know I think you two could be good friends if you gave it a try." Lauren said tentatively, wanting to know her friend's reaction. When Nadia let out a humorless laugh she knew that her subtle intent for the two of them to be friends wouldn't work.

"Lauren that's not going to happen, trust me." Nadia smiled; finding the absurdity of it quite funny after all.

"I'm only saying that you two could get along. I am not proposing that the two of you go on a trip together. And why do you dislike her so much anyway?" Lauren exclaimed frustrated. Nadia was her best friend and she couldn't even talk about Bo with her because she didn't like her.

"I don't like her that's all and I don't trust her. You shouldn't either!" Nadia snapped; accelerating her step.

"You don't like her? Why?" Lauren insisted.

"Why do you care?!" Nadia stopped abruptly looking at her friend.

"I have something to tell you." Lauren took a shaky breath and finally decided to just go with it. "Bo and I…" Before she could finish the second bell rang; it was time to go to class. Nadia sighed and took Lauren's hand.

"We'll finish this conversation later." With one last squeeze she let go of her friend's hand. Lauren let out a sigh and went to her classroom.

**End of Morning's period - Lunch break **

When the bell rang and class was finally dismissed, Lauren was the first one out of the classroom. The halls were quickly filling up and she was doing her best to weave her way between students without bumping into anyone on the way. However in her haste to get to classroom 45, she bumped into someone. She cursed in French and immediately went to help the girl she's just bumped into, pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you with those." With the last book safely tucked in the crook of her arm, Lauren stood up, facing the girl who had an equal amount of books in her arms.

"You shouldn't curse like that." said the girl softly. Lauren looked at her, a surprised expression on her face; the girl in front of her understood French apparently. She had long chestnut hair pulled in a pony tail.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend, it just slipped out." Lauren smiled.

"Don't worry it's not like I've never heard it before. Would you mind walking with me to my locker? I borrowed too many library books I think." The smaller girl let out a small laugh. Lauren politely accepted and inwardly hoped that it wouldn't take long. The walk to the girl's locker was a short one; they talked a little and from what they could learn they were in the same grade but in different classes. Lauren helped her put the books in her locker before apologizing again for bumping into her.

"I'm Lucy by the way." the girl called out after Lauren who was already walking away; anxious to see the brunette that was waiting for her.

"I'm Lauren, it was nice meeting you!" Lauren quickly said before waving her goodbye. Lucy watched the blonde walked away, a smile on her face. Lauren took the stairs two steps at a time. She reached the second level, classroom 43 came into view; classroom 45 wasn't far. The closer she was getting to Bo, the warmer she felt inside, she couldn't get to her fast enough.

Bo was pacing back and forth in the classroom, waiting for the blonde. It was Tamsin who had told her about this classroom; the students in their senior year used it for studying and for rehearsing presentations they had to do for class. She glanced at her watch again, everything was set, their lunch was packed in her backpack and the only thing missing was the blonde. She heard footsteps approaching outside, suspecting that it was the blonde she hid behind the door. The door opened and Bo's eyes flashed blue, it was Lauren without a doubt. When Lauren closed the door behind her she felt two arms encircling her from behind, and she found herself relax in them; a smile gracing her features.

"You're late." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear and kissed the spot right below it. Then she slowly moved the blonde's hair to one side leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. As expected whenever Bo was near, Lauren felt chills down her spine. Her brain stopped when the brunette started to kiss the side of her neck. She tightened her grip on Bo's forearms and turned in her arms.

"Hi." Bo whispered giving the blonde a small smile. Lauren seemed to have other things on her mind as she skipped the formal greeting and went straight to direct contact. She slid her fingers through Bo's hair and kissed her hard, leaving no doubt of her intentions. Bo happily complied, backing Lauren against a student desk. Lauren briefly left the brunette's lips to whisper in her ear. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she wasn't normally this forward, only Bo seemed to awaken this passionate side of her. It was like there was a fire burning through her and she didn't have any control of her body anymore; the only thing she could do in those moments was feel and hang onto Bo for dear life.

"Up." Bo nearly passed out from the wave of desire that went through her when she heard those words from Lauren and had her inner Succubus begging to break free. Doing as requested, she lifted the blonde effortlessly to sit her on the desk and went to stand between her legs. They kept on kissing for most of their break, alternating from soft pecks to passionate kisses.

"Did I make good on my promise?" Lauren asked some time later referring to her text from last night, rubbing her nose against the brunette's. Bo's eyes were closed, enjoying Lauren's light caresses, she hummed softly. "I'll take that as a yes." Lauren let out a chuckle, kissing her softly however, when she went to pull away Bo leaned in closer prolonging the kiss. With a last peck on the lips, Bo finally pulled away grinning.

"I was thinking about something." Lauren sat straight and Bo looked up, listening to what she had to say. "We're going out but technically I can't go out because I'm grounded till next week. Maybe you could come to my tryout on Saturday so we could see each other?" Bo gave her a blank look.

"Your tryout? What are you trying out for?" Bo asked curiously.

"For the swimming club, I want to be a part of their swim team."

"Wow! I didn't know that you swam. That's great Lauren!" the blonde smiled shyly; Bo was looking at her like she said that she was going to compete for the Olympic games. "You bet I'll be there, heck I'll bring Kenzi too; we'll come with signs. Plus I'll get to see you in a bikini." Bo smiled wriggling her eyebrows; Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I won't be wearing a bikini Bo but more like a racing 'one piece' suit." Lauren exaggerated on the 'one piece' aspect of the swimwear and Bo pouted a little.

"I'll take what I can get." Lauren smiled, playing with Bo's hair.

"I was talking to Nadia about you." Bo raised an eyebrow suspiciously while Lauren kept on playing with her hair; trying not to look at the brunette. "She asked me if I really knew you, who you were." Bo tensed at those words; she was really starting to like this Nadia less and less.

"What did you say?" Bo stared at the blonde, expecting her answer.

"That I trust you." Lauren replied without hesitation, looking at her. "But somehow in all of this she's not wrong." When she felt the brunette start to pull away from her, Lauren gripped Bo's shoulders and tightened her hold around the Succubus' waist with her legs, making it impossible for Bo to get out of her embrace. "Easy tiger! I am not saying she's right either."

"Then what are you saying Lauren? Because right now it's not really clear to me." Bo asked crossing her arms. Lauren sighed and took the brunette's arms and put them back around her.

"I'm saying that I want to know more about you. You're my girlfriend and I know that we're not at the stage where we know everything about each other yet but I would like to get there with you." she said softly not really knowing what reaction to expect from the brunette; maybe she was asking too much or saying too much. They were only in the beginning stage of their relationship and here she was again blurting out things. Bo was staring at her silently with an unreadable expression on her face and now Lauren was seriously starting to panic. However all these thoughts left her mind pretty quickly when Bo leaned in for a kiss; their lips met in a long, deep kiss; leaving Lauren breathless.

"I like the sound of that, you being my girlfriend." Bo whispered against her lips, stroking Lauren's sides gently. She pulled away slightly, reaching out to her right for her backpack. Lauren observed her curiously. She saw her taking out what looked to be two homemade sandwiches, water bottles and apples out of her bag. Bo gave her a quick kiss before extracting herself completely from Lauren's embrace and hopped onto the desk beside her.

"So what do you want to know?" Bo asked, giving her one of the sandwiches along with a bottle of water. Lauren took the food from her hands; and stared hard at it while lost in thought. Suddenly she looked at Bo; a slight frown on her face.

"Is Bo short for something or is it your real name?" Lauren asked with the cutest curious expression on her face and Bo burst out laughing.

They spent the rest of their lunch break talking and learning a little more about each other; funny stories were told and laughter ensued. Hearing the sound of her girlfriend's laugh, Lauren realized that she liked the sound of it too. A little over a month ago, she had been new to this school and now Bo McCorrigan was her girlfriend. Yeah she really liked the sound of that she thought as she smiled to herself.

_For those who wonder about Classroom 45 :D Thanks to Scars on 45 for their great song Change my needs. Those who watched ep 10 know which song I'm referring to :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much to all of you out there for reading this story, for your reviews, favorites and follows. Last week's episode left some of us with mixed feelings but hold the line Doccubus shippers :D In the meantime there are amazing stories written out there, in the process of being written and left to be written, all by talented people; keeping Doccubus' ship strong. Go Doccubus! That's makes me proud to be a Doccubus shipper :D Here's a new chapter so enjoy and let's not forget to thank my beta Kravn :D

* * *

**The McCorrigan's Residence**

"What do you mean I can't go?!" Bo looked at her grandfather, eyes wide open, shock written all over her face. For a moment she thought that maybe she heard wrong but her grandfather's expression didn't change.

"That you can't go Bo." Trick repeated slowly with his same pacific expression.

"You can't do that gramps I have a date, a **really** important date." Bo stressed the word because that's what it was. Her brain was on overdrive from so many scenarios of her girlfriend swimming in the skimpiest bikini ever, even though she had been told the contrary, it didn't stop her imagination from running wild. Bo shivered and let out a whimper visioning her girlfriend getting out of the pool, hair all wet and water glistening down her body clad in the skimpy bikini. Trick arched an eyebrow, looking at his granddaughter. Bo seemed to snap out of her reverie, remembering where she was and who she was talking to; she looked at her grandfather pleadingly, playing the puppy dog eyes' card.

"No Bo. I'm sorry really." At least now Trick looked apologetic.

"Did I fail to mention how important the date was?" she tried again. Still Trick didn't seem to budge from his decision "Why? I mean if everyone is going then nobody will notice my absence! How do we always get stuck with these Fae political events of yours?" Bo complained; she really didn't like going to these functions.

"This time it's really important Bo, so the entire family will have to be there and that includes you." Trick smiled at her and Bo scowled.

"That's what you always say and every time we end up bored out of our minds listening to some old drunk fool bragging about his pension raise." Bo said following her grandfather to the library.

"That old fool you mentioned was a Light Elder, he may have a strong liking for mead but he is an excellent politician." And a little pervy, Bo wanted to add. They were attending a Fae meeting on the Ash's invitation and the man started a conversation with her and Kenzi; he reeked of mead and his eyes veered a little too often to her cleavage.

Trick reached the library and sat in one of the armchairs, taking a look at the stack of paper that was on the small table. Bo plopped herself down in another armchair facing him; Trick sent her a disapproving look and with a huff she righted her posture.

"Well say what you want, he's still an old fool." She saw her grandfather's look and decided to change the subject." So why is this meeting so important anyway?" Trick smiled, he knew that his granddaughter couldcare less about Fae politics so it was nice when she would ask questions about the work he was doing with the Ash. It showed that she was willing to try to take an interest and maybe just maybe she could learn to tolerate their politics.

"This is a peace offering meeting; both leaders will be there, Light and Dark. We've tried to reach an agreement for centuries and every time they turned us down; so let's hope that this time things will be different." Trick explained; a light frown on his face.

"A peace offering? I wasn't aware that there were some tensions between the Fae lately." Bo mused.

"It's because it's been kept under wraps. Besides the people causing trouble are from a species that don't consider themselves as Fae, they have their own leader and feed on humans and Fae alike. You may call them the unaligned, sort of." Trick explained calmly.

"The unaligned, you say. I like them already." Bo smiled and Trick shook his head seeing that his granddaughter didn't seem to notice the seriousness of the situation.

"Bo this is a serious matter. They're a really proud people and have always despised the Fae. When they feed they can be quite ruthless in their methods and generally the Fae bear the brunt. The Ash and the Morrigan are quite expectant of this meeting; this can be a fresh start for all of us to live together peacefully." Trick spoke passionately, Bo looked at him almost in awe; she forgot how good of an orator and politician her grandfather was. That was why the Ash and even the Morrigan came to him for advice.

"And what do they feed on?" Bo asked.

"The satisfaction they get during intercourse." Trick cleared his throat, uncomfortable and Bo looked at him funny. "They feed on sexual pleasure." Trick added, as the realization dawned on Bo, she rolled her eyes. Her grandfather could be so old school, living with two Succubi, one would think that he would be able to overcome such reluctance in speaking about sex.

"It doesn't sound so terrifying."

"Trust me it is." Trick assured; Bo shrugged, trusting her grandfather's judgment.

"Well then let's just hope this all leads to an agreement then, you know I'm all for peace gramps." Trick smiled at the young Succubus.

"I know you are, you're just like your mother." Trick stopped himself, glancing at his granddaughter; he saw an enormous smile lit up her face.

"You don't have to stop yourself from mentioning her. I know she's dead and all but I still like to hear stories about her. It makes me feel closer to her somehow." Trick looked away from the young Succubus; it pained him to think about his daughter because it meant reliving how he let her down and all the truths that still remained untold.

"Well you have her tempestuous temperament that's for sure, such a fiery spirit; she wouldn't take no for an answer. Your grandmother Ysabeau had long given up trying to find her some potential suitors because she got a huge kick out of scaring them all off. She was never one to follow the rules - she believed in living life on one's own terms; and she did." Trick reminisced with a small smile. "I'm sure that wherever she is, she's very proud of you." Trick chose his words very carefully, he looked at his granddaughter's smile; a smile that reminded him so much of his daughter. Bo stood up and hugged him tight, Trick let out a sigh as he held his granddaughter; may the gods forgive him for his actions, Trick prayed silently.

"Thanks gramps." Bo whispered, she pulled away and started to walk away from the library when Trick's words stopped her.

"Maybe you'll have time to go see your date tomorrow as we don't have to leave until 4pm." Bo turned around, smiling.

"Thanks gramps you rock!" with that the young Succubus sauntered out of the library, Trick smiled before starting to work on the pile of files resting on the small table.

**Wilson High School Academy**

"So we got the clear to go tomorrow?" Kenzi asked as they were walking through the halls, they passed a few students that waved them good morning.

"Well Trick told me that we'll be leaving at 4, so we get dressed, go to the swimming pool to see my girl and go back home just in time to leave for this meeting thingy." Bo said, her well thought plan all set.

"Speaking of your girl, you two got any plans on letting the students in on to the secret? You know that two of you are doing the bow chicka wow wow?" Kenzi asked while making a little dance move and Bo glared at her.

"Do you have to be so crude? And BT dubs, there's no bow chicka wow wow, so keep your skinny jeans on!" Bo said.

"Yet." Kenzi quipped with a smile.

"She just needs to find the right time to tell her best friend and I respect that." Bo said trying to sound convincing, except she was far from being convinced. The only times she could be alone with Lauren were on their lunch breaks, apart from their hot make out sessions in classroom 45 for the past two days, it had been nearly impossible to get some alone time together and the janitor's closet wasn't an option Lauren told her. When they weren't in class together, Lauren was with Nadia. She had to watch from the sidelines how the brunette was being all touchy-feely with her girlfriend and how some students would give her girl some lustful looks.

She had to give it to her girlfriend though, she didn't seem to notice anything; she was her usual geeky self whenever someone would approach her on the false pretext of helping them with their notes. It wasn't so much the lustful looks that bothered her; Lauren was intelligent and sexy she knew that; it was more the fact that she didn't want the students that were blatantly checking her girl out, to think that they could touch too. They could look all they wanted but she wanted them to know that Lauren was off limits and the only one that was allowed to touch was her, with the blonde's permission of course; but that was for her alone. She would usually get mad when this happened but then Lauren would look at her with those golden brown eyes and tell her exactly what she wanted to hear; that she was the only one and that would soothe her.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Kenzi said, she watched as some guy from Dyson's hockey team approached them and she rolled her eyes. Some of Dyson's teammates were seriously crushing on Lauren Lewis and now they were all trying to get her number; asking whoever knew the blonde personally. From the looks of it this guy chose the wrong person to ask for this information, Kenzi just sighed and decided to watch the train wreck. She would intervene hopefully before things got ugly for him.

"Hey Bo, Kenzi!" Chad greeted the two girls; they greeted him back and Chad smiled. Kenzi felt almost sorry for him, he really had no idea what poop he was getting himself into.

"Err Bo, I wanted to ask you something." Chad asked hesitantly, when he saw that Bo was waiting for him to say what he wanted. He continued, "Could you hook me up with that blonde friend of yours? I asked Dyson to ask you but he told me to ask you myself." Kenzi snorted, so Dyson was the one who had sent his friend to ask Bo, clearly the wolf had played his friend and the guy had been fool enough to fall for it.

"Excuse me, come again?" Bo asked slowly, surprised at the request.

"Listen I know you're friends with her so how about you put in a good word for me? She's still new at the school. I'm sure she'll need someone to show her around." Bo clenched her fists at her sides, ready to pounce on the poor guy.

"And I bet you'd like to be the one to show her around, don't you Chad?" Bo asked sarcastically, goading him to speak his mind, so she could punch him and feel good about it.

"Well yeah, I like her, she's cute." Chad answered with a little smile, clearly embarrassed to admit his crush in front of other people. However that innocent admission was all it took for Bo to lose her temper - in the blink of an eye she slammed Chad violently against a locker, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Listen pal, let me be clear with you and all the bunch of idiots you call teammates; Lauren is already seeing someone so stay away from her or next time I'll snap your neck." Bo threatened in a low voice. She had a vicious grip on his neck and he was trying to get her to loosen her hold but to no avail.

"Bo, let go of him! People are watching." Kenzi tried to reason with her friend. The sudden commotion had all the students stopping their activity to watch what all the fuss was about. Surprisingly none of them made a move to help the hockey player; they were watching eagerly, waiting for a fight.

"Okay, now let me go." Chad said with difficulty, he could feel his level of oxygen run out, his vision started to get black around the edges. If she didn't let go of him soon, things were seriously going to get messier than they already were.

"Good!" Bo let go of Chad who slid down against the locker, coughing and fighting for breath.

"Are you okay? Here take this and sorry for the disagreement buddy." Quickly Kenzi found the bottle of water she was looking for in her backpack. Chad groaned in acknowledgement and accepted the bottle from the girl, guzzling down its contents. The Goth took the young Succubus' hand and dragged her away from the hockey player. Fortunately no one had been notified of the altercation and students quickly resumed their activity after the girls walked away.

"Honestly Bo, was it really necessary to lash out at Chad like that? He hasn't done anything wrong. You know the guy - he wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"So his looking me in the eye, saying that he likes my girlfriend and would like to go out with her seems like nothing to you?" Bo snapped. Kenzi sighed and took her friend gently by the arm.

"Look, what I'm saying is that there are probably more Chads out there Bo Bo and the school doesn't know that you and Lauren are together; so you can't walk around terrorizing everyone. Either you end it with the secret or you learn to play nice; and I strongly advise you to go with the first because you my friend don't know the meaning of playing nice." Kenzi offered her friend a small smile before walking the remaining distance to her classroom.

When Bo arrived in class, Lauren was already there reading her notes as usual before the beginning of the class. She walked to their table and inconspicuously caressed Lauren's arm before taking her seat beside her. Lauren closed her eyes; a small smile playing on her lips; Bo's touch still made her shiver even through the material of her hoodie. When she opened her eyes she found Bo staring longingly at her, those brown eyes would always make her feel tingly; it was ridiculous really. Sometimes Bo would look at her with such unabashed desire that she would blush on the spot but again the way she would pounce on the brunette during their lunch breaks would easily make her blush too. However Bo didn't seem to mind, on the contrary she even encouraged it.

"Hey!" Lauren greeted the brunette, gaining some composure.

"Hey yourself." Bo replied smiling, she pulled her textbooks out of her bag and resumed gazing at Lauren.

"So are we having lunch together today?" Lauren asked fiddling nervously with her pen, she didn't want to sound too eager to get her girlfriend alone and kiss her senseless.

"Lunch? Is that how we call it now?" Bo asked with a hint of humor in her voice and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well we do have lunch." Lauren pointed out.

"A quick lunch, considering…" Bo trailed off, grinning. She could see how Lauren was starting to blush and she found that cute. "Come on Lauren you can't be so shy after…" Lauren brought her hand to Bo's mouth, silencing her. A few students were watching them and Lauren smiled at them nervously before returning her gaze to her girlfriend, lowering her hand slowly but ready to put it back there if she decided to continue her sentence.

"I get it thanks Bo. Are we having lunch yes or no?" Lauren asked.

"I can't, I promised the guys that I'll have lunch with them but you're welcome to join us." Lauren let out a sigh; Bo noticed it and gave her a small smile. "You can't because you're already having lunch with Nadia. It's okay." But Lauren wasn't convinced, she knew better.

"No it's not, you're just not saying it." Lauren added just before the bell rang, Bo looked at her but didn't answer. Lauren spent all the morning's periods trying to come up with ways to tell Nadia about her relationship with Bo but every time she would try, the words wouldn't come out. Her tactic to bring her friend to appreciate the brunette hadn't worked so far and Bo was starting to show some signs of discontentment even without complaining about their situation.

Bo had been ready to fly off the handle when she suggested keeping their relationship a secret and it had taken Lauren a lot of patience to explain that she only wanted to tell her best friend first. It was important for her to not flaunt her relationship with Bo in Nadia's face; Lauren understood that Bo was the only girl in the entire school that Nadia didn't like. Plus, Nadia was her best friend; finding the brunette and going to the same school together was a blessing. Lauren just wanted these two important persons in her life to get along but that was proving to be difficult. Bo was being really patient and understanding but she didn't know how long that would last considering her girlfriend wasn't the patient type.

When the last of the morning's classes was dismissed, they left the classroom together only to go their separate ways, Bo went to join Kenzi and Lauren walked to her usual spot, waiting for Nadia. She didn't count on meeting with Andrew on the way though.

"Hey Laur! So where is your bodyguard?" Andrew asked casually, blatantly checking Lauren out.

"Who are you talking about?" Lauren snapped; Andrew shrugged his shoulders while giving her a lazy smile.

"Who else? Bo! I swear that girl is hot but damn she can be such a harpy." Andrew complained.

"Watch your mouth Andrew." Lauren warned, not too happy that he compared her girlfriend to a mythical creature, a cruel one at that.

"Look I know that you're seeing someone, so no hard feelings. Chad told us about your boyfriend, poor guy got scared out of his wits; so you can go and tell your friend that it won't happen again." Andrew said nonchalantly.

"What?" Lauren asked, somehow she didn't have a good feeling about what was coming.

"Look just tell Bo that it's okay really but the whole threatening thing was unnecessary man! Good grief! The guy just wanted a date, it's not like he said he wanted to marry you." Andrew scoffed and failed to notice the blonde's outrage.

"Thanks Andrew I'll be sure to tell her just that." With that said she left Andrew without as much as a good-bye. Forgetting that she had to wait for her friend, she marched straight to the cafeteria, searching for her girlfriend. She spotted her laughing with Kenzi at the usual table she shared with her brothers and sisters. She walked purposefully to their table stopping just in front of her, standing behind Hale and Dyson. Bo smiled when she saw the blonde standing there however her smile faltered when she noticed the fire in Lauren's eyes; she could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Can we talk?" Bo was slightly taken aback as Lauren's question sounded more like an order than a request.

"Oh Oh! That's not good Bo Bo." Kenzi whispered; even Tamsin could see that the blonde was pissed, they didn't need to read auras to know that much.

"Sure." Bo replied awkwardly, Tamsin raised a perfect shaped eyebrow and Kenzi just stood there watching as her friend followed the blonde out of the cafeteria.

"Did you just see that?" Hale asked, he hadn't been able to see the blonde's expression but he sure as hell saw her friend's and he couldn't believe it.

"She looked…" Even Dyson had difficulty finishing his sentence.

"She looked scared, just bloody say it." Tamsin shook her head, not believing it.

"Well that's promising." Kenzi quipped, she took out her iPhone and opened an app. Phone still in hand she made a swift motion, causing a whipping sound to emit from the device. They all burst out laughing around the table, making fun of the badass young Succubus for being putty in her girlfriend's hands.

Meanwhile outside the cafeteria, the tone of the conversation wasn't as light between the brunette and the blonde.

"What were you thinking?!" Lauren exclaimed in the empty hall away from the cafeteria.

"He asked for it! He was being all sappy going on about how much he liked you and how cute you were!" Bo said standing her ground, arms crossed over her chest.

"And how was that a reason to threaten him?" Lauren asked incredulously, glaring at the brunette.

"He asked me if I could put a good word for him, saying that he would like to go out with you! Don't you see anything wrong with that?!" Bo asked, glaring right back at the blonde, not caring if she looked hot when angry, right now she was too mad to even care.

"Violence and threats weren't the solution; that I know." Bo looked at her bewildered.

"So you're saying that I should have just let it slide and pretend that it wasn't my girlfriend that idiot was babbling about? Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not that passive." Bo said haughtily, Lauren almost laughed at the girl's attitude but refrained from doing so. Instead her expression grew serious and she began pacing in front of Bo.

"I know." She admitted softly and Bo raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Lauren to back down from an argument so easily. "That's why we can't do this anymore." Bo's face fell, hearing those words but Lauren didn't seem to notice and kept on talking." I thought that the whole thing would work but I was wrong, this was just plain stupid to think so." Lauren was on a roll while Bo looked like as if the wind had just been knocked out of her, her face white as a sheet. So that was it, Lauren wanted to break up with her; they hadn't even lasted a week.

"There's no two ways about it. I'll talk to Nadia, so we won't have to keep this relationship a secret anymore." Lauren looked at Bo to ask for her opinion; Bo's face was a mix of sadness and confusion. Lauren almost slapped herself upside the head, realizing that maybe her choice of words wasn't the most appropriate. After a few agonizing seconds that felt like forever for the blonde, Bo threw her arms around her neck hugging her tightly. Lauren hugged her back not caring that she might be squeezing the life out of the brunette.

"What I am going to do with you?" Lauren chuckled softly in Bo's ear, chiding her lightly for jumping to horrible conclusions, once again.

"I don't know, be with me? You scared me." Bo let out a small laugh, relieved. "Don't ever do that again okay?" Lauren nodded and tightened her hold on her waist.

"Never, I only want you. I choose you." Lauren whispered; breathing Bo's scent, she nuzzled the spot where her shoulder met her neck and Bo started to stroke her hair.

This is exactly how Nadia found them while she was looking for Lauren; when she arrived at their usual spot, Lauren wasn't there so she set out to look for her after checking the cafeteria and not finding her. Nadia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her best friend in a passionate embrace with Bo McCorrigan, the girl she had warned her about. Everything suddenly made sense to her - why Lauren was constantly trying to encourage her to be friends with the girl; and why she hadn't showed up two days in a row at the cafeteria for lunch. Sometimes she would catch Lauren looking at Bo with a little too much interest for it to be friendly. Her vision blurred over with tears; she couldn't believe that Lauren had lied to her; the same Lauren that she was in love with since childhood. When she thought what she was seeing couldn't be more painful, her breath hitched in her throat as she realized that she was wrong. From a distance, she observed as Bo delicately cupped her friend's cheek and kissed her passionately. Nadia squeezed her eyes shut, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears from falling down her face. She had hoped that she was seeing things and that when she opened her eyes, the scene would be much different. Unfortunately, it wasn't; Bo and Lauren were still kissing and holding one another. Bo was kissing and holding _her_ Lauren the way that she had always fantasized about. Not being able to watch anymore, she turned and ran away.

"Should we go back to the cafeteria?" Bo asked, pulling away from their kiss after giving a playful tug on Lauren's lower lip.

"I was thinking more about a classroom on the second level." Lauren said, stroking Bo's lower back.

"Tempting." Bo said pretending to think about it; Lauren leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away. "When you put it like that, the classroom looks more appealing; food is so overrated." Bo smiled.

"You can text Kenzi and ask her to grab us something." Lauren suggested. Bo nodded and pulled out her phone from her pocket to text Kenzi. "I'll race you to the classroom." Lauren challenged the brunette after she sent her text.

"Really, a race? What are you Lewis, 12?" Bo arched an eyebrow.

"What can I say, you bring out the inner child in me." Lauren shrugged.

"Are you trying to flatter me or imply something derogatory here?" Bo asked.

"I meant that in a good way Bo. So what do you say, are you up for a race?" Lauren asked playfully.

"What do I get if I win?" Bo asked, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked, not one to back down from a challenge. Bo pressed herself against the blonde, playing with the zipper of her sweat shirt.

"I want this hoodie to be mine for…. let's say, a month." Bo said.

"This? No way! It was a gift from my father." Lauren exclaimed. If she lost it, her father wouldn't be pleased; besides she happened to like it.

"Are you chickening out Lewis?" Bo taunted with a smile.

"If I win, I want your jacket. You won't get it back for a whole month." With that Bo hesitated; of all her jackets this was by far her favorite and Lauren knew it.

"Chickening out McCorrigan?" Lauren taunted back.

"Bring it on! I feel almost sorry for taking that hoodie from you… almost." Bo grinned. She pulled Lauren in for a quick kiss. "For luck." she said. The two got in a crouching position staring right ahead; two pair of eyes flashing blue just before they launched themselves in the race.

Later on when Jack Lewis went to pick up his daughter, he was surprised to see her in different attire. He could've sworn that she was wearing a hoodie this morning and now she had on a leather jacket. When he asked what happened to her sweat shirt she simply stated that she had lost it and that a friend had generously let her borrow her jacket. The truth was that she had lost her hoodie to a bet and Bo gave her her jacket so she wouldn't get cold. She was still a bit miffed that she had lost to the brunette but as she breathed in Bo's scent through her jacket, she realized that she didn't mind losing that race after all.

**Swimming pool -Toronto Swim Club**

Eric Graham was one of the coaches of the Toronto Swim Club; his job was to make his swimmers the best ones in the country. What was the most gratifying for him was to watch swimmers that he had trained get recognition later on for their prowess in the water. Sometimes the ability of the swimmer was such that he didn't really need to do much because they already had the necessary skills and the girl swimming in the pool right in front of him had it all. She swam with such grace; her moves were precise and she was fast; it almost seemed effortless to her; as if she belonged there.

When she was done with her laps, Lauren's head emerged from the water and she looked up to her mother. Elizabeth gave her two thumbs up letting her know that it was almost in the bag. Elizabeth followed Coach Graham into his office after he asked to speak with her. Lauren decided to do a few more laps while waiting for her mother; swimming free style she reached the end of the pool where she heard someone clear their throat. The first thing she saw when she looked up were high heels, looking up further she recognized that it was Kenzi, granted she almost didn't for a moment as the girl was dressed in a hunter green dress; her hair styled in a messy bun. It was a little weird to see her so un-Kenzi like but she still looked amazing.

"Hello Ariel, having fun?" Kenzi asked smiling, she extended a towel towards Lauren, giving her no choice but to come out of the water. Lauren went underwater and swam to the ladder, in one swift movement Lauren hoisted herself up and out of the pool. "You might want to cover yourself up otherwise I won't be able to get Bo Bo to leave on time." Kenzi quipped good-naturedly, shoving the towel in the blonde's hands.

"Thanks Kenzi but I can manage on my own and I'm covered." Lauren replied taking the towel from the Goth, well not so Goth like right now. Drying herself, she took off her 2 swimming caps. "Where is Bo?" she asked casually, bringing the towel to her wet hair. Kenzi just gave her a smile, not answering. She was about to ask again when two warm hands covered her eyes from behind, Lauren smiled enjoying the brunette's touch on her cool skin.

"Guess who?" Bo asked.

"Hmm, Albert Einstein?" Lauren answered and Bo rolled her eyes.

"No, guess again."

"Eleanor Roosevelt?"

"Seriously dude." Kenzi rolled her eyes, who would name Eleanor Roosevelt just for the fun of it.

"That's not funny Lauren." Bo complained, getting impatient.

"Yes it is." Lauren took hold of Bo's hands, uncovering her eyes in the process and turned around. "Wow!" Lauren uttered, speechless, she raked her eyes up and down Bo's form; she was clad in a knee length V neck sleeveless black dress; cleavage bearing of course but just a reasonable amount, thank heavens otherwise she would've been reduced to a drooling idiot in front of her girlfriend. Her makeup was light and her hair let down. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Kenzi cleared her throat.

"Et moi? I dressed up too!" Kenzi asked making Lauren laugh.

"You look beautiful too Kenzi." Lauren replied not looking away from her girlfriend.

"Jeez thanks, third wheel much?" Kenzi muttered, watching how Bo was looking at the blonde like she was some kind of pastry that she couldn't wait to get her teeth on. Yeah it really sucked to be the third wheel, she thought smiling but her friend was happy so it wasn't that bad.

Bo smiled, it was mostly for her girlfriend's benefit that she had paid extra attention to her attire; she really didn't care that much how some Fae elders would see her. All she wanted was right here in front of her, looking delicious enough to eat with her swim suit on. It was one of those suits that went down to the knee but hugged her girlfriend's body like a second skin. She was probably ogling but she didn't care and it wasn't like Lauren wasn't used to it. She longed to run her hands down those toned arms and feel her body close to hers; she unconsciously licked her lips at the thought.

"You look amazing." Lauren arched an eyebrow questioning her girlfriend's sight, there was absolutely nothing amazing about the way she looked right now. "And sorry for the delay, it was all Kenzi's fault." Bo said, setting her heels on the wet floor.

"You were the one holed up in your bathroom for hours, not me." Kenzi quipped.

"It's okay, you're here now." Lauren said, playing with one of the dress straps; caressing Bo's shoulder. Lauren's fingers were cool on her skin but still she felt heavenly; the brunette put her arms around the blonde's waist not caring that she just got out of the pool and was still wet.

"Please refrain from sucking each other's face, this beautiful third wheel is still here." Kenzi pointed at herself.

"So are you in?" Bo asked, ignoring Kenzi's comment.

"Well it looks like I am. I just need the official confirmation but apparently it's okay. My mom is talking to the Coach as we speak."

"I know you would make it. You'll see, I'll be the best cheerleader in the stands during competitions." Bo grinned.

"Of course you will otherwise I'll just get another one." Lauren deadpanned, knowing her girlfriend's inclination for dry humor, Bo played along.

"Will you really replace this; don't you realize how lucky you are woman?" Bo drawled cockily, pointing at herself.

"I am, aren't I?" Lauren said softly, shifting her fingers to Bo's hair.

"Damn right you are." Bo matched the blonde's tone, smiling; bringing Lauren closer to her. Kenzi could guess where this was heading, what with the flirty looks and the wandering hands. She decided to leave and walk around the pool area before the suck-face fest happened.

Elizabeth exited Coach Graham's office; he said that he rarely got to see swimmers so talented and complimented her daughter's technique and speed. Nonetheless he had warned that practice will be tough; Elizabeth assured him that it wouldn't be a problem, as her daughter was dedicated. Coach Graham insisted that Elizabeth tell her daughter the good news and that he would be out there shortly. She walked out in the direction of the pool and was pleasantly surprised to see that her daughter wasn't alone; finally she would meet Bo, assuming that the girl that her daughter was kissing was Bo. However her joy was short lived when she saw the girl along with another one, run to the exit right after pulling away from her daughter.

"I missed her didn't I?" Elizabeth asked her daughter when she reached her. Lauren nodded, sad that her mother missed her girlfriend by a thread.

"She said she will come by later if it's not too late; her grandfather has a business meeting and the whole family is going. Maybe you'll have time to see her before going to work." Lauren said.

"Well I hope so; I have to meet her someday. By the way Coach Graham will be here any minute. You're on the team!" Elizabeth announced with a smile. "Congratulations honey!" She gave her daughter a big hug. Lauren grinned and joyfully dove in the water, nearly splashing her mother. Elizabeth smiled; looking at her daughter having fun in the water just reminded her of her home, to a time where things were less complicated and morals were non-existent.

**Neutral Fae territory**

Trick arrived with his family at the appointed location in neutral territory. There were a few people there – the Light and Dark's leaders and their Elders and some other important Fae families. They were announced upon their arrival; their entry almost royal like. Trick was in the lead, his wife and granddaughter at his sides, followed by Kenzi, Hale, Dyson and Tamsin. A few in the attendance stopped to watch and then returned to their previous conversations. They were greeted by the Ash and reluctantly by the Morrigan, then others started to enter and conversations continued. Bo exchanged a look with Kenzi; the event hadn't even started and they were already getting bored which was a common thing whenever Trick would drag them to these meetings. The place was huge and looked like a cathedral but there were numerous fountains strategically placed, giving them the feeling of being surrounded by water. Bo raised an eyebrow at the blatant display; she was about to comment on this to Kenzi when the Ash and the Morrigan started to speak to the audience. Everyone turned to the leaders; the place quieted down immediately.

"Dear Elders and friends, today is a special day as we gather Light and Dark alike for a common goal; peace between Fae and all species." The Ash turned to the Morrigan.

"We are gathered here to prove our commitment and dedication for peace with our common friends." The Morrigan spoke with authority and purpose, meaning every word; all too conscious of the importance of this meeting.

"Elders, friends; it's our pleasure to introduce the Queen of Encante, land of the Enchanted one." The Ash made the introduction. The Queen made her entrance accompanied by her counselor, walking proudly among the audience; dressed in a long satin blue dress, her blonde hair flowing down her back in a long loose braid.

The Ash and the Morrigan introduced themselves to the queen and her counselor. With a small bow, paying respect to the Queen, Trick introduced himself and his family; the Queen responded in kind and greeted him. Then she went to greet the large family beginning with Mary and then she stopped in front of Bo, looking at her intently. Bo bowed to greet her, like her grandfather had taught her, even if she didn't like it, she still had to be respectful. When the Queen didn't move to greet the others and remained looking at her, Bo started to panic, had she done something wrong? She glanced at her grandfather, looking for some answers.

"What is the young lady's name" The Queen asked to no one in particular, she was too busy observing the young girl in front of her. She was Fae that was a given; a powerful one at that however there was something about her that puzzled her; observing more closely, the Queen narrowed her eyes at what she saw.

"The young lady's name is Ysabeau McCorrigan, but I prefer Bo." Bo answered, holding the Queen's gaze; her aura was burning brightly but she didn't look away. The Queen nodded, her expression unreadable and not changing.

"Interesting." She simply said before greeting Kenzi and the rest of the family. Trick frowned at the brief exchange between his granddaughter and the Queen. Species like the Encantados were sexual creatures and feeding on a young Succubus would be a feast for them. Watching the Queen, look at his granddaughter with such interest didn't really reassure the blood King. He knew that the Queen wouldn't attempt anything with so many Fae present but it unnerved him. Encantados were known to kidnap their "treats" and returned them later with no recognition of the recent events; and that was for the luckiest ones. If the Queen was attracted by a Succubus' aura then why hadn't she acted the same way with his wife? Trick was stumped, he couldn't understand the Queen's sudden interest in his granddaughter; maybe he was just imagining things.

"What was that about?" The Ash asked him moments later while they were mingling with the crowd. Apparently he wasn't the only one who found that little exchange disturbing.

"I don't know but I asked a guard to keep an eye on the kids." Trick answered. The Ash sighed.

"I don't need to remind you how important this meeting is, do I? The Encantados are causing enough trouble among the Fae as it is. Needless to say suspecting the Queen isn't the best way to make her agree to a Peace treaty." The Ash said in a low voice.

"I'm not suspecting anything this is just a precaution." Trick assured and left the Ash to speak to a friend. The Ash shook his head; he really hoped that it was just that, a precaution. Signing the peace treaty with the Queen was a necessity; they couldn't afford a war with the Encantados considering how dangerous they could be; even he wasn't sure if they could take them down.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! First things first I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, it really means a lot :D So finally the Encantados or should I say Enchanted ones have been introduced and they made quite an impression :D A big thank you again for reading this story, the favorites, followers and your reviews. And last but not least, thank you to my beta Kravn, this chapter is longer than the others, so thank you for your suggestions, advices and amazing work. Here's a new chapter so enjoy! There'll be more insight on the Encantado's nature and powers, through the next chapters I promise :D Now they can seem a little encan-a-holes (I really liked the word, really funny) but they get better :D Or maybe not :D

* * *

The Ash, the Morrigan and the Queen had finally retired to another room two hours ago to discuss the Peace treaty. The Blood King and his wife were in a deep discussion with some Light Fae Elders discussing the possibility of mixing Dark and Light Fae police forces in order to be more efficient if the need arose. The Light Elders were against this very possibility while others were still thinking about it. Kenzi and Hale were stuck in a conversation with a couple from one of the important families while Tamsin and Dyson were touring the place chatting up every young guy and girl that caught their attention. The young Succubus, on the other hand was sitting on the edge of one of the numerous fountains within the huge room; away from the milling crowd. She was enjoying a little break from the incessant yapping of some of the Elders and other Fae that wanted her to take part in matters that held no interest for her. She took a sip of her cider, adhering to her grandfather's wishes that she not drink any alcoholic beverages while attending these kinds of gatherings. She sighed as she took a good look around her; people faking interest in topics that they didn't care about; and others sucking up to Elders hoping to get on their good side. Bo was bored and more importantly, she missed Lauren.

She imagined that the blonde was probably having fun celebrating her success in getting into the swim club and she longed to be with her instead of being stuck here. Bo was bored out her mind; counting the minutes till it was time that she was able to see her girlfriend. It hadn't even been a week and she was already acting like a love sick teenager; Lauren really had a hold on her. Hopefully, the blonde would never come to realize how strong that hold was.

"Fancy seeing you here!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts about her girlfriend and she looked up to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked the girl, her eyes narrowing in suspicion when Victoria took a seat next to her, not even asking for an invitation.

"Is that how you greet me after all we've shared together? I'm hurt." The girl brought a hand to her heart feigning offense; when she saw the brunette wasn't impressed, she sighed. "I'm here with the Queen and it wouldn't kill you to act nice for a change"

"Wait! Did you just say that you're here with the Queen?" Bo frowned.

"Yeah she's my grandmother. What are you doing here?" the girl asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"I'm with my grandfather." Bo gave the short reply; her grandfather's words suddenly came to her. "Does that make you're like the Queen, an Enchanted one?!" Bo asked getting angry, trust her to get mixed up with the bad crowd, she thought miserably.

"Nah nah don't even go there. That is your golden rule, remember, no strings attached, no questions asked." The girl looked pointedly at Bo's cleavage, licking her lips.

"A golden rule which you are enjoying a little too much for my taste. You should have told me that you were... well whatever they call you!" Bo accused. They were sort of friends; or as Kenzi liked to call them, 'fuck buddies' but it wasn't really like that, they didn't see each other that often and Bo preferred not to put a label on their interactions. She always thought that the blonde was a Nymph or something like that; obviously she was wrong. The sex was good and Victoria didn't linger. So when the young Succubus was starting to feel low on energy and needed a rush, Victoria was the first on the speed dial.

"You take what you need, I take what I need and if that requires that we have wild, passionate sex in the process, I'm all for it. See, it's a win-win situation." Victoria winked at the brunette, who just ignored her; she was used to Victoria's flirtatious nature and knowing what she was explained it all.

"I've heard rumors that your people are causing trouble, what's the deal with that?" Bo asked, moving the conversation to a less flirty tone.

"Same old, same old: orgies, some missing Fae here and there, a couple of them going totally bonkers and others found dead; but really, overall it's not that bad." Bo looked at the blonde bewildered.

"You did those things?" Bo asked, dreading Victoria's answer.

"Some of them." she replied.

Bo took a shaky breath. "Thinking about it, you and I would've been quite the pair. Have you ever given it a thought - you and me together, how awesome that could be?" Victoria laughed happily, she really liked the young Succubus, she could go on for hours in bed and never disappoint; she couldn't ask for more.

"We wouldn't even last a month, remember you said romance was too domestic for your taste." Bo said sarcastically. She looked at Victoria, she was really pretty with her long white dress, her hair flowing down her back and piercing green eyes; she was quite the party animal and they got along just fine. However, Lauren was the only girl she had eyes for and the feeling of belonging that the brunette felt whenever she was with her girlfriend, couldn't compare to any sex filled night with Victoria or anyone else for that matter.

"You're probably right, besides this agreement that we have works just fine. I'm a little angry with you though - it's been a couple of months since we last saw each other. You must be famished." Victoria spoke softly; she leaned in towards the brunette, her eyes glowing blue. The fact that they were away from prying eyes only fed the desire Victoria had for the young Succubus.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked with a shaky voice. She could already feel the pull of Victoria's power, pleasure and arousal clouding her mind. "Stop it."

"That's new; usually you are more like "Don't stop!" Is this a new game we're supposed to play?" She whispered in the brunette's ear. Bo was trying very hard to resist; the irony wasn't lost on her that whenever she was with Victoria, she was usually the one doing the seducing and not the other way around; and Victoria loved to turn the tables on the Succubus. An image of Lauren popped in her mind, dressed in a skimpy bikini causing Bo to blink. Lauren. She needed to focus her thoughts on Lauren. She repeated this phrase like a mantra and eventually with a great deal of effort she pushed Victoria away, gripping the girl's forearms.

"I have a girlfriend." Bo said, while keeping the blonde at bay with a firm grip on her arms.

"You do? How?" Victoria seemed genuinely surprised and taken aback by the brunette's admission; completely forgetting any plans of seduction.

"I just do." Bo snapped.

"You're really full of surprises. Human or Fae?" Victoria asked pulling away completely from the brunette's personal space much to Bo's relief.

"It's really none of your business but she's human." Bo said proudly.

"Ah, a human one! They're so free, full of unbridled passion. Maybe we could meet one of these days, the three of us?" Victoria mused aloud already thinking of the ways she could enjoy a human and her Succubus lover.

"Don't even think about it!" Bo growled, feeling very protective of her girlfriend; no one was going to seduce Lauren and certainly not a sex crazed person like Victoria; that girl was a vixen.

"You're no fun at all." Victoria pouted. "Look who finally decided to join us!" Victoria pointed to the three people making their reappearance in the room. The Ash's and the Morrigan's faces were tense while the Queen remained with her unreadable expression. Bo watched as the Ash went to talk her grandfather while the Morrigan consulted some Dark Elders. "Here, let me introduce you to my grandmother!" Victoria said excitingly; Bo nearly spat the cider she was sipping on, watching in horror as Victoria motioned for the woman to come over. The Queen narrowed her eyes slightly but came over eventually, her gaze trained on the young brunette as she was making her way to them. Bo was having difficulty swallowing the cider that she had just sipped; there was something unsettling with the way that woman was looking at her that had her on edge. She tried to calm down and not show her apprehension; if she didn't cower before the Ash or the Morrigan, she wouldn't start with this Queen.

"My Queen I would like you to meet Bo; Bo this is my grandmother, Queen of Encante." Victoria made the introductions proudly and Bo was slightly surprised when she saw a small smile on the woman's lips when she looked at her granddaughter; however that changed when she returned her gaze on her. She wondered briefly if it was safe to assume that this Queen didn't like her much.

"We already met, didn't we, Miss Ysabeau?" Bo gritted her teeth, she specifically stated that she preferred Bo, but apparently that didn't take.

"We did and please call me Bo." the young Succubus said, faking a smile.

"I'm intrigued about what kind of business my granddaughter would have with someone of your kind other than the obvious." The Queen alluded to Bo's nature; her voice icy cold. Bo was about to let out a not so flattering comment when Victoria put her hand on her arm, silently asking her to back down.

"My Queen, Bo is a dear friend of mine and we were merely commenting about how long it has been since we've seen each other and how nice of a coincidence it was to meet again on such an occasion." Victoria said sweetly, smiling innocently at her grandmother. Bo nearly let out a snort; Victoria was as smooth and as cunning as they come; the girl was acting as if she hadn't been trying to get in her pants, well in her dress a few minutes ago. The brunette played along, smiling at Victoria.

"You should know better than try to fool me Victoria; I didn't become Queen by a sheer act of luck. Now I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I have a word with your dear friend here. Go with Conrad and wait for me, we're leaving soon." The Queen spoke to her granddaughter and Bo felt sorry for Victoria for having this woman as grandmother. Besides who would call their grandmother by their title?

"Yes my Queen. It was a pleasure to meet you again Bo, you know my number so don't forget to give me a call." Victoria winked at Bo when she was out of her grandmother's sight and walked away.

"I don't know what you're playing at young lady but you should definitely be more careful." The Queen said threateningly and Bo met her accusing gaze, standing tall.

"You will excuse me but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She was aware that this woman was here to sign a Peace treaty so she tried not to say anything disrespectful.

"Either you're trying to fool me or you're really don't have any idea what you're meddling with; in both cases that would make you to be a very foolish person."

"I can assure you I'm no more foolish that the Ash is human." The brunette said with as much respect as she could gather. Bo couldn't understand what was happening; the Queen was visibly unhappy about something but she couldn't understand what it was.

"Which brings me to my original point, you're obviously an intelligent young woman who knows how to use her powers; your grandparents taught you well, I see. They bred you so you could one day pretend to receive privileges that shouldn't be bestowed upon someone of your kind." The Queen's words held a vicious tone, surprising the young Succubus who wasn't expecting so much contempt from someone she didn't even know. "I can only hope that my granddaughter is not the one responsible for this." the Queen muttered.

"Look I don't know what you're so upset about or who you think you are but if you believe for one second that I will stand here listening to your insults and your heinous speech then you're delusional. Victoria and I are friends and that's it!" Bo said, giving up all pretenses to be polite to the woman in front of her, since the Queen wasn't doing the effort.

"Oh please! We Encantados don't make friends with Succubi just for the sake of friendship and vice versa." The Queen openly glared at the young Succubus who glared back.

The guard that Trick had assigned to watch over the youngsters came to him, secretly informing him of the situation. Trick frowned when he heard that the young Succubus was currently having a conversation with the Queen and from the guard's point of view, it didn't look friendly. When the guard told him the location of his granddaughter, Trick thanked the guard and excused himself from the Ash to go find her.

"Well too bad because we are and I don't really care what her highness might like or not." Bo shrugged.

"I've spoken too quickly, your grandparents obviously forgot to teach you something young lady and that thing would be manners." The Queen replied dryly and before the young Succubus could come back with another salty comment, the Blood King walked over to his granddaughter.

"I can assure you my Queen that we raised our granddaughter very well and she always showed respect to our traditions." Trick defended his granddaughter, offering the Queen a kind smile to appease her mood.

"Please excuse me as I doubt that fact Blood King. I know how important the Peace treaty is for our people but using your granddaughter to try to infiltrate our clan is taking it a bit too far, don't you think?" A frown appeared on Trick's expression while Bo was watching the two, completely confused.

"We didn't do such a thing my Queen, I'm not sure what makes you say that but I give you my Blood Oath that such subterfuge wasn't used by the Light or by the Dark."

"Then your granddaughter bearing our mark is surely a figment of my imagination?" The Queen sneered at the two Fae in front of her. It was preposterous really but she couldn't deny the fact as the proof was right in front of her. Bo looked at the Queen like she had just lost her mind, what was she talking about? A mark? Seriously, was the Queen taking about a hickey? Because if it was, she wasn't bearing anyone's mark - that was insulting; besides Lauren certainly didn't leave one on her skin. And she only had one birth mark one on her right thigh and she doubted that the Queen was referring to it. Her hand instinctively flew to her neck for good measure; maybe she was wrong and there was a hickey there. She gave the two older Fae that were suddenly looking at her strangely, a nervous grin; the Queen rolled her eyes heavenward while Trick just looked pointedly at her, silently asking her to remove her hand. The young Succubus eventually removed it, sighing in relief.

"You must be mistaken." Trick's eyes shone with indignation at the accusation.

"No I'm not but that's irrelevant now. This young lady may bear the mark but trust my words it won't go further than that; a complete alliance will never be Blood King. The Ash and the Morrigan know of my expectations. We'll certainly meet another day." The Queen gave Bo one last glare before leaving the two Fae and joining her counselor; it was time to go, she had been in the Fae company longer than necessary and she had problems to solve.

"Gramps…" Trick didn't let his granddaughter finish, stopping her with a gesture of his hand. Bo watched in astonishment as her grandfather's expression turned to a disappointed one. The young Succubus was left speechless, how could her grandfather give any credit to that crazy woman's words.

"We'll talk about this later, I'm going to find Mary and let the others know that we're leaving." Trick didn't wait for an answer and walked away. Bo let out a sigh, it would've been so much better if she had stayed with her girlfriend but no, her grandfather had to drag everyone to his damn Fae meeting; just to have an old hag tell her that someone had put some kind of whammy on her. The young Succubus was really starting to get fed up with the Fae and all their nonsense.

The drive back home was silent; the tension could be cut with a knife. Trick's face was set in a permanent frown; Mary seemed worried; Bo was brooding; and the others were trying to understand what the heck was going on.

**The Lewis' residence**

Jack Lewis was fidgeting nervously; beside him sat his daughter totally unaware of his bout of nervousness. They were watching a documentary about genetics and ethics. Jack glanced at his daughter who had her eyes glued to the screen, listening attentively. He only hoped that she would be able to hear the door bell ring when her friend came over. Elizabeth had to go to work so he had to meet his daughter's girlfriend without his wife present which wasn't ideal because he wasn't good with small talk and he had been counting on his wife to handle all the chit chat. He was trying to be as supportive as his wife was about Lauren's new relationship but it wasn't easy. He was a man of facts and those facts prevented him from believing that any good would come out of this. His daughter's condition couldn't allow her any form of normalcy when it came to romance, so why encourage her to pursue a relationship with this girl when it was futile to do so. This girl would eventually leave his daughter and then all hell would break loose because Lauren would then have to accept her nature and he would be forced to witness his own little girl; his little princess; go from one sexual partner to the next to assuage a need that could never be totally fulfilled. Elizabeth had asked him to trust and believe but he didn't know what her plan was; he could only hope that it would save his daughter somehow from something he considered as a curse. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell; he braced himself when he saw his daughter stand up to get the door. Lauren smiled when she saw the brunette at her door; Bo was no longer wearing her dress; she was now dressed in casual attire with her hair in a pony tail.

"Hey." Bo greeted the blonde in a soft voice.

"Hey! I have to say I like that sweat shirt; it suits you." Lauren said teasingly, before taking her girlfriend's hand gently.

"This old thing?" Bo tried to joke, but her smile did not reach her eyes like it normally would when she was teasing the blonde. As soon as they arrived home from the meeting from hell, she had gone straight to her room to change. Just putting on Lauren's sweatshirt made Bo feel better as she felt comforted being wrapped in the blonde's clothes and scent. The brunette needed to get away from all things Fae so against her grandparent's request to stay home and discuss the matter at hand, she instead called Lauren and drove straight to her house. She didn't want to talk or think about what that Queen had told her, she just wanted to see her girlfriend.

"I guess you have me to thank for that?" Lauren said lightly, she let go of the brunette's hand to caress the side of her face, gently letting her fingertips glide to her neck. Bo's eyes closed at the feel of the light caress. Eyes still closed, the brunette was expecting a kiss when she felt Lauren's breath on her face but instead, felt Lauren's lips pressing gently on her forehead in a feathery kiss. "The meeting didn't go so well?" Lauren guessed; pulling a wisp of hair that escaped the pony tail and tucked it behind the brunette's ear.

"You could say that." Bo offered a small smile. Lauren nodded and took the brunette's hand and led her inside, closing the door behind them. "I really hope that's it okay for your parents. I know it's late." Bo said in a low voice as Lauren was leading her to the living room.

"Yes they're okay with it; they knew you were coming Bo besides I'm glad you're here." Lauren smiled, rubbing the top of Bo's hand with her thumb.

They reached the living room and Jack immediately stood to greet the brunette. First impressions were important; that's why he was pleasantly surprised when he went to shake the girl's hand that her grip was firm and not limp, that was positive at least. She was articulate and didn't show any signs of being nervous in his presence; and she seemed to be the kind of person who would be at ease in a crowd. Soon they were all seated in the living room, drinks on the small table, Lauren and Bo sat next to each other on the angled sofa while Jack sat on the other end, facing them. Lauren smiled as she watched Bo answering her father's questions, not once did she falter during the quiz. If her father was impressed he didn't show it and for a second Lauren thought that finally her girlfriend had passed the test with flying colors; that her father wouldn't make any comments but that was too good to be true and she knew it when her father asked his next question.

"So Miss McCorrigan, what are your intentions regarding my little girl?" Jack asked calmly, surprising Bo and caused Lauren to choke on her drink, coughing violently. Bo immediately started to rub her girlfriend's back, offering her a sip of water from her own drink. Lauren took the glass offered to her, coached by the brunette, she took a few sip of water. When he was sure that his daughter was okay, Jack repeated his question, much to Lauren's and Bo's dismay.

"Well, Mr. Lewis I can assure you that I have only the best intensions towards Lauren. We only recently started dating but I hope that this will be the beginning of a strong and long term relationship." Bo felt Lauren tense as she was rubbing her back. The brunette could literally hear the sound of the buzzer and the voice saying 'Wrong answer, try again', in her mind. Bo chided herself mentally; trust her to drop this kind of bomb on the blonde this early on in their relationship and in front of her father, no less. Kenzi would be so proud, she thought sarcastically and she could already see Tamsin shaking her head at her. Suddenly, the sofa on which Bo was sitting on, became very uncomfortable; she couldn't even chance a glance at Lauren for she was sure that she had frightened her with her speech.

"Strong and long term relationship, isn't that a bit exaggerated to describe what is most likely puppy love?" Jack said in clinical tone before continuing." That said, are you aware of Lauren's plan to study at Yale? Now you can understand why a long term relationship would seem inappropriate… unless you are planning on going to study there too. Are you?" Bo looked at Jack Lewis and the vibe she was getting from him wasn't a good one. While she was aware that she and Lauren would have to go to college and maybe part ways for that it wasn't reason enough for Lauren's father to belittle what they felt.

"No Sir." Bo gritted her teeth; that was the second time this evening that someone wanted to make her feel insignificant. Jack Lewis was just a lighter version of the damn Queen. She was internally seething and seriously contemplating to tell Jack Lewis off when she felt Lauren's hand slipping into hers. Lauren narrowed her eyes at her father; she didn't know what he was trying to do but she didn't like it. Never did he behave like this with the other girls that she had brought home; not that there were a lot of them but still it wasn't acceptable.

"Nothing is set in stone dad and it's a long way till graduation." She looked pointedly at her father and looked at her girlfriend; an enormous smile lighting up her face. "Dad, Bo is really a brilliant girl; she is kind and she makes me laugh. And for some reason that I can't quite comprehend she seems to understand and like my weird sense of humor and she wants to be with me. So I consider myself very lucky to have her." Lauren squeezed the brunette's hand; a light blush crept up on her cheeks as Bo was giving her one of those looks that only she could master. While Lauren was used to the 'I want you so bad' look; this 'You're the most amazing thing ever; I could take you right there' look that Bo was giving her right now was not one she was acquainted with. Lauren felt wonderful for being able to cause such a strong reaction from Bo without even having to try. Jack watched the scene, a deep frown set upon his face.

"It's getting late dad and Bo needs to go home, if you have further questions, you could ask them another day, right Bo?" Lauren looked expectantly at her girlfriend smiling.

"Yes!" Bo said with a little too much enthusiasm as if she were answering a completely different question from what Lauren had just asked. Bo snapped out of her very naughty thoughts and cleared her throat. "Sure." Lauren fought the urge to laugh while Jack looked annoyed.

Lauren and Bo stood from the sofa, hands clasped tightly together. Jack and Bo said their goodbyes and he complimented the brunette on the sweatshirt she was wearing, suspecting something but not sure what. Lauren informed her father that she was going to walk Bo back to her car. Once outside, Bo breathed in deeply; it was getting cold but at least it wasn't chilly besides, the temperature was helping her calm her growing need for a certain blonde. The brunette started to walk towards her car only to be yanked back by her girlfriend; in a blink of an eye Lauren had her pressed against one of the pillars framing the entrance. Bo very quickly caught on to Lauren's intentions and held her by the hips, pulling her flush against her; a big grin on her face.

"I wouldn't want my father to see us through the windows." Lauren smiled, trailing her finger down Bo's jaw and lightly traced the contour of her lips.

"I wouldn't want that either." Lauren grinned when she saw the way Bo was looking at her; it was the same look that she had back in the house. "You seem awfully proud of yourself, is there something I'm missing here?" Bo asked before capturing Lauren's wandering finger in her hand; she gave it a gentle kiss and a playful nip. Then she let go of Lauren's finger and brought her hand to the back of her neck before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Bo savored the blonde's mouth and sucked on Lauren's bottom lip just before deepening the kiss. Lauren let out a moan and kissed the brunette back with just as much passion. When the need for air arose, Bo moved away from Lauren's mouth and instead, used her lips and tongue to explore her girlfriend's slender neck; her hands which were rested on the blonde's hip unconsciously moved lower to rest on her ass. Lauren's eyes rolled to the back of her head; desperately needing to hold onto something stronger, she placed her hands on the pillar behind Bo; ensuring that they were on either side of the brunette's head. A rush of warmth coursed through her as she felt herself being enveloped in everything that was Bo. The Succubus' hands now had a firm grip on Lauren's ass while she continued her focus on her girlfriend's neck. With this assault on her senses and her libido, the blonde tightened her hold on the pillar and unbeknownst to her, a few hairline cracks formed under her hands; she let out another moan when Bo reached that special spot on her neck.

Suddenly Lauren's eyes snapped open as she faintly heard footsteps from within the house approaching the door. She pulled away from the brunette just before Jack Lewis opened the front door in one swift move, as if to surprise someone. Bo was still breathing hard propped up against the pillar but now Lauren was a few feet away from her, casually leaning against the opposite pillar, as if she had always been standing there. Jack narrowed his eyes at the two teenage girls.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home Miss McCorrigan?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Dad we were talking, give us 5 minutes more, please?" Lauren asked. She saw her father mumble something and turned back in the house.

"That was close." Bo laughed uncomfortably. The truth was Bo couldn't even begin to understand how it was that Lauren had known that her father was coming; honestly she wasn't paying that much attention to notice anything else.

"Yeah it was." Lauren replied awkwardly, wondering the exact same thing. Bo was kissing her when she felt as if her senses were being heightened and in that moment, she was able to hear her father approach. She shook her head, dismissing such a silly notion. She walked back to Bo and held her close to her. "I'm sorry; my father isn't normally so ill mannered." Lauren whispered her apology in the brunette's ear.

"It's okay Lauren. He's your dad, he's just looking out for you." Bo replied.

"It doesn't excuse his attitude though." Lauren pulled slightly away to look at her girlfriend. The blonde sighed, she looked into those eyes; yeah she really was a sucker for her girlfriend's eyes. "Well at least you still don't have that frown that you had on your face when you arrived." She traced the space between Bo's eyebrows with her finger and Bo's eyes fluttered closed. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better, I guess being grilled by your girlfriend's father and nearly getting caught by said man while making out would do that to someone." Bo joked, this time her laugh reached her eyes and Lauren laughed along with her. "While it'd be nice to give Jack Lewis that much credit, you're the only one responsible for perking me up. Thanks." Bo said softly.

"I'm starting to think that you being all perked up has more to do with another part of my anatomy though." Lauren teased; Bo looked at her genuinely puzzled. "Bo, your hands being on my ass right now leads me to believe that this is the reason why you're so cheerful." Bo opened her eyes wide, her expression one of utter surprise like she hadn't been aware of that fact.

"Sorry." Bo said, quickly pulling her hands away from their comfortable spot to hold the blonde by the waist instead. Wow, her hands really had a mind of their own around her girlfriend, Bo marveled internally.

"I wasn't complaining; I was merely making an observation." Lauren smiled and slipped her hands in the brunette's back pocket, her hands getting acquainted with the brunette's ass.

"Well go ahead Lewis, my ass is all yours." Bo said flirtatiously, teasing the blonde. Lauren sucked in her breath when she saw the look her girlfriend was giving her; it was anything but a teasing one.

"That's it, go home." Lauren laughed at the pout Bo was giving her and pulled her hands out of her girlfriend's back pockets. "You and I can't behave so it's better if you go home now. Besides we've been giving my neighbor's son quite the show already and I'm sure you don't want us to feed his naughty fantasies about me." Lauren said laughing and Bo quickly turned to watch the house Lauren was pointing at and sure enough, on the upper level of the second storey house, she could see a head peeking out of the window. Well the boy obviously was doing a crap ass job at trying to remain undetected, Bo thought angrily.

"I don't like that kid, spying on people like some creepy teen. That's just plain wrong and… Well it's wrong." Bo muttered, observing as the lights turned off in the room, he probably got scared, she thought.

"Bo, all he can do is watch and even if it doesn't look that way, he's actually a nice kid; a little shy maybe." Lauren pondered as she was leading a reluctant brunette to her car.

"I better not catch him spying again or let's say the boogey man would be the least of his worries once I'm done talking to him. And I can walk fine on my own Lauren; you don't have to rush me!" Bo pouted some more as she dragged her feet, she really didn't want to leave yet.

"You're right." Lauren let go of the brunette's arm and kissed the pout on her lips. In one swift move she had one arm around Bo's back; the other at the back of her knees and lifted her. Bo let out a short cry of surprise and glared at the blonde; the way that her girlfriend had of lifting her like she weighed nothing was a little bit unsettling and a huge turn on at the same time, swimming was obviously a good work out. "Rushing you won't do; I need to carry you so we'll be faster." Lauren said as she walked the remaining distance to the car with her girlfriend sulking in her arms. However the blonde was in a bit of a pickle when they reached the yellow sports car as Bo refused to move to open the car door.

"Seriously Bo this is childish, open the door." Lauren asked.

"You know where to find the keys, if you want to open it, do it yourself. If you had let me get there on my own I would've left already." Bo answered smartly; arms crossed over her chest, still in her girlfriend's arms. To say the sight was hilarious was putting it mildly.

"Okay, I'll get the keys but don't expect me to put you down gently while I search for them." Lauren threatened the brunette, a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't!" Bo narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Like a hot potato." Lauren answered without blinking. Bo glared at her girlfriend; reluctantly she searched the hoodie's pocket for the keys and unlocked the door. She opened the door and Lauren lowered the brunette in the driving seat; giving her a winning smile while Bo was glowering at her.

"I told my father 5 minutes Bo and trust me he'll be back in 5. I bet he's counting the minutes as we speak." Lauren looked at her girlfriend, leaning on the passenger door." Next week, we'll be able to hang out after school. I won't be grounded anymore and then, I'll be all yours."

"I just want to spend more time with you." Bo said in a small voice, looking away from Lauren. She wasn't being clingy; she just wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend than the limited time they had at school. She really liked Lauren and sometimes she felt this intense need to have her close and to see her but her being grounded put a serious crimp in their alone time.

"I miss you too when we're not together." Lauren spoke the words that Bo wanted to but didn't dare for fear of giving away how much she needed her girlfriend. Bo got out of her car and pulled Lauren in for a hard kiss, not caring about the neighbor's son peeping tom or an angry Jack Lewis.

**Toronto General Hospital**

Elizabeth had been called in for an emergency; apparently there had been some complications with a patient of hers that was scheduled for a valve replacement surgery the following day. Or at least that's what she thought as she was making her way to the locker room to change into some scrubs. She was just finishing changing when someone entered the room. At that moment she felt her body tense, trying to hide her surprise and not showing any emotion, she put on her best Lewis' expression and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she turned to the man in front of her. His hair was a darker shade of blonde, very little facial hair making him look younger than he was. His green eyes held no warmth and his lips were set in a smirk.

"Straight to the point as always, nothing's changed. It's nice to see you too." The man answered sarcastically, he straddled a bench and sat on it.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth repeated, clearly showing that she didn't want any chit chat.

"What do you think? I was the one who called; I needed to see you but as I was waiting I ran into this pretty little nurse and I got delayed; sorry you know how it is." He said grinning, not feeling sorry at all and Elizabeth fixed him with a disgusted look.

"Who?" She breathed the question, getting sick to her stomach; familiar faces of nurses flashing through her mind.

"A pretty little one, redhead, round glasses; she's from this service, I think." He replied observing his nails, like he hadn't a care in the world, which was true.

"Is she alive?" Elizabeth asked, almost afraid to know the answer, she knew the nurse here in the Cardiology department and she had worked with her on several occasions. From what she could recall, her name was Lyn and she had a fiancé; they had plans to get married the following year, her fiancé was a resident in the Orthopedic department.

"Of course she is! Who do you take me for? However, I don't think she'll be able to work; she might want to take a day off. Her mind is a little messed up." He laughed out loud. However his laugh was cut short when Elizabeth tackled him to the bench, her hand on his throat squeezing tightly, she blocked any movement of his legs with her own. Leaning her upper body against him, she squeezed even tighter; her eyes were flashing blue, a look of intense concentration on her face. The man started to squirm as much as he could as a pained expression formed on his face. His head felt like it was going to explode and when he tried to call out to her, he couldn't speak, not a sound could come out of his mouth.

"You have no business here and no right to seduce anyone in this hospital. I work here and you will show some respect! And I really hope for your sake that you didn't leave that nurse in any kind of predicament because I swear I'll forget that you're any brother of mine and turn your brain into mush!" Elizabeth sneered and immediately released her younger brother and whatever enchantment she had him under. She stood from the bench and watched without any emotion as the man, only two years younger than her and who bore so little resemblance to her, rolled to the ground; whimpering and gripping at his head in pain. She didn't even made a move to help him, simply waiting for him to talk again.

"And here I thought that living with humans made you soft." He spat the words, his voice full of disdain.

"I'll ask you a third time and I won't repeat again. What do you want?" She asked while she put her hair up in a pony tail with a hair band.

"We had to come here for some business and she wants to see you." Vincent spoke slowly. Elizabeth paled at those words and went to slowly seat on the bench facing the lockers. She didn't need to ask her brother who he was referring to, she already knew.

"Why?" She spoke the single word in a whisper, her look was blank and she felt as if the ground was moving underneath her feet. She couldn't feel at all, a numb feeling was taking over.

"I don't know! She didn't tell but she was pissed." Elizabeth nodded absently, she knew this day would come but she was expecting it later rather than sooner. She squeezed her eyes shut, after so many years of trying to put her past behind her; of forgetting where she came from and all the things that came with it; the past was finally catching up with her. She had a new life now; a family; friends; and a job that she loved. She didn't want what she worked so hard to build to be touched by the people from her past; they weren't her people anymore. She sighed and locked her jaw; coming to a decision but this time things will be on her own terms.

"If she wants to see me, she knows where to find me. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." She stood from the bench, her determination and strength renewed.

"I'll tell her that but she won't be pleased. Be prepared sis because shit is about to get real." Vincent called out after her just before she was out of the door. Elizabeth didn't even answer his taunt; she knew only too well that it was true. Whenever her mother was involved it was never good.

**The McCorrigan's residence**

Bo tried to sneak upstairs to her room without having to deal with her grandparents for leaving the house when they had specifically told her not to. But that didn't work when her grandmother called her from the living room. Bo rolled her eyes and went to join her, quickly discovering that her grandfather was there; the two of them sitting next to each other with the TV off. Apparently they had been talking while she was at Lauren's; no doubt about the disaster with the Queen, she thought.

"So what gives?" She asked, taking a seat next to them at the end of the sofa. Mary looked up heavenwards, not liking the slang that the youngsters were using around the house.

"We wanted to talk to you. Preferably sooner but you preferred to run and hide like some scared little child. This is serious Bo and I would like for you to take matters seriously for once." Mary flinched at the scalding tone behind her husband's words and Bo's nose flared with anger.

"I'm taking this seriously gramps but excuse me for needing some fresh air. How stupid of me to not stay here while you practically looked at me like I was to blame in this whole sordid story. I didn't do anything this crazy woman accused me of. I didn't even know what they were until today." Bo said angrily.

"Honey try to understand your grandfather, it all came up as a surprise for us. Encantados don't mark people like that' even more so if there are Fae. It's really uncommon, if not insulting for their clan." Mary tried to explain calmly.

"I'm not enjoying myself over here either! Somebody wants me to think that I bear the mark of these crazy, depraved creatures. I don't even know what that means! I don't have anything to do with those people. I don't want that mark and I want it off! It's already bad enough that I need to kiss and have sex with people that I don't have any romantic feelings for in order to stay healthy. I don't need another reminder of my incredible nature." Bo said sarcastically.

"We are not here to discuss that again Bo - you have a biologic imperative. This is who you are." Trick said pointedly, he couldn't understand why his granddaughter would fight her nature and powers so much; it was disturbing sometimes. She was Fae, why couldn't she realize the opportunity she was given to change things; to do something good?

"Screw Biology." Bo muttered.

"Bo! Language!" Mary chastised the young girl and Bo rolled her eyes.

"Well this is who you are! And regarding the mark - this is not your choice to make, you can't take it off like it was some kind of bad tattoo; it's with you for life." Trick spoke, his tone ominous.

"What do you mean, I can't take it off?!" Bo exclaimed, she was really hoping for her grandparents to do something about this; at least they could tell her that it was a lie and that the mark was just something the Queen made up to mess with them.

"The Encantado mark people they choose to breed with. It allows the mother and the child to be protected during birth and all along their life." Mary started to speak.

"Are you trying to tell me that they want me as a baby maker?" Bo spoke, fear obvious in her tone.

"Well no but if you are indeed pregnant…" Trick trailed off.

"No! I'm not!" Bo snapped, crossing her arms hiding her mid section from view, now that her grandparents' eyes naturally fell to her stomach as if expecting a baby bump. "I'm not so, stop staring!"

"As I was saying, it can be used during pregnancy with a hybrid; they can also mark the people they want to protect without them necessarily having to bear their child. It's just a way to provide protection to people they care about which apparently, is your case." Mary finished.

"So that's it? A security device, well that's not that bad right?" Bo looked at her grandmother, seeing her grandfather's expression she asked again. "Right?"

"It's not that easy - we don't have any relatives who are Encantado therefore it doesn't explain this kind of precaution placed upon you. It's a pledge from the person who marked you, to protect you and at the same time, also extend that duty to the Queen who recognized the mark on you. That's why she was intrigued and offended, I guess. If one day you are in danger and your mate is not there to protect you, she'll have no choice but to step in and act on your mate's behalf." Bo looked at her grandfather dumbly, not quite comprehending yet.

"The mark isn't to be used lightly, Encantado are very protective creatures; legend says that there are only three reasons that can allow one to be marked. The first is that the person has been chosen to give birth to a hybrid; the second is if you're a hybrid, which is the result of an Enchanted One mating with a human; and the last one is if you're the mate." Mary explained, speaking slowly.

"I'm not a hybrid by any chance?" Bo asked the unlikely question, refusing to acknowledge the third reason. Mary shook her head sadly.

"Bo, an Enchanted One chooses its mate but the mate also has to accept the mark in order to bear it, otherwise it won't work. You had at one point or another accepted that bond; if not you wouldn't be marked. If there is any reassurance in all of this, it's that the mating process hasn't been completed yet from what the Queen said. Having intercourse with the mate would be the way to do it. Bo this is important, did you run into any Encantado lately?" Trick asked and Bo shook her head only to nod a few seconds later, she was visibly shaken up by what she had just heard.

"Only one, Victoria, she's the granddaughter of the Queen. Sometimes we run into each other to… To talk." Bo mumbled, as if in a daze.

"The Queen's granddaughter? Good grief!" Trick muttered, he didn't need translation to know the real meaning of "talk" and Bo immediately glared at him. After all it wasn't as if she had asked for Victoria to go all territorial on her.

"Honey, the best thing to do now would be to avoid seeing Victoria, as we don't know with any certainty, what would happen with the mark. We would also have to speak to an Encantado to get more information and a better perspective on this situation but unfortunately they don't like us much. But we could still try." Mary spoke softly, seeing how lost the young Succubus was with this piece of news.

"Can I go to my room now?" Bo asked softly, she looked directly at her grandmother and completely ignored her grandfather. When Mary nodded, the young Succubus stood from the sofa and went upstairs. When she entered her room, she looked at the state of her closet; she had wanted to find the perfect dress to impress her girlfriend and now it was a mess. Not bothering with the chaos that she left behind, she walked straight to her bathroom to take a shower.

Bo took a scalding hot shower and tried to scrub whatever mark or whammy Victoria put on her but she didn't succeed as she still felt used by the girl. Bo was angrier than she had ever been in a long time. Her eyes flashed blue as she slipped on her sleepwear and they remained that way even when she went to bed. This wasn't over. Victoria would hear from her sooner than she thought and then she'll have to answer her questions. Bo really hoped that the girl had a decent explanation for all this marking business; if not she wouldn't be responsible for her actions and then the Queen would have reason enough to hate her guts.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! First things first I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, your kind words, they really make my day. I read all of them and I'm grateful for all of the favourites, follows, PM and reviews. Again thank you for reading this story and I hope you'll like this chapter. You guys rock! Go team Doccubus! I apologize for how long it took me to update, I kind of experienced a bout of writer's block with this chap 10. Well thank heaven chap 11 on the contrary seems to cooperate so far lol Some of you wonder how Bo could suspect Victoria (not Veronica thank you for pointing it out :D) for the mark and it'll be addressed in the next chapter and hopefully it'll be clearer. Thank you to my beta Kravn for all your recommendations, good advices and the amazing work. Thank you guys and here's chap 10, I'm done talking I promise :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Wilson High School Academy**

With a skip in her step and a beaming smile on her face, Lauren made her way to the entrance of the school. While her mother had found her attitude amusing, her father always made a sour face whenever Bo was mentioned. Lauren couldn't help but sigh when she thought about the brunette, they had spent the entire week end practically on the phone starting from the moment Bo left her house on Saturday night - texting or just talking to one another, just to hear the sound of the other's voice. She thought back to how she would make fun of other people's silly behavior whenever they were infatuated - their jumbled mess of hormones dictating their actions and behavior. However, Bo wasn't an infatuation; she was certain of this like she was certain that she needed oxygen to breathe. Everything about Bo just felt right; how it felt being in her arms; the feel of her lips; just holding her; or the sensation of her honey and cinnamon scent lingering on her skin after a make out session. Lauren shook her head and sighed again, her smile still fixed on her face. She saw Nadia ahead of her and decided that it was the perfect opportunity to go talk to her. Lauren finally caught up with the brunette at the entrance of the school; she put her hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her. Nadia turned to her, looking annoyed and the blonde instinctively pulled her hand back.

"Hi stranger! I've been calling all week end, what were you up to?" Lauren asked tentatively, Nadia raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really, you have?"

Lauren nodded dumbly, completely thrown off by her friend's antagonizing posture.

"Yes I have, I was worried. Are you okay?" Despite her murderous looks, Lauren put her hand on Nadia's arm, rubbing softly; she led the brunette away from the entrance as students were funneling through the doors of the school trying to make it inside before the bell rang. Despite the genuine concern on her friend's face, Nadia swatted Lauren's hand away.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Here went her good mood, the blonde thought as Nadia figuratively threw a bucket of ice cold water on it.

"No what's wrong with you Lauren! You weren't in the library last week during our lunch breaks nor did you seem _worried_." Nadia said softly. All color drained from Lauren's face, she didn't need Nadia to confirm anything. Somehow Nadia knew about her and Bo; whatever plan she had of telling her friend was thrown out the window now, she will have to wing it and hope for the best.

"Okay I wasn't. I should've told you sooner but I tried to tell you all last week." Lauren justified herself, unfortunately, it didn't work because Nadia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Really? When have you been trying?! Because it sure didn't look like you were trying when you had your tongue down her throat!" Nadia shouted angrily. Students that had been milling around, talking to their friends, started to look at them curiously. Nadia started to walk away when Lauren's hand latched on her arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks; with a firm tug Lauren turned her around to face her.

"Would you calm down and let me explain! It's not what you think!" The blonde hissed, Nadia was trying to free her arm out of her friend's grip but she seemed to have more strength than she thought.

"Not what I think?! Lauren I am supposed to be your friend and you went behind my back, getting all hot and heavy in the halls with Bo McCorrigan of all people!" Nadia spat in anger; a few gasps could be heard around them followed by some whispers. Nadia felt rage start to consume her all over again when she saw the approaching brunette. Bo stared at the friends curiously; obviously she had stepped into some sort of war zone - Nadia was glaring at her, students were gawking at them and Lauren looked pissed. Sighing, she went to shoo away the students that were watching and left the two girls to talk or more like, snarl at each other. She just couldn't have a day without drama, could she? She thought dryly. All the Encantado business was enough, she had tried to speak to Victoria the whole damn weekend but the girl wasn't answering her phone. And now that she hoped for a quiet day of school, she wasn't going to get it from the looks of it, as Nadia and Lauren were still arguing.

"Why are you acting like this? Is it because you don't like her or just because you think I need to ask for your permission first?" Lauren snapped at Nadia.

"You don't understand Lauren!" Nadia exclaimed frustratingly, glaring at Bo who was now approaching the blonde.

"Hey!" Bo greeted awkwardly, Lauren turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Everything okay here?" Bo asked softly, Lauren nodded and turned back to her friend; her expression morphed back to annoyance.

"À merveille; just peachy!" Lauren answered sarcastically; it was in those moments when her girlfriend would mutter words in French that Bo was grateful for what little knowledge she had of the language because she knew Lauren was not happy.

"Yeah everything is just fine Bo! Now could you leave us the hell alone!" Nadia growled at the brunette. Bo looked at her from head to toe, not believing the nerve of the girl.

"Don't talk to her like that Nadia, she didn't do anything to you!" Lauren stated; the calm, peaceful conversation she hoped to have with her friend took a turn for the worst and she didn't even understand why. She took Bo's hand in hers and brought her close. Bo smirked at Nadia's surprised expression.

"I can't believe this; you must've lost your mind Lauren! She's not worth your time; the second you turn your head you'll find her hooked up with the next pretty thing that catches her eye." As soon as the snarky comment was out of Nadia's mouth, Bo took a step towards the girl; dragging Lauren with her in the process; she stood dangerously close to Nadia.

"I get the whole best friend's protectiveness act, believe me I do but I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else say that kind of bullshit to my face. And news flash! What Lauren and I do is none of your damn business. I, contrary to Lauren, don't give a flying fuck about what you think! We are together, period! If you don't like it you can shove it!" Bo growled, glaring at the girl, Nadia took a step back from Bo and crossed her arms over her chest. She was slightly intimidated by the brunette even if she tried not to show it.

"Is this really the kind of girl you want to be with, the kind that curses like a sailor?" Nadia shot Bo a dirty look before looking at the blonde, almost pleadingly, wanting Lauren to deny all of this so they could go back to the way they were before Bo McCorrigan showed her face.

"You're really looking for a fight, aren't you?" Bo said before Lauren could say a word and Nadia gave Bo a look that said 'bring it on'.

"No one is going to fight. Where do you think you are? At a wrestling match!" The blonde exclaimed, breaking the glaring contest between Bo and Nadia. Lauren gave a sigh, turning to Bo; with her free hand, she hooked a finger in one of her girlfriend's front jean's pocket, and pulled her close to her and away from Nadia. "No fighting today." Lauren said, punctuating the last word with a tug at the jean's pocket. If the mood wasn't so edgy she would've actually laughed when Bo looked almost deflated at those words. "Besides Nadia didn't mean what she said." Lauren said.

"Are you kidding?! She practically called me a slut and you're saying she didn't mean it?" Bo asked, looking bewildered at the blonde; Nadia just watched the two with a smile on her face, Lauren was taking her side.

"No she didn't and it doesn't matter so just let it go okay?" Bo didn't know if it was Lauren's soft tone or the feel of their fingers laced together but she reluctantly nodded and tried get a hold on her anger even if she wanted to bitch-slap, well the bitch.

"This is so not the way I planned to tell you all of this but now that you know I feel better because I can share this with you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you about Bo. Please can we just stop with the name calling? I just want my best friend to be happy for me." The two friends stared at each other and Bo started to feel a little uncomfortable; she felt as if she was intruding on the two friends. She started to wriggle her hand free but Lauren only held on tighter causing Bo to stay put.

"Well I certainly didn't plan on stumbling upon you two kissing in the hall, so I guess we're even." Nadia said glaring at Bo, she looked longingly at how the two held hands and couldn't help but think that her hand would fit better in the blonde's. She was in love with Lauren and Bo had stolen her friend from her. They had been friends since Elementary; she was the one who knew her best and it should be her with Lauren, Nadia thought sadly. Bo McCorrigan was a shameless flirt and Lauren didn't seem to mind at all; it was obvious Bo had tricked Lauren somehow and had her totally under her spell.

"But you can't ask me to stand by and be happy for you while you're making a mistake." Nadia shook her head sadly looking at the blonde. The look on Lauren face was enough to break her heart even more. Nadia thought that the two days she had spent in her room crying over old pictures of the two of them would lessen the pain but she realized that it only made it worse now that Lauren was here with her. "I can't do this." Nadia finally muttered, squeezing her eyes shut; she could already feel the tears coming, but she couldn't cry, not now. She turned abruptly, preparing to flee and go to her class but Lauren's broken voice stopped her.

"You can't do what?" Lauren asked, almost afraid of her friend's answer; she knew that Nadia was sad; they had always been able to read each other so well. The only day the blonde had witnessed such pain in her friend's eyes was the day she had to leave the country but surely what was happening now wasn't nearly as dramatic or so she thought until she heard the word's tumbling from Nadia's mouth.

"Be your friend, I can't be your friend anymore." With those words, Nadia walked away to go to her class, a lonely tear trailing down her face. Bo stood there watching Nadia's retreating back totally flabbergasted at what the girl said. She looked at Lauren who had a shocked expression on her face. Bo started to worry when the blonde didn't make a move or show any sign that she heard the bell ring a few seconds ago. Bo didn't get an answer when she called her name; it was only when she grazed the blonde's cheek with her fingers that Lauren seemed to come out of whatever trance she was in.

"I know this is a dumb question but are you okay?"

Lauren let out a humorless laugh. "Okay? My best friend… my only friend in this whole damn school doesn't want to speak to me anymore. To sum it all up, I've had better days than this one." Lauren said, not realizing how harsh she sounded when only a few minutes ago she had been on cloud nine. It seemed so long ago. Bo nodded silently, feeling quite stupid for asking the question in the first place.

"You know I'm your friend too." Bo whispered looking at the blonde and Lauren's expression softened. "I wish I could do something to make this okay but I don't know what. If you want I could knock some sense into your friend; Dyson always said that I had a mean right hook?" Bo suggested in a soft voice; Lauren had to laugh seeing the genuine concern in her girlfriend's eyes. She never would have thought that a proposition to beat someone up would sound so cute. Only Bo could suggest such a thing in order to make her feel better; her girlfriend was really something else.

"No thank you. But maybe you could hold me in your arms? I could really use a hug right now." The blonde asked; her voice breaking slightly and her half smile not really reaching her eyes. Bo didn't need to be asked twice and immediately engulfed the blonde in a bone crushing hug. Lauren held onto the brunette tightly, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. Bo gave a slight squeeze and trailed her fingers slowly down Lauren's lower back while stroking her hair with her other hand. The second bell rang; the halls were already deserted due to everyone being in class; however, they had no intention of moving from that spot. For Bo, her place was right here with her girlfriend and if she had to hold her like this for hours, she would. When she felt moisture on her neck and Lauren's body shaking lightly against hers, she held her tighter and continued to comfort her by peppering her hair with kisses.

**The McCorrigan's residence**

The Ash sat comfortably facing the Blood King, briefing him on the meeting with the Queen of the Encantados. It was rare that Trick came to the Ash's compound as it was too formal; the leader of the Light secretly preferred visiting his house as it was in a nice neighborhood far from prying and inquisitive Fae ears; well except for the youngsters in the house, including the troublesome young Succubus. Trick's brood had a lukewarm attitude towards him but they didn't antagonize him on a regular basis like the Succubus did - she was brash and couldn't be reasoned with.

"The Morrigan is starting to show some sign of impatience and suggested that we kick them back to the sea where they belong once and for all… her words, not mine." Trick frowned at that, things were obviously not looking good for these peace talks.

"Doing that would increase the risk of war starting between us and I fear that the Light and the Dark can't afford that." Trick spoke calmly, putting his coffee down on the small table between them.

"I'm aware of that Blood King; tell me something that I don't already know. The Queen is hell bent on changing our laws. We need another alternative in case this negotiation doesn't work. Gods forbid but if the Encantados don't cease their attacks on our people then we'll have no choice but to retaliate." The Ash said solemnly; Trick nodded his understanding; there was no time to lose - Encantados were feeding from Fae like it was an open buffet and the number of casualties were increasing daily. Trick saw some of the reports - some Fae had been driven insane unnecessarily after a feed; others died after their entire system shut down; and others were reported missing, most likely enthralled by an Encantado and taken to Encante with them. Encantados had always fed on Fae and vice versa but not to this extent. The youngest Encantados were responsible for this; they harbored more hate and spite for the Fae than their previous generation. That's why it was important and necessary to stop this feud, for the sake of the Fae and for his granddaughter who was now bound to an Encantado - trouble always seemed to find her no matter how she tried to avoid it.

"Did the Queen formulate any other demands than the one we know about?" The Ash shook his head; raising his cup of coffee to his lips, he took a few sips before answering.

"No, it's the same: the Enchanted ones still want to provide us with lessons about respect and their Queen wants the status of humans to be changed in our laws. They want it to state that we can feed from humans and employ them but not enslave or kill them. If they believe for one second that we will give into their wishes like spineless puppies, then they've got another thing coming." The dark skinned Fae stated seriously, his tone being the only outward sign that showed his irritation with the whole matter.

"It might be time to reconsider some terms regarding the status of humans. I'm not saying we should give in completely but the Encantados aren't the first to attempt this way of thinking in their laws and they won't be the last; someday we might have a human rebellion on our hands if we don't do something now. Maybe we should consider 'preventative medicine', in that we take precautions now in order to avoid having to react to the problem later." Trick didn't know where these words were coming from. He didn't know if it was from the fear of what might happen to his granddaughter for bearing the Encantado's mark or simply from the experience of making difficult decisions during the many years that he ruled over the Fae; decisions which may still affect his family to this day.

"I'm going to attribute those foolish notions to your old age Blood King and forget that you ever spoke them." the Ash said off handedly.

"This is by no means a foolish notion; I seriously think that we could use this Peace Treaty to set an example with humans and finally give them some rights in our laws so that leaders from other Clans could follow suit." The Ash stared at the Blood King for a long moment before chuckling, still not able to believe the man.

"What did you put in this coffee, some rum or other elaborated alcoholic beverages?" The man asked seriously.

"I'm being serious." Trick retorted, slightly offended by the man's blatant lack of belief in his words.

"Have you lost your mind? The elders will never agree to this! The Morrigan will have my head and there are some Elders out there who won't hesitate to raise their voices if we ever decided to go along with this. This would change everything and we're not ready for that kind of change." The Ash arched an eyebrow at the Blood King skeptically. "Why the sudden love declaration for the humans? Don't think that we didn't notice the little chat your granddaughter had with the Queen. What was that about?" Trick looked at the Ash not blinking. What was happening with Bo was not to be told, at least not until they had more information about the mark.

"The Queen just wanted to speak with Bo to get information from her." The lie came out of the Blood King's mouth naturally. The Ash stayed quiet for a moment as if processing the information he was just given before speaking again.

"Well judging from the Queen's hasty departure, she didn't get much from the Succubus - that's good." He mused aloud. "I trust that you have warned her about them though? Getting cheeky with the Queen is not something she should to do." Trick sighed, knowing that it was too late and that's what led to the Queen doubting her good education. His granddaughter might not realize it but her mark was probably why she got away with speaking so "frankly" to the grown woman.

"All of our kids are perfectly aware of the situation, we taught them well and this includes respecting all species without exception." The Ash picked up on the double entendre of the words but chose to ignore the double meaning.

"We can never be too cautious; your little pacifist of a granddaughter is a fearless one however Encantados cannot be trusted; if she thinks Fae are bad then she hasn't seen anything yet because theyare more extreme than we are. I know you said it was just a precaution but maybe you should keep up with their protection, I'll have the same guards at the meeting to keep an eye on the youngsters - they know their job, they'll be discreet."

"I appreciate the gesture but I don't think that'll be necessary, the Queen may be a lot of things but she's not stupid. Let's face it, our choices are limited - either we seriously consider the idea of improving the human's status in our laws or…" Trick trailed off, the unspoken words lingering in the air between them.

"Then so be it, Encantados are not the do-gooders here; we may not treat humans as kindly as they would like but they don't treat us any better either. We have scheduled another meeting with the Queen; in the meantime we'll take new measures to protect our people; and then we'll see who caves first."

Trick sighed; it was a battle of wills - things would take a sour turn if this Peace Treaty wasn't signed soon. It didn't help that the Queen had her suspicions; granted she never really held them at a high standing; only now things were worse. He really needed to find more information about this marking business before talking to the Ash and the Morrigan. He didn't want to be accused of withholding information but the question remained: where could he find an Encantado willing to provide information without wanting anything in return?

**Hotel downtown- The Queen's temporary Residence**

The three bedroom hotel suite was lavish with an extensive living area. Double doors led to the master bedroom and at the opposite far end of the room was the dining area. Floor to ceiling windows overlooked the Ontario Lake. Vincent stood looking at the view, longing for his home back in Encante. His mother had been in a foul mood since the day he went to talk to his sister and it only grew worse with each day spent at the hotel. He could understand; he missed the water too; there was only so much that swimming in the hotel's pool could do; nothing could compare to the feeling of being underwater in his dolphin form. He couldn't even begin to understand how his sister could stand this life: living as a normal human being - going to work, doing mundane things like buying groceries and the worst thing of all, going home to the same person every day. He couldn't have done it. With his sister playing house in the human world, he was the next heir to the throne and it was his role to accompany the Queen to all important meetings whilst also learning how to be King.

"You won't find the answers in the water you know." He heard his mother say.

"No but it helps me think." The queen rolled her eyes at her son.

"There's nothing to think about, someone decided to _make_ this young Succubus a part of our family. Unless you are the one responsible for this mess, I don't know how your pondering will help." This time it was Vincent who rolled his eyes at his mother's words.

"Are you even sure that it was someone from our clan mother? The idea of one of us marking a Fae seems quite farfetched." Vincent said haughtily, he turned from the window to look at his mother.

"I know what I saw. I talked to her. I'm not one to make this kind of mistake. I'm Queen in case that slipped your mind." she stated as she sat behind the desk. Vincent shook his head and leaned on the back of an armchair to face his mother.

"I know that but honestly who in their right mind would do it? Victoria swore it wasn't her; obviously you didn't do it; my darling sister no matter how dubious her tastes are couldn't be responsible and it sure as heck wasn't me." The Queen reclined in her chair, clearly frustrated with the situation. She had confided in her son regarding her recent findings about someone from their family marking the young Succubus.

As soon as she had set her eyes on the young Succubus she had felt it, the subtle yet strong energy surrounding her. Encantados, being creatures of passion could recognize each other through the potent energy they give off. That's why to a Succubus, an Encantado would be like a full honey pot to a bee and vice versa. Each person possessed their own energy but that wasn't the same whenever one bore the mark of an Encantado. The young Succubus' energy was strong which was to be expected given her nature but the Queen wasn't fooled, she had detected another swirl of energy while observing the young Fae - it was part Succubus/Encantado now. She was only too familiar with its characteristics because it bore so many similarities to her own. It had been like a slap in the face for her, that one of her own kin had marked the young Succubus.

"The fact remains that someone foolish enough in this family did! I always said you and your sister will be the end of me somehow and I was right." She snapped looking at her son.

"You're not serious, are you?! How could you even think that I or my daughter would have anything to do with this? We have higher standards than that mother. Besides I taught Victoria better than that!" Vincent huffed; the mere idea of being linked in any way to a Fae was revolting; he would take a human over a Fae any day; hell his daughter's mother was human. "Maybe it would be a good for you to pay a visit to my darling sister? It wouldn't surprise me if this mess comes from her side of the family tree." He sneered as he thought about his last encounter with his sister. Elizabeth had always been the golden girl in the family, she always came first at everything she did and he had to grow up in her shadow. She could do no wrong in their parent's eyes but all that changed when his sister started to hang out more and more with humans and less with her own kind. One day she was gone and finally he had all the attention; everyone was looking to him for advice; they praised him; and now he was **_the_** one by his mother's side as it should have been all along.

"Truth be told I'll be surprised if your sister has anything to do with this. For the time being the only one who seems to be close to the Succubus is your daughter and for all I know she is the one who marked that Succubus. If members of the council get wind of this, they'll give me hell and the Succubus will be as good as dead or insane in some asylum." Vincent looked at his mother, totally impassive. He couldn't care less about the fate of this Fae and if his daughter was really the one behind this, which he doubted, he would be the one to strip this Fae of her sanity for even entertaining the thought of being with his daughter. Fae and Encantado didn't mix unless it was for feeding and then all bets were off - that was the first principal lesson that any Encantado learned. In school and at home their young were taught how the Fae were vile creatures that enslaved humans and that some would kill and even eat them. He remembered how those stories would keep him awake at night when he was a kid.

"And why should we care if a law has been broken mother. If it's Victoria then I'll send her away to some school abroad until it all cools off. As for the Succubus, accidents happen everyday." Vincent answered matter-of-factly. The Queen stared at her son as if he had just lost his mind.

"Accidents happen everyday?! This girl is the Blood King's granddaughter; we're not discussing the fate of some random Fae here!" she exclaimed, getting up from her seat only to pace in front of her son. "First things first, you need to stop your daughter from seeing this girl, the ritual hasn't been completed but that won't make it any less painful for her to be separated from her mate of choice. Unfortunately the mark has been accepted. The bond is there I felt it. And now it's our role to protect the Succubus, like it or not." The Queen said sadly.

"Blasphemy! No daughter of mine will have a Fae as a mate, this is preposterous mother! Victoria is not the only one to be suspected or should I remind you that you have another grandchild out there!" Vincent knew that as soon as the words came out of his mouth that he had gone too far. His sister was still a very sore subject; her family even more so. Elizabeth had never told them that she had a child; they only got to know because his mother kept tabs on his sister; for security reasons she said but he knew better than that.

"A very human grandchild if I remember correctly." she hissed; she didn't know much more than that apart from the fact that the grandchild was a girl. She could have found out more information but she didn't want to pry further; if Elizabeth didn't inform her own mother it was because she didn't want her to know therefore, the Queen would keep it that way.

"Yeah but maybe…"

"Enough! The girl is human! What do you want her to know when she is not one of us? I'll meet with Elizabeth and find out for myself." Vincent scoffed and left in a huff; even though she was living with humans his sister was still a thorn in his side. It was almost like a flashback to when he was a child where Elizabeth was the perfect one; only now it was his sister's offspring who could do no wrong compared to his own, who for all he knew just chose a Succubus as a mate.

**The Lewis' residence**

Away from the turmoil of politics, the two teenagers sat on the window seat in Lauren's bedroom. If the brunette could find an adjective to describe this day at school it would be awkward. First Nadia gave them the third degree and practically disowned Lauren as a friend. By lunch time everyone in the school knew about them thanks to Nadia's morning outburst; but if students were waiting for some sort of PDA, they were quickly disappointed. Lauren had been silent for the greater part of the day, only speaking when she had to and even then, she didn't say much. Bo didn't know how to deal with a silent girlfriend; usually too much silence would stress her out, that's why she couldn't stand studying in the library - the silence there was so intense that it bordered on being creepy.

On a positive note, despite the silent act, Lauren hadn't shied away from her whenever she would hold her hand in the halls - that at least reassured her that Lauren wasn't regretting her decision. Nadia and the blonde were supposed to ride home together today after class to celebrate that Lauren was no longer grounded, however Nadia didn't wait for her, which confirmed the fact that she no longer wanted to be the blonde's friend. Bo was so angry with the girl for the way she was acting with Lauren - all of this wasn't fair on her girlfriend. Nadia had no right to make Lauren choose - that was ridiculous. Instead, they rode back together and Hale and Kenzi hitched a ride with Tamsin. This was another similarity that Kenzi and the young Succubus shared: they didn't deal well with silence. When Lauren had invited her to come in and led her upstairs by the hand Bo was more than happy to follow and even more so when she noticed that her number one fan, Jack Lewis, wasn't there.

They had been sitting at opposite ends on the window seat; their legs stretched out before them with their sock covered feet touching. Finally when the silence was too intense for the brunette, she started to talk, which resulted in the telling of some random story about how she got grounded on the first day of the school term. When she saw Lauren get up she feared that she was boring her but instead was pleasantly surprised when Lauren crawled towards her and moved the brunette's leg to the floor, giving her the space she needed to sit between her legs; her back pressing against Bo's chest. Bending her knee on the seat cushion, Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and held her close; it felt natural as if they had done it countless times before. Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and placed her hands over the brunette's as if wanting to secure the embrace. Bo tightened her hold before continuing with her story as the blonde snuggled deeper into her. After a few minutes into Bo's tale, Lauren found herself chuckling more than once; she actually wondered where in the world Bo would come up with such stories.

"… So the girl jumped on Tamsin's back; it would've been hilarious if it wasn't for all the hair pulling going on. Kenzi then pounced on the girl knocking her off of Tamsin and 'saving her' according to Kenzi." Lauren chuckled; she could totally imagine the scene and the visual she came up with was very amusing. Bo was enthusiastic as she recounted her tale, gesturing wildly with her free hand. Lauren smiled and reached for the enthused hand and laced their fingers together only to have Bo's other hand escape their hold to resume its dramatic flailing.

"That was when all hell broke loose; two friends of the girl charged Kenzi so I dove right in to help." Lauren snorted.

"Of course you were only too happy to 'dive in'; it's so not like you to lend a helping hand in a fight if the incident with Chad is anything to go by." Lauren said teasingly, rolling her eyes. Ignoring the jab, Bo smiled broadly, this was the longest sentence Lauren had uttered since the Nadia debacle and it was only then that she realized how much she had missed her girlfriend's teasing.

"You know I like to help whenever I can." Bo quipped; she kissed Lauren on the cheek before continuing with the story. "Soon the six of us were fighting like cats and dogs in the middle of the hall. That was Kenzi's and Hale's first day at school; my grandparents were so mad at us. Gramps was livid; gran gave us the silent treatment for two days in a row and on top of that, we were grounded for a month!" Bo said with a smile. She could laugh about it now, but had it been months before she found it funny; the same for Tamsin or Kenzi.

"So you stick up for each other, is that why they call you the clan?" Lauren asked softly, studying how their hands seemed to fit together; she kept on playing with Bo's hand, lacing and unlacing their fingers; just loving the feel of her hand in hers and wondering how well Bo would be at playing the piano with those fingers.

"I don't know; it's not like we keep to each other you know. Dyson is on the hockey team; Tamsin and I joined track and field, well until I quit last year; and Kenzi and Hale are the most sociable people I know." Bo answered truthfully; she hated it when other students called them the clan. Students were always talking nonsense about them, creating the notion of an incestuous group just because they found it weird that Hale and Kenzi were dating. What they didn't know was that Hale came to live with them when he was only 14 while Kenzi, Tamsin and Dyson were toddlers when they joined the family. Hale and Kenzi aren't related biologically; they just live under the same roof and they only started to go out recently. Besides they were 16 and there was nothing weird in that. If Kenzi had been dating Dyson, well that would've been wrong as they all grew up together. Lauren suddenly pulled away and stared at Bo with an accusatory look in her eyes.

"So you cheated! Yes you did, when we raced each other to the classroom you never told me you were on the track team. You cheated to get my sweater!" Bo grinned impishly at the blonde while Lauren just glared at her, Tamsin was nagging her non-stop to go back on the team as they were quite the winning duo; maybe she would now that she had the incentive - Lauren would make a great cheerleader or at least that was what she concluded from one of her numerous naughty dreams about the blonde.

"Don't be a sore loser. I won that sweater fair and square; it wasn't my fault if you lagged behind." Lauren huffed and turned around sulking, returning to the brunette's embrace. "Besides, you did get my jacket." The brunette said kissing the grumbling blonde's temple. "Is now a good time to talk about what happened this morning?" Bo asked softly against Lauren's skin. After a few seconds Bo relaxed when Lauren let out a sigh and started to speak.

"There's not much to say really Bo. Nadia is acting like an angry and petulant child who doesn't like the fact that we're dating and wants nothing to do with me. End of story." Lauren said irritated; if there was something she hated, it was ultimatums and temper tantrums coming from adults. What Nadia did this morning really looked like one and she was frustrated, sad and angry that her friend would act like that for no apparent reason. "Although I feel like I should apologize for the way I've been acting today. It's just that sometimes I need to process things and when that's the case I tend to keep to myself." Lauren looked at the brunette, feeling sorry for the way things have turned out this morning.

"I don't want you to apologize Lauren; it's normal for you to want to process things. What Nadia said was harsh and unfair and her attitude was sucky." Bo said fiercely.

"Nadia isn't usually like this; she's one of the sweetest girls I know." Lauren smiled fondly despite her anger, thinking about her friend.

"Then we're not talking about the same girl, there isn't anything sweet about that chick." Bo grumbled and Lauren swatted her arm playfully.

"I always wondered why you disliked each other so much even when we all went to hang out together for the first time; I noticed that there wasn't any love lost between you two. At first I thought I was imagining things but Nadia wasn't the only one who warned me about you." Lauren said looking intently at the brunette; Bo laughed nervously.

"Oh really and what did they say?" The brunette asked curiously, covering the nervousness she was feeling.

"That you're a flirt." Lauren kept looking at Bo but now her gaze held a different intensity, almost possessive. Bo was transfixed seeing a darker, flirtatious side of Lauren which in turn beckoned her inner Succubus to come out to play. "That you're trouble." The blonde inched closer with each spoken word and closed the distance between their faces. "… that I'd be better off without you." Their noses and foreheads were now touching; and lips centimeters apart; they kept staring at each other. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Bo answered immediately; she was too far gone to deny the blonde anything. Nobody could pull off the predatory look like Lauren to the point that the brunette was putty in her hands.

"Did something happen between you and Nadia?" Lauren asked as she searched Bo's eyes for answers.

"Huh?" Bo asked, shock and surprise registering in her tone before finally bursting out laughing. Lauren frowned at the brunette's reaction, well at least someone was finding her funny, she thought dryly. Nadia seemed so adamant to keep her away from Bo that she wanted to understand why; a relationship gone wrong seemed like the best guess. It was only when Bo saw Lauren frowning that she sobered up a bit.

"Something between Nadia and I!? Never! Not in a million years! That chick can't stand me which is cool, because I can't stand her either. And if looks could kill, I'd be long dead by now but she wouldn't be too far behind me I can assure you of that." She saw the uncertainty in her girlfriend's eyes and it irked her a little bit thinking that Lauren wouldn't believe her. "Lauren, nothing happened; nor will happen." What little moment they had shared a few seconds ago was definitely gone thanks to Nadia.

"Can I ask you another question?" The blonde asked tentatively, playing with Bo's hand; Bo wasn't too enthused but nodded eventually. Lauren was being too cute for her own good and she just couldn't say no. Lauren cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at how stupid she was acting, she was entitled to know these things; so there wasn't anything wrong with asking. "Is there a meaningful someone at school that I should know about?" A few seconds passed and the brunette didn't show any sign of answering the question. Lauren started to worry and regretted her decision to ask; maybe there was a reason Nadia didn't want her to be with Bo after all and that was why Bo wasn't answering. Her imagination started to run wild and it did nothing to reassure her. Finally she felt the brunette take a deep breath and she feared the worst. "On second thought please don't answer that; forget I even asked." Lauren spoke rapidly.

"No, the only meaningful someone at school for me is you; there are no jealous exes lurking the halls wanting to put a claim on me." Bo said with as much sincerity as she could muster; though she quickly reverted to joking when Lauren's probing gaze made her nervous. "I'm not saying that you won't have one or two fights on your hands because obviously no one can resist my charms but with all your strength and chemical substances that you like to throw around; I'm sure you can handle yourself." Lauren beamed at her and gave Bo a long and lingering kiss on the lips; one that the brunette deepened as soon as she felt Lauren pulling away. Bo didn't want to let go as it was their first kiss of the day; another thing she had to thank Nadia for. Besides Lauren was an excellent kisser and French kissed like nobody's business which actually made her wonder where in the world she learned to kiss like that. There was no way that she learned to do so from reading some science-y book in the library or in some lab, that was for sure. Well she could only hope that the people who kissed her girlfriend before her had enjoyed it because now Lauren Lewis was hers and hers would be the only lips she would be kissing from now on if she had anything to say about it.

"Better?" The blonde asked jokingly.

"Much better." Bo answered with a toothy smile; Lauren gave her a peck on the cheek, turning slightly to nuzzle the brunette's neck.

"Since we're playing the truth game, I have a question for you and don't laugh! ... Is there something going on between you and Nadia?" Bo didn't want to consider it but thanks to Kenzi, the brunette wondered if they had a fling; from Nadia's outburst she seemed pretty protective over Lauren and she sounded more like a wounded girlfriend than anything else. Something that Lauren hadn't picked up on it seemed.

"You mean other than friendship?" Lauren asked her breath tickling the brunette's skin, Bo nodded and the blonde smiled internally when she felt Bo shiver; she loved how responsive her girlfriend was to her. "Nadia is probably one of the most important people in my life; she's more than just a friend; we helped each other through some tough times and when I finally came out to my parents I wished that she was there with me. I really missed her when we were apart. That's why it confuses me more than anything else that she acted the way she did. Something must be wrong. I don't know what but she seemed _off_ this morning. What if she needs me and I'm not there to help her?" All those questions were running in circles within the blonde's mind; she was so preoccupied with Nadia that she missed Bo tensing behind her. Meanwhile, alarms bells were ringing in Bo's head; she remembered Kenzi's words and was seriously starting to doubt Lauren's feelings and that scared her.

"Do you love her?" Bo whispered; the soft worded enquiry got Lauren's attention. She pulled away just enough to face the brunette; her eyes wide with surprise; she was definitely not expecting that question. She looked at her girlfriend closely. She knew that look; that was the one Bo had whenever she was scared that their relationship would end. And that was something that confused Lauren. Bo came across as the most perseverant, cockiest person ever but she was surprisingly insecure about their relationship; like she feared that one day she would end it and bolt from what they had. So Lauren did the only thing she could whenever her girlfriend would get like this – she reassured her that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I love her, but not like in a romantic way, it's not like when I'm with you." She said softly looking at the brunette. "She is my best friend and you are my girlfriend; the one I want to be with, the one I'm crazy about even though I'm sure that's my high blood level of nerve growth factor; combined with my brain producing too much adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin for its own good or it could just be parts of my brain shutting off which are speaking for me right now." Lauren smiled at Bo's hazy look.

"I just love it when you totally geek out." Bo mumbled; Nadia and whatever feeling the two friends might have for each other completely forgotten. Geeky Lauren had made an appearance and now she just wanted to kiss the blonde silly till Mr. Lewis politely told her to go home.

"Compliments will get you anywhere." Lauren said, trying her best to be flirtatious only to roll her eyes a few seconds later, as a hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. Obviously she couldn't pull off the flirty attitude like Bo could; little did she know that her flirty comment actually worked and the brunette was imagining just how far her compliments could take her. "I know that I've been a little distant today but I promise to be a more attentive girlfriend, I could even show you off tomorrow if you want; let the whole school know that I have the most amazing girlfriend." Bo smiled, knowing fairly well that Lauren wasn't the show-off type at all.

"Let's not make a big deal out of it and just be ourselves; you know, go with the flow." Lauren let out a sigh of relief, she knew that she would have been able to do it but just imagining herself strutting around the school with Bo, flaunting their relationship for everyone to see and showing people how good they looked together, just made her cringe . "I'll need you to accept my change of relationship status on Facebook though." Bo added quickly; Lauren rolled her eyes but eventually nodded, she could do that much. Bo smiled and started to trace idle patterns on Lauren's hand. "Now that we finished playing 20 questions what do you say we find another way to spend our time before Pa Lewis arrives?" Lauren smiled at Bo's new nickname for her father and quickly they started to kiss with the firm intention of making the best of the few minutes they had left before Jack Lewis got back from work. "Friday I'm taking you out on our first date, so keep your evening free." Bo said between kisses to which Lauren answered with another kiss.

**Hotel downtown- The Queen's temporary Residence**

Victoria returned to the hotel after her shopping spree only to have her father immediately interrogate her again about Bo. After being told what could happen to the brunette she decided to call her. Even though they weren't friends per se, she didn't want anything bad to happen to the Succubus – she did like her after all. She speed dialed Bo but only to receive the brunette's voicemail; she dialed again, but got the same result. Instead of constantly re-dialing, she decided to leave Bo a message and hoped that she would hear back from her soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there! First of all thank you very much for your reviews, for reading this story, the favorites, followers and your patience :D. I'm really grateful to alll of you for this. Muchísimas gracias también a los de habla hispana que leen este fic, muchos saludos! This chapter has been spit in two parts for it would have been too long posting the whole chapter. Words for this chapter, well let's just say that shit is going to get real as Vincent so eloquently said. Thank you to my beta Kravn for your editing, advices, amazing suggestions and pertinent comments. Well I'll stop talking now :D Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The McCorrigan's residence**

Bo entered the kitchen and found Kenzi munching on some cookies that Mary had baked over the weekend. The young Succubus sat at the kitchen island and nabbed the cookie from the young Fae. Kenzi responded with a playful swat aimed at Bo's hand which was deftly avoided and then followed by her sticking her tongue out at the Goth in triumph. After her little victory, the brunette rested her elbows on the countertop, so that she could prop her chin in her hands; a silly smile adorning her features as thoughts of her girlfriend invaded her mind.

"So, Lauren finally switched out of her frowny pants to her usual hot ones?" Kenzi asked teasingly, seeing the smile on the Succubus' face

"Let's face it, Lauren is always hot, frowny pants or not; but we talked and she's better now." Bo said, still wearing the silly smile .

"Bo Bo doing the horizontal tango isn't considered 'talking' but then again Lauren is different from the usual bitches that you go for so I'm going to trust you on that one." Kenzi deadpanned; earning her a dirty look from the brunette.

"If you're referring to Victoria, that's totally beside the point, how was I supposed to know that she would be so sneaky?" She grumbled taking another cookie from Kenzi.

"That girl is a Ho, so no surprise there. Do I need to remind you that the bitch put her whammy on my baby and tried to get in his pants?" Bo rolled her eyes; she remembered the 'incident'. They were having drinks at the family bar which their grandparents owned and which was managed by Albus, who unlike the rest of his family, was light Fae. That evening, Victoria met Hale while she was flirting with the barmaid. As the Siren was the last to arrive, he was stuck with placing their orders and upon seeing him, Victoria tried to seduce him too. It was Victoria's typical, two birds with one stone situation. However, her plan backfired when Kenzi caught her using her powers to lure her boyfriend. The Goth had been so mad that Albus' nephew, who was Bo's good friend, had to step in as he feared that a fight would start between them. Well friends, was one way to put it.

Bo had met Albus' nephew, Ryan at the bar one day. He was a young Fae who was very funny and outgoing; they did crazy things together and laughed a lot. He accepted her for who she was as a Succubus and the fact that she couldn't be monogamous. Because of this, she truly felt free whenever she was with him – a feeling that she never felt before with anyone else. They didn't have any exclusivity rules - they were just two teenage Fae having fun; freeing themselves from their parents' authority and stupid rules. They went out together for a few months before separating due to the fact that Ryan was Dark Fae. When they were going out, her grandparents didn't accept their relationship and didn't appreciate him being around the house; but that didn't stop them from seeing each other until they eventually had to end things. They remained good friends though and without any lingering feelings.

"Kenz that was a long time ago, she didn't know that Hale was with you and she did apologize." Kenzi raised an eyebrow; Victoria was the kind of girl who didn't know the word apology.

"You mean the lame apology 'Oops taken? My bad, I'll take a rain check when he becomes free?' " Kenzi asked, mimicking Victoria's voice in the most girly tone she could make. That definitely wasn't the best apology, but Bo knew that Victoria hardly ever apologized to anyone so considering that fact, Kenzi was lucky that she even got an apology, no matter how lame it was.

"Okay, sure that sucked but Victoria's education or my shady record of choosing my feeds isn't the problem Kenz. The fact remains, Victoria marked me, why would she do that? She fucks who she wants when she wants, she doesn't need me!" Bo said, taking the glass of milk that Kenzi offered her. After pouring herself a glass, the younger Fae spoke.

"Wait I thought that this bond thingy wasn't complete yet, that you needed to do the 'deed' to be done with it?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"That's what gramps said, the bond is still there which of course we don't really know what it entails except for the security package that I landed for myself." Bo snorted at the absurdity of the situation.

"Well it's like getting insurance without paying for it… well, you did sweat for it, so scratch that." Bo glared at Kenzi and the young Fae kept on talking. "Dude you got yourself covered for life! Does she have a cousin - boy or girl - I'm not picky?!" Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi.

"Sorry but your Fae-ness may upset her highness." Bo said sarcastically.

"Your in-laws are stuck up assholes but you can't have it all honey - a sugar mama that provides you with security and satisfies all your needs in bed; plus, the charming in-laws in tow."

"Kenzi! I'm not kidding so please, could you actually be of some help here?"

"Jeez ! Okay! So let's see if I understand this correctly: Lady Vicky wants private and exclusive access to your lady bits so she decides to use whatever powers she has and forms this bond with you. The Devil who wears Prada gets wind of this and threatens you but cuts you some slack because the whats-it ritual of theirs is not complete. Now you either want Victoria dead or at least inflict some serious bodily harm to her." Kenzi concluded with a smile.

"In a nutshell." Bo smiled back. "I know this sounds crazy that I should probably thank whatever deities there are out there for this but I wonder why the ritual didn't take? We had sex Kenz - LOTS of it in fact."

Kenzi looked at Bo with a blank look on her face. "Yeah you do sound crazy and too much information thank you very much." Kenzi waved her hand.

"Maybe gramps got it all wrong and it takes more than just sex to complete this whole thing? Anyway, that's what I think." Bo huffed in annoyance, everyone was kept in the dark on this one and she didn't like it especially when she was the one main character in the play.

"We don't know anything about them, this ritual or how they mark someone; we're all out of our depth here Bo Bo. Victoria could have marked you at any moment; maybe they don't need to get down and dirty for this part of the deal. Hell, she could have done it after your last romp in the sheets and you were too far gone in Lala land from all your banging that you didn't notice shit. Ha ha! It could be like those situations where people drug a person just so they could steal all their furniture in their sleep! You totally got screwed over." Kenzi exclaimed her finger pointing accusingly at Bo.

"May I defend myself now your Honor?" Bo asked. When her friend nodded her head, Bo rolled her eyes. "In my defense, even Succubi need power naps!"

"Ha ha! So you do acknowledge that at some point during the night or morning - whatever the time - you fell asleep?" Bo shot her a dirty look.

"Yes! That's what two people do after fucking each other silly - everyone needs some beauty sleep. And please stop saying 'ha ha', you're creeping me out!"

"Sorry." Kenzi smiled sheepishly realizing how much she thought she sounded like a prosecutor; the way she was acting.

"Okay then Victoria marks me but doesn't want the ritual completed, why?" Bo asked puzzled.

"Victoria is one hell of a cocky bitch. I bet she is not in a hurry; besides it's not like there's a lack of opportunity there to complete it. Let's face it you two fuck whenever the other is available, the only thing you have to do is call each other. Victoria doesn't need to rush this Bo, she can complete this thing whenever she wants." Bo became angry hearing those words; Kenzi's theory wasn't so farfetched, Victoria was really a conniving creature.

"Well not anymore. Victoria has done enough and her luck has officially run out. I have a girlfriend now and as cliché as it sounds I only want her." Bo said with conviction.

"Are you sure about this Bo?" Kenzi asked, extending her hand to cover Bo's; this was a big deal and she wanted to make sure Bo really was sure of her decision.

She knew that Bo wanted a normal relationship like any other teenager her age and that was one thing she liked the most about the young Succubus; she didn't want her nature to dictate her life; she wanted 'normal' and was intent on getting it. But Kenzi also knew how dangerous that could be. The Goth was there when Bo had tried with Kyle - it was the first official relationship the brunette dared to have and all was well until Bo's hunger reared its ugly head, making her lose control. Bo had refused to feed while she was with Kyle as she didn't want to cheat - Bo was really adamant that if she dated someone, it meant no feeding/sex activities for her inner Succubus.

However one night they received a call from Bo crying and panicking over the phone saying that she had killed Kyle. It was with great difficulty that Mary, who had answered the phone, got her to tell them where they were and what had happened. Mary and Trick had arrived at the location and it turned out that Kyle was still alive but hanging on by a thread. Mary had revived him since Bo didn't know how to at the time and they brought him back home. Trick had driven Kyle's car and they had the young boy believe that he had suffered a dizzy spell and fainted. Fortunately everything turned out to be okay but Bo knew that it could've been much worse and she felt guilty as it was all her fault.

For Kyle, his memory of that night was of him and Bo having sex for the first time in the backseat of his car, whereas Bo had an entirely different memory. For her, it was the realization that she would never be able to have a normal relationship and that monogamy was just not possible for her no matter how hard she tried; the Succubus would always be there with her insatiable needs. The next day she broke up with him; wanting to keep him far away from her and out of danger but Kyle took the news badly and soon the rumor was spread that Bo dumped him as she only wanted to have sex with him.

Needless to say, after that the young Succubus had a bad reputation at school. Despite these rumors, students were still attracted to her due to her natural appeal, but unfortunately that only helped fuel the gossip further. It was a difficult time for her as it was her first year of High School but regardless of this, Bo never allowed the rumors - no matter how nasty they were due to students adding their two additional gory cents - to get to her. She kept on walking the halls without a care in the world. She also didn't date anyone from school after that as she preferred to keep away from its dangers and repercussions. However, Tamsin and Dyson took it upon themselves to make Kyle's and his friends' lives, hell in school because one or all of them had bad-mouthed their sister. Bo may not have cared about what people said but they did - Kyle and his friends had gone too far and they were not going to get away with intentionally hurting her. Kyle and some of his friends ended up changing school the following term and when they left, the rumors stopped. Kenzi was glad that Bo was able to move past that experience and finally decided to go out with someone else from school; she trusted the young Succubus and admired the fact that even if she fell off the horse, she got back on it.

"It would be different this time Kenzi, gran taught me some new things and I'm more grounded now. I know my limits okay? So don't worry; I know what I'm doing and she's worth it." Bo squeezed Kenzi's hand.

"I know that but I do worry; I mean that's my job, you're my sister after all. And Lauren is human. Bo, I want you safe so please promise me that you'll be careful. No more starving yourself; just feed regularly - you don't need to have sex with others; and now you have things covered as you know more about your abilities since Kyle." Kenzi asked; her blue eyes filled with worry.

"I promise." Bo gave the young girl a reassuring smile. "Now on a more positive note; look what I got!" Bo searched her bag's pockets and put her mobile and an iPod on the countertop. Kenzi looked at the two devices curiously.

"So you have a cell phone and an iPod?" Kenzi asked, confused.

"It's Lauren's iPod Kenz. I borrowed it without her knowing. I just wanted to do something nice, like create a playlist for her. Tomorrow is our first week anniversary." Bo exclaimed. Kenzi had to blink several times not believing her eyes and her ears. Never had she seen the young Succubus like this - she had turned into a pile of mush. Kenzi wondered, "_Who on earth celebrated one week anniversaries?"_ But that was Bo; and seeing that Lauren was the second person she dated from school after Kyle, she was just excited; the Goth thought trying to gain some perspective.

"And your phone?" Kenzi asked after a few seconds.

"Look at the wallpaper - our first pic together; isn't she amazing? That's my girl! Look!" Bo practically shoved her phone under Kenzi's nose. The Goth had to pull away slightly to have a better view.

"Well I'm looking and all I can see is that you have 2 missed calls from the she-devil herself." Bo immediately took back her mobile and sure enough she had 2 missed calls. She cursed out loud; her cell was on mute since they got back from school and she hadn't thought of putting the sound back on. She called her voice mail and her eyes narrowed as she listened to Victoria's message. The blonde asked for them to meet, saying it was important. Bo called Victoria back but got her voice mail so she texted her with a date and place and waited for the blonde to confirm.

"She wants us to meet." Bo looked at the screen seeing the unobstructed picture of her and Lauren, now that there were no more notifications of missed calls. She couldn't help but smile; every time she saw her girlfriend she could feel her heart flutter. She gave her cell to Kenzi so she could see the photo.

"Are you going to meet?" Kenzi asked and Bo nodded. "Okay but be careful, this could be one of her tricks again." Kenzi said, looking down at the picture which from its angle, had been taken by Lauren. She smiled at the picture showing Bo embracing Lauren from behind; Bo's chin was resting on the blonde's shoulder and they both had huge grins on their faces. Kenzi had to admit they did look good together. "Aww, those sweet early days of a relationship." Kenzi sighed longingly.

"You're just jealous." Bo accused, grinning, as she popped a chunk of the cookie in her mouth.

"Au contraire ma chère amie." Kenzi said in her best French accent, making Bo laugh. "Just wait for it, in a month you'll be waiting on her hand and foot, I've been there!"

Kenzi said matter-of-factly and Bo rolled her eyes at her - Hale was the ever doting boyfriend and Kenzi was far from being miserable in her relationship. Suddenly, Bo shrieked when she felt someone trying to lift her. Kenzi only shook her head at Dyson and smiled when she saw Hale entering the kitchen. She set out to quickly prepare some sandwiches for everyone; Hale helped while Bo and Dyson play fought around the kitchen like the two kids they were. Hale rolled his eyes at the two of them and actually laughed when Bo jumped on Dyson's back, putting him in a fake headlock. Giving up, the young wolf raised his two arms in mock surrender. When Bo got off his back she slapped him hard on the shoulder for scaring her.

Tamsin's sense of timing was impeccable as she walked in through the door just as they moved to the living room to relax with their bounty of sandwiches, chips and sodas. The group ate and laughed and after a lot of teasing, they all cheered on Bo for her new girlfriend and even gave her some tips. Some surprisingly helpful, while others were recipes for disaster, but it showed Bo that they at least accepted Lauren and that she had her brothers' support. She didn't know about her grandparents though. After the disaster with Kyle, they might not see this new relationship as a good thing. However, as far as Bo was concerned, they had no choice – they had to accept it because Lauren Lewis was here to stay.

**Wilson High School Academy**

Elizabeth found a place to park in front of the school; she stopped the engine and turned to her daughter.

"Sweetie don't be mad at your dad, he's just worried." Elizabeth said softly. Lauren looked back at her mother with a look of annoyance on her face and Elizabeth sighed defeatedly.

"He didn't want me to go mom. He knows perfectly well that I'm dating Bo so it shouldn't come as a surprise that we'd go on an actual date someday." Lauren crossed her arms over her chest. Yesterday her dad had thrown a fit when she had asked to go out with Bo on Friday night. First he flat out refused so she got angry at him and stomped to her bedroom. By the time Elizabeth got home from work, the tension was running high between father and daughter. When Elizabeth asked her husband what happened, Jack told her about the date with Bo and that he refused to let their daughter go, arguing that it was dangerous. Finally Elizabeth offered a compromise: she would meet Bo when she picked Lauren up for their date and only then would they decide if it was safe or not. Besides their daughter had never dated strange characters before so it would be okay.

"He just worries about you." Elizabeth stated.

Lauren scoffed. "There's nothing to worry about mom. I'm tired of everyone having an opinion about who I'm dating when they were not even asked for it!" Lauren turned to look at the window, watching students talk, while others entered the school. Nadia, Lachlan, Julia and probably other students would mind but she was ready for them; if they thought she would tolerate even the slightest remark then they were in for a rude awakening. Unknowingly, her fist clenched and her knuckles turned white; Elizabeth put her hand over her daughter's, trying to pacify her. Lauren turned her attention from the view and looked back at her mother, blue flecks flicking in her brown eyes.

"So you really like this girl, huh?" Elizabeth squeezed her daughter's hand affectionately, trying to get her daughter calm down.

"Yes. Very much." Lauren's eyes reverted back to their normal brown as she thought of her girlfriend; Elizabeth smiled, watching her daughter's normal calm disposition return.

"Then I can't wait to meet her and I swear that we won't embarrass you." Elizabeth promised and Lauren rolled her eyes; her father had already done that the last time he met Bo; she really didn't want a repeat of it.

"Please." Lauren said as she took her backpack from her mother's hand, hugged her goodbye and got out of the car. Elizabeth watched her daughter making her way to school; apparently their little girl was falling in love if she hadn't already. Shaking her head, Elizabeth started the car and drove to work.

Lauren made her way to her locker and was in the process of putting her history book in her bag when she felt a presence behind her; she continued arranging her things and spoke.

"Did anyone ever tell you that sneaking up on someone is not a nice thing to do?" Lauren asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Many times but even if I was it doesn't matter anymore since it seems that you have eyes in the back of your head." Bo replied as she snaked her arms around the blonde's waist, embracing her from behind; the brunette's fresh scent instantly enveloping the blonde.

"Only for you." Lauren replied, putting another book in her bag.

"Smooth Lewis. I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear; as she did she saw a group of students passing by and one girl threw them a dirty look. Thank heavens the majority of the students were open minded as there were other same sex couples in the school; fortunately, their school policy promoted tolerance and that began with respecting each other. The brunette recognized the girl in the group as being the bitchiest and most unforgiving of the lot - she knew this firsthand from when all the rumors about her and Kyle circulated around the school. The girl made eye contact with the brunette and gasped when Bo winked at her and kissed Lauren's ear while still looking at her. Appalled, the girl hurried her step and threw one last dirty look in Bo's direction; muttering how much of a bitch the brunette was. Bo let out a small laugh; she couldn't resist the fun of pissing the hell out of certain people - it was so easy.

"Wow, you make a lot of friends around here." Lauren said sarcastically, as she glared at the girl who just insulted her girlfriend.

"Just haters, don't mind them. Now how about I show you your surprise?" Sensing Bo's impatience, Lauren laughed and closed her eyes like the brunette instructed and waited.

"Don't peak." Bo whispered; she gently took the blonde's hand and placed the iPod in her palm. "Now open them." Lauren did as instructed and stared at her iPod, the same one she had been looking for the day before. "I know it's yours but if you could just take a quick look in your music library, you might find something new." Lauren looked at Bo curiously; the brunette nodded, encouraging her and Lauren slid her thumb across the screen to unlock the device. Accessing her music library, the playlist appeared on the screen. Lauren took a double take when sure enough she saw a new playlist in the list named '_Bo & Lauren 1__st__ wk Anniversary'. _Bo was resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder and from this position, she looked closely at Lauren's reaction; she still had her doubts about her idea. While Kenzi seemed surprised because she didn't know anyone who celebrated first week anniversary, she had later told the brunette that it was a good idea. However she didn't know how Lauren would react; would she find it overly cheesy and put on one of those polite smiles so she didn't have to make the brunette feel bad; or would she genuinely like it? The brunette hoped for the latter as Lauren's eyes were glued to the screen not even blinking. After a few minutes like this even with the noise of passing students and all the activity going around them Bo couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Okay I'm officially freaking out now, please Lauren just say something. Even if it's to say you don't like or you…" Bo was cut off by Lauren's lips meeting hers in a soft caress, the blonde craned her neck and further pressed her lips against the brunette's, nibbling on her upper lip before pulling away. Lauren was cautious to keep their kisses innocent; aware of their surroundings but seeing that Bo still had her eyes closed and lips puckered, Lauren gave her one more quick kiss.

"I love it Bo! I can't wait to listen to it. You're so sweet! I don't know how anyone hasn't scooped you up yet?" The blonde asked jokingly still in awe at how considerate her girlfriend was.

"I don't know." Bo whispered; Lauren arched an eyebrow, skeptically.

"Now I know that's a lie but I'm patient." Lauren said softly, stroking Bo's cheek. "Soon I'll be so under your skin that you'll be dying to tell me what a gorgeous and romantic girl like you is doing with a nerd like me." Instead of answering, Bo kissed the blonde sweetly; lightly biting her bottom lip when she pulled away.

"You're already under my skin, genius." Bo said, playing with Lauren's blonde locks that swayed lightly as she shook her head.

"You're such a sweet talker." Lauren said softly; she wasn't used to so much attention, whereas Bo seemed to be in her element, being the sweet and attentive girlfriend. It was another reason why it boggled Lauren's mind that she ended up going out with Bo McCorrigan. Lauren remembered how her ex-girlfriend, Marion complained about her lack of attention, stating that Lauren never had time for her; that she didn't call her pet names, forgot important dates, didn't cuddle with her and never wanted to go shopping – that she was too caught up with her books to do any of that. Lauren had tried to please her girlfriend but it turned out Marion was too demanding and keeping her happy, took too much energy. It was funny because her father really liked her which wasn't the same with Bo.

Finding a gift of her own to give her girlfriend, Lauren took off the wristband that she got from a science fair a few years back and slid it onto the brunette's wrist. The words '_Peace, love and science'_ printed in white on the exterior of the sky blue rubber wristband and the words '_Science rocks my socks off' _on the interior. "Here I want you to keep it. Science may rock my socks off but you…You rock my world. Happy anniversary!" Lauren said, a grin forming on her lips.

"And you're the only one whose world I want to rock." Bo drawled seductively; turning the blonde around she laced her arms around the blonde's neck, her heart fluttering at the sight of the band, on her wrist while Lauren's face flushed several shades of red. "My! You have such a dirty mind Lewis!" The brunette laughed as she hugged the blonde; Lauren took advantage of the embrace to bury her face in her girlfriend's neck, trying to hide her blushing face.

"It's your fault! You're always doing this; twisting my innocent words into salacious innuendos." Lauren complained in a soft voice.

"In my defense your words aren't so innocent and those are not innuendos; it's your mind that is in the gutter." Bo teased, pulling away a few centimeters; the blonde scrunched up her nose a little, disagreeing with the brunette.

"My mind is not in the gutter!" Bo raised an eyebrow expressing her doubts, while Lauren stared at her in total disbelief.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Lauren, I know I'm hard to resist so it's normal to have such thoughts. Hell, I would have had trouble resisting myself too." Lauren's eyes narrowed but relaxed when she noticed Bo's winning smile and how her eyes shone with mirth.

"Careful Lauren if you get any closer your actions will fall under the category of 'PDA on school premises' - some students will start to talk and you'll end up giving me a bad reputation." Bo said when Lauren started to lean in; though it was hard for Lauren to know if Bo was joking.

"Bo, just minutes ago a girl just glowered at you and called you a 'bitch'- you don't need my help for that; you do just fine on your own." Seeing the brunette pout, Lauren encircled Bo's waist with her arms. "But you don't care and I don't either." That made Bo grin; closing the distance between them she kissed the blonde. A few seconds later the two paused in mid-kiss, their lips still touching.

"Please tell me you're the one rifling through my pockets right now." Bo whispered pleadingly against Lauren's lips. She had guessed who that person was; she just didn't want to leave her girlfriend's arms yet. Lauren pecked the brunette's lips before answering; like Bo she wasn't too enthused with this interruption.

"No, that would be Kenzi." Bo let out a groan of frustration as she felt Kenzi, who was standing behind her, reach forward to search through her front pockets. Lauren watched the small Goth in her quest, completely bewildered at the scenario playing out in front of her. Kenzi continued to search the young Succubus' pockets, ensuring that she exaggerated her efforts before her eyes met Lauren's.

"Don't mind me; I'm just searching for the keys to the hotel room that you two are heading to." Kenzi snickered, causing Bo to scoff and Lauren to roll her eyes, not amused with the little joke.

"Shhh, don't say anything. If we pretend she's not here then maybe she'll go away." Bo whispered conspiratorially in Lauren's ear.

"I don't think that'll work." Lauren whispered back; Kenzi rolled her eyes at the silly display; those two couldn't keep their hands of each other, she thought.

"Then let's just run; we can find an empty classroom and continue our PDA in peace without interruption." The young Succubus whispered, bringing her lip just below Lauren's ear and trailed kisses against her skin. Bo couldn't explain it, she just couldn't keep away from Lauren regardless of whether there were in a public setting or surrounded by people. Her desire for her girlfriend overwhelmed her and she didn't understand what was happening to her. Surely she had more self control than this? After Kyle, she had worked tirelessly with her grandmother to have a better understanding of her nature and powers. She had learned how to revive someone, giving them some chi and gained better control when feeding. But with Lauren it was like those efforts didn't matter; she was like a horny teenager trying her best not to jump her girlfriend any chance she got, which wasn't easy since Lauren seemed to pull her in like a moth to a flame.

"We have History in a few minutes." Lauren smiled, her hand innocently caressing Bo's lower back. As her hand grazed the end of the brunette's top, her pinky finger accidently slipped underneath her shirt. Lauren wasn't prepared for the onslaught of sensation that the simple touch created when her finger made contact with Bo's soft skin - it was as if everything stopped and no one existed outside of her and the brunette in her arms. She heard Bo moan in her ear and she closed her eyes; the last image registering was that of Kenzi's shell shocked face. Lauren secured her hold around her girlfriend's waist with one hand while the other wandered down her lower back. Her pinky finger stroking Bo's soft, warm skin almost hesitantly; the blonde itched to have her entire hand against her girlfriend's body. Having Bo's fingers tangled in her hair pushed Lauren to venture further beneath the brunette's top, leaving only her thumb and forefinger to caress the material of the shirt.

"God Lauren, what are you doing to me?" Bo gasped, her eyes clenched shut; she tried some relaxation exercises; taking deep breaths and exhaling however, in doing so her grip on Lauren's hair only tightened. The exercises did nothing to help; the young Succubus could feel her control slipping and it only took one touch from Lauren. Whatever ability she had to control her powers, it just didn't work with Lauren.

"I don't know. All I know is that I **_need_** to feel you; touch you." Lauren breathed out. That familiar warm feeling whenever things would get heated between them happened again; her thoughts were muddled and she couldn't see or feel past the sensations Bo was causing in her. Vaguely aware of it, Lauren wondered if she should talk to her mother about it - maybe something was wrong with her or she was coming down with something. However, as the feeling grew in intensity, Lauren became bolder and all thoughts of seeking help from her mother disappeared; the only person she could think of was Bo. The brunette felt more of the blonde's hand on her skin; her fingers were soft and more confident in their exploration of her body and it made Bo's inner Succubus step up and hum in satisfaction.

"Let's get out of here." The young Succubus whispered in Lauren's ear, her voice husky. Common sense would dictate that Bo should not go anywhere with the blonde as for whatever strange reason, she had no control around her girlfriend. However, all she knew was that she had to be alone with Lauren and nothing else mattered; all rational thought disappeared. She pulsed a small amount of energy through her girlfriend using the hand that was caressing her neck; blonde hair hiding the light orange hue emanating from her hand. Lauren's aura was blazing hot and the Succubus purred with delight - she made sure not to overuse her power on the blonde; the energy she pulsed into her was merely the Succubus' way of showing her affection.

"And this is where I step in! Time to let each other breathe! Come on Bo Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed, as she tried to direct her friend's attention out of the blonde's arms; she was definitely in 'Lauren Land' and the blonde didn't fare any better. It was fascinating how the two could stay like that, wrapped up in each other; they seemed unaware of their surroundings.

In the beginning Kenzi thought Bo was pulling her leg playing the whiny child act when she didn't step out of Lauren's arms. But what started as an innocent hug was turning into some kind of prelude to a romp in the sheets and Kenzi deemed it necessary to stop them before they scarred her for life. Students were passing by and going to their classrooms; from afar it looked like the two were hugging but Kenzi had an up close and personal view and it definitely was more than that. The Goth knew it was time to put a stop to that 'innocent hug' when Lauren's hands roamed a little too close to her friend's ass and were starting to venture underneath Bo's top.

The Goth called again for Bo and nudged the young Succubus in the shoulder. That turned out to be the wrong move. Lauren's eyes snapped open - cerulean blue orbs fixing the Goth instead of the usual golden brown. Kenzi took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back, careful not to trip on her own feet. The Goth wouldn't describe herself as someone who was easily impressed or scared, not with the family she had. The McCorrigans didn't do scared or frightened; they were tough cookies and they were brave. But in that moment, Kenzi would admit that she was a little scared; she was a Loki - she thrived on melodrama and mischief but not when she was in the mix.

Lauren was glaring at her and there was no sign of recognition of who the Goth was in her eyes. The blonde put a protective hand on her girlfriend's back - for her the Goth was a threat who wanted to take Bo away from her. In the recesses of her mind she knew Kenzi was Bo's sister but at the moment that information just didn't compute. Something deep within her screamed to keep her girlfriend away from the young girl that was facing her - she was an obstacle that needed to be dealt with. Kenzi stood looking at Lauren and as she contemplated running for her life she somehow, found herself frozen in place; those beautiful blue eyes drawing her in.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Here's the second part of chapter 11, it's a long one so I hope you guys won't doze off :D On a more serious note, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, they really make my day and it's great to know what you guys think after each chapter. Thank you very much again for the followers, favorites, for reading this story and for your patience :D

A big thank you to my beta Kravn, this story wouldn't be what it is if not for all the readers but also for your amazing work and advices. So thank you very much for putting up with chapters as long as this one :D Para los que leen este fic, muchisimas gracias otra vez :D Well I'm done talking now, enjoy the chapter :D I did tell you that shit will start to get real so be prepared lol

* * *

Looking into those deep pools of cerulean blue, Kenzi felt a wave of arousal sweep through her, enveloping her in delicious warmth from head to toe. She was absolutely mesmerized by so much beauty, how could she have not seen it before; the blonde was so beautiful. The Goth took a step closer to Lauren; her movements governed by the desire coursing through her.

Meanwhile the Succubus was still basking in the blonde's aura, wrapped in her arms. She really wanted to get away with her, find a quiet place so she could shower her with loving touches and make her feel every bit the princess she was. She would make love to this girl like no one had ever done before; she would own every inch of her body, leaving her with no doubt that she belonged to her. But first they needed to find somewhere private. The Succubus grew impatient with Lauren's lack of response and pulsed her again.

The blonde didn't show any external signs of being affected by the Succubus' powers as she was still staring at the tiny Goth in front of her, luring her close. Kenzi was under the Enchanted's influence; her eyes fixated on the blonde. All of a sudden, she felt a stabbing pain inside her head; causing her to stop dead in her tracks. It was the most painful headache that she had ever experienced and even though it made it difficult to think, all she wanted to do was to continue gazing at Lauren. However, the more she stared into those blue eyes the worse her headache became. Her hands were feeling clammy and she was starting to feel light headed to the point that her eyesight was now blurry. Kenzi blinked a few times in an attempt to re-focus her vision but instead, everything went black. The last thing she saw was those blue eyes staring at her, so beautiful yet so menacing.

Seeing the petite girl drop to the ground didn't phase the Enchanted one in the slightest - in her mind, the threat had been dealt with. She was now able to return her focus to the brunette in her arms; kissing her temple and gently combing her fingers through her hair.

There were sounds of exclamations and screams from students after Kenzi collapsed. The ensuing hysteria broke through the Succubus' haze and instantly put Bo on alert; forcing her inner Succubus to retreat, annoyed as she wanted some of Lauren's loving. Unable to see the pandemonium behind her, sadly, meant that she had to step out of Lauren's embrace in order to see what was happening. However, when she tried to leave the blonde's arms her girlfriend wouldn't let her go. As flattering as it was, Bo knew that something wasn't right as the commotion was nearby and they should know what was going on in case it was an emergency. She tried again to wriggle free but Lauren didn't release her hold. '_She must've really liked her gift.'_ Bo smiled.

"If you hold me any tighter, you'll smother me. Do you know that?" Bo whispered jokingly.

"That's not possible because I'll always keep you safe." the blonde said passionately. Bo was surprised; she didn't expect such a fervent declaration. She smiled and made another attempt to step away from Lauren's arms without success.

"An oath so early in our relationship, are you saying you want a commitment?" Bo joked.

"Why? Are you saying you didn't already commit to me?" The Encantado whispered in Bo's ear, giving it a playful bite which earned her a moan from her girlfriend. Bo groaned in frustration. Lauren's teasing was making it so hard to want to let go.

"Lauren something is going on. We really need to stop and see what's happening. Come on, let go of me you bear hugging monster." Bo said smiling.

"Not gonna! What happened to our private PDA session?" The blonde mumbled, keeping with her ministrations on her girlfriend's ear; her breath hot on the brunette's sensitive skin.

"God Lauren, you really need to stop if you don't want us to be expelled for indecent behavior." Bo breathed out; she brought one hand to the blonde's back, her fingers splayed as she caressed the length of it in a one slow motion.

"Then let's get indecent." the Enchanted one said as she gripped her girlfriend by the hips and pressed her against hers. Closing her eyes tightly, Lauren could care less about the girl lying on the floor. Students watched helplessly as the nurse and other professors were tending to the Goth, while the Encantado just wanted some silence so she could enjoy being with her girl; Bo felt so right, they fit so well together and were perfect for one another.

"Holy fuck what's gotten into you?" Bo whispered; she was surprised by her girlfriend's forwardness but unable to resist her at the same time. She rolled her hips slightly into her girlfriend's creating more friction between them and the blonde moaned as she brushed her lips against the brunette's neck. However, when she heard someone calling Kenzi's name frantically, Bo stopped and quickly stepped out of Lauren's arms before the blonde could react; immediately taking in the scene around her. What she saw made her heart stop momentarily. Quickly forgetting about ravaging her girlfriend, she knocked some students out of her way and knelt down next to her sister; calling out her name, hoping for a response but unfortunately, there was none.

One teacher instructed all the students to return to class to minimize panic from gawking students and also to clear the area while the nurse attended to Kenzi. The teacher wanted to call the medics but Bo stopped him; arguing that her sister didn't like hospitals. They didn't look convinced and said that if she didn't regain consciousness within the next minute, they would have to call the paramedics. The nurse that was looking after Kenzi, took all the required measures: she checked her vitals; made her comfortable by loosening her belt, which also helped with her breathing; and elevated her legs using students' coats, in order to restore blood flow. She then used some smelling salts on the tiny Goth and to everyone's relief, it worked as her eyes fluttered open. At first Kenzi seemed disoriented and in her panicked state, tried to sit up, (however,) Bo held her hand to reassure her. Not wanting Kenzi to make any sudden movements which could trigger her to faint again, the nurse instructed her to stay calm and to remain lying down. Hearing the nurse, Kenzi shook her head and mumbled that she would like to have a second opinion. Bo laughed in relief - if the Goth was able to come up with her usual one liners it meant that she was okay.

Lauren had remained where Bo had left her and watched everything without really understanding what was happening; her head was fuzzy and her brain felt scrambled. There were a lot of intense and conflicting feelings bubbling inside her which frightened her because they felt so foreign. Kenzi was lying on the ground visibly shaken and she could tell that her girlfriend was worried sick, yet Lauren couldn't summon an inch of empathy or be concerned about it. If anything, she felt annoyed and abandoned. Bo wasn't in her arms anymore and instead left her hanging to care for another girl. She didn't like it one bit. The blonde didn't want to share Bo. She looked at how Bo fussed over Kenzi and got angry. Lauren couldn't look at the two girls any longer; she needed to get as far away from them as possible because her anger was rising to a dangerous level and threatened to get the best of her.

Lauren ran into the girl's bathroom and yanked open a bathroom stall door, unintentionally wrenching the top hinges off. Lauren was startled when she noticed the door's state and stared dumbly between her hands and the door. Panic started to set in. Recently, she had noticed a sudden increase in strength but had assumed that it was normal - that she was still growing and after years of intense training at swim clubs, she was bound to be stronger than most. But as she looked at the mangled door, it didn't seem so normal.

Quickly reverting to her scientific and logical self, Lauren started to develop theories to counter her having inhuman strength. The door must've been defective or already damaged when she opened it. Or, the most logical theory was adrenaline. Her mind screamed in victory - adrenaline was to blame for her random act of accidental vandalism. The adrenaline released by the adrenal medulla made the blood flow easily to the muscles. With more oxygen carried to the muscles they were able to function at a more elevated level, hence the miserable state of the door right now. The problem was solved and Lauren was able to calm down now that she found a reasonable and logical explanation. She shut the door as much as possible considering its state and walked over to the sinks. Gripping the edge of the countertop with one hand, she raked her other hand through her hair. She tried to will away all negative thoughts that were running wild within her but was unable to do so which only fuelled her frustration.

She looked in the mirror and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw her eyes. She stood shell-shocked, examining her reflection in the mirror; everything seemed normal except for the color of her eyes - instead of her normal brown eyes they were now blue. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. '_I must be losing it.'_ she thought panicking. She splashed some water on her face and in her eyes for good measure and peeked but there wasn't any change. Hesitantly, Lauren brought her hands to her face; as she leaned over the sink and towards the mirror, she observed her eyes closely; fingers probing along the contours. Her irises were blue but she swore she could see the color swirling unnaturally like some boiling concoction in her father's lab. Lauren snapped her eyes shut. Unlike the door she couldn't find a logical explanation for this new development; it just didn't make any sense.

After a few minutes of trying different methods to revert her eyes back to their usual brown color, nothing worked which only made her grow angrier. She wiped away the tears of frustration with the sleeve of her sweater and re-adjusting the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, she stormed out of the bathroom. Unfortunately, the door didn't survive her anger and was pulled completely off its hinges. Swearing, Lauren placed the door against the wall beside the entrance of the bathroom. Quickly taking a pen out of her backpack, the blonde scribbled a quick excuse on the door and walked towards the exit. She knew she shouldn't be leaving the school without authorization or a permission slip but she doubted she could explain to anyone why she had swirling blue eyes; even contact lenses couldn't produce that unnatural effect. She had to go; she didn't want people seeing her like that. With her hood over her head and her eyes glued to the ground, Lauren furtively exited the building. The thought of her girlfriend being too busy with another girl to notice her absence only intensified her resolve to get as far away from school as possible.

**Toronto General Hospital (TGH)**

Elizabeth arrived at the hospital minutes later; she didn't have any early surgeries today so she was able to drive Lauren to school. She stepped into the atrium at the hospital's entrance; even after a couple of months of working there, the view never ceased to amaze her. It was huge and Elizabeth had nearly gotten lost her first time there. The atrium was the main entrance of the hospital which consisted of five different buildings; as well as a Starbucks, different cafes, snack shops and gift boutiques for staff, patients and visitors. Elizabeth worked in the south wing within the Cardiac Centre, also called the Cardiac Unit, which was a 10 storey building where all cardiac and cardiovascular care was provided.

The second and third buildings were situated in the East wing. The furthest of these housed all the Support Services of the hospital which managed different awareness campaigns, communication, HR and all the administrative aspects of the hospital. The closer building within the East wing, housed all the medical and related science aspects.

In the North wing was a 12 storey building dedicated to clinical services which consisted of Orthopedic, Neurosurgery, Cardiology surgeries and transplants. A glass bridge connected this building to the 15 storey building at the main entrance. When Elizabeth first started working there, it took her a few times before she was able to situate herself; but now she was familiar with the hospital's site.

When they decided to return to Toronto and she had been offered a position as a Vascular Surgeon in TGH, she knew that it was a position she couldn't turn down. The Cardiac unit of TGH was the best in the country and its program was prestigious and renowned within the medical community. Her schedule had been hectic since she'd taken the position but that was the only downside of the job; it was just a matter of getting used to it in order to find the right balance.

Elizabeth tried to be more present at home, more precisely for her daughter but she always felt that it wasn't enough. One of her greatest fears was that Lauren would need her and she wouldn't be there for her. In the beginning, they both decided to be extra attentive and available at home so that Lauren could adapt to her new school – they both wanted the transition to be smooth and not too difficult for her. But now things were completely different, their daughter was showing the signs of the changes as an Encantado and they had to keep a close eye on her progress. Elizabeth had to hand it to her husband though; he was always there for Lauren at home due to the fact that he had a flexible work schedule and could work from his home lab or at the center. Because of this, he had more opportunities to see the changes in Lauren. Furthermore, the fact that he knew what an Encantado could do and that his daughter had a girlfriend, made him very concerned. Granted some of the changes that he did see, was more of an interpretation as opposed to unbiased scientific observation. Whenever Bo was present, his opinion tended to be more irrational, which led to numerous arguments between him and his daughter. To say that he wasn't particularly fond of the brunette would be putting it mildly.

Elizabeth passed the receptionist in the lobby and smiled at her. The receptionist hid her blush and smiled. Everyone knew Doctor Lewis; she was the charming blonde surgeon that was able to coax the largest smile out of anyone as soon as they saw her own warm smile. Everyone agreed that she had that special something; she had an inerrant charm and exuded confidence. The hospital staff knew that she was married as she wore a wedding ring but no one had ever met her husband. Despite the mystery surrounding Mr. Lewis, they all agreed that he was indeed very lucky to be married to her.

Once she changed into her scrubs, Elizabeth took the elevator to the 2nd floor where the Vascular Heart Diseases Care Unit was located so she could start her rounds. She was in the process of putting on her lab coat when a male nurse approached to give her some charts; flashing a boyish grin. He was visibly smitten with the blonde surgeon and did not hide it well. Elizabeth smiled warmly at him. She was used to people flirting with her or having a crush on her but she never led them on, contrary to when she was younger. This young man was probably just a few years older than her daughter and as flattering as the attention was, she didn't give it too much thought as she was married and very much in love with her husband to take any interest in other people.

"I still can't understand how on earth you can make that young man smile so goofily at you when he is always so broody around others. And I'm nice man. Extremely nice says my wife." Elizabeth laughed at her colleague and took the coffee that he offered her.

"Thank you Joey, you're a life saver." She indulged in a cup of coffee once in a while but was not a huge fan like her husband. "And it's called charm." Elizabeth replied smiling; the dark haired man rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Do you have any surgeries this morning?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at one of her patient's charts among the pile that she had.

"Yes I do. I am only here because Harry is giving a tour to a new benefactor and he wanted us to meet briefly." The Center was innovative; into new technologies; and received funding from numerous charitable donors who were interested in medical advancements. The Committee managed all funding aspects and the details on how to properly allocate them. While she was aware of the importance of contributions to the hospital, Elizabeth was too focused on her work to get caught up in the details of funding much less notice if there were any visiting patrons in the building. In all the time she'd been here she met maybe one or two of them. She was about to get started with her rounds when Joey nudged her lightly so she could see the new donor. However, Elizabeth instantly recognized their voice and all color drained from her face; she didn't have to look to know who they were. Joey looked at her strangely and nudged her again; Elizabeth turned around, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Harry how is everything?" Elizabeth asked the Head of the Cardiac Division and member of the committee. The blonde surgeon focused her attention on the man and blatantly ignored the woman standing beside him.

"I have to say it's going fairly well Elizabeth. I would like to introduce you to our new hospital benefactor, Mrs. Liz Constance Encante." Harry smiled at the woman as he was not immune to her appeal." Liz may I introduce you to Elizabeth Lewis, she is a Vascular surgeon here and is Head of one of our numerous research programs. And this is Joey Martins, Vascular surgeon and another member of the dream team." Harry joked, taking pride in the Cardiac Centre team - they did have the best specialists.

"I'm more than enchanted to meet Mr. Martins and Mrs. Lewis. I heard about the TGH Cardiac Center's many innovations and it brings me great pleasure to provide a small contribution and be associated with such a renowned institution." The Queen said humbly, looking straight at her daughter. Harry smiled; the woman's contribution was far from small; he really liked how modest she was being. "And I would like to read through the papers as soon as possible but I would like to treat my daughter to breakfast first if that's not an inconvenience of course." Harry stared blankly at her; Joey didn't seem to understand either. Elizabeth didn't know which emotion prevailed - if it was fear or anger; her mother couldn't just be like everyone else and just ask to talk to her; no, she had to do it in the most extravagant way.

"Elizabeth of course." The Queen said as if it was obvious; Elizabeth refrained to glare at her. Harry was gobsmacked, opening and closing his mouth trying to find his words; not caring how inelegant it looked. Joey, meanwhile was trying hard not to burst out laughing, seeing the normally collected, older man reduced to gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yes, of course." Harry managed to say in a mousy voice; he cleared his throat, finding a minimum of composure. "We'll have the papers ready with the members of the committee when you get back. May I suggest the little café in the atrium, they make the best waffles!" He said, smiling nervously.

"Then that's settled. Thanks Harry. Mr. Martins, it was a pleasure to meet you." The Queen shook the man's hand and Joey could see the similarities between mother and daughter; they were definitely very charming and charismatic. The resemblance and green eyes were a dead giveaway, he thought as he smiled at the Queen. Joey looked closely at the older woman - she was dressed elegantly; everything about her screamed grace and poise from her heels to the way her hair was done. He definitely could see where Elizabeth had inherited her poise and beautiful features - the two were obviously related. "Are you coming Elizabeth?" The Queen asked, breaking through the dark haired surgeon's musings. The Queen made her way to the elevator, expecting her daughter to follow. Instead, Elizabeth didn't answer; she just put her charts and lab coat into Harry's waiting hands; said something to Joey who laughed and walked over to her mother reluctantly. There wasn't any use in making a scene, she thought; her mother could be very persuasive when she wanted.

The short trip to the café was shrouded in silence as the two women didn't say a word to each other. The establishment was situated in the north wing, where they were greeted by a waiter who ushered them to a table and handed them menus. They ordered quickly and remained seated across from each other, assessing one another like a boxer would their opponent before a fight. The Queen spoke first.

"Believe it or not it's good to see you." She said in a casual tone like she would act with everyone; her expression unreadable. There was no time for a teary reunion and they both knew it.

"I wish I could say the same. What do you want? I'm sure that whatever it is, it didn't warrant you presenting yourself as a new benefactor to the Center. Was it too much for you to stay out of my professional life and send one of your people to summon me like you always do with others?" Elizabeth hissed; her mother raised an eyebrow and the blonde surgeon huffed. Getting angry was useless when dealing with her mother. The Queen wouldn't take the bait and would always remain calm and quick witted, using irony and sarcasm to get her point across. The woman frustrated Elizabeth beyond belief. Here she was meeting her mother after 20 years and the only thing she wanted to do was reach across the table and shake some emotion out of her; to get some kind of reaction. That or walk away as quickly and as far away as possible from the older woman. She was hesitating between the two but was leaning towards the first.

"You're not just anyone Elizabeth, you're my daughter and we don't _summon_ family; we visit." The Queen said almost chidingly like her daughter should have known better than to suggest such a thing. "I won't beat around the bush Elizabeth you know that's not my style. An unusual event happened. Obviously as a member of this family, you have to be informed. I trust you to pass this information on to your husband as well."

Elizabeth stared at her mother, utterly speechless and wondered if was she imagining this or had she stepped into an alternative universe. It was the first time she ever heard her mother openly acknowledge her husband but then again they hadn't spoken in several years, so she didn't know what to expect from her mother now. But what was even more shocking was the way her mother was acting. She was acting as if nothing had happened and that 20 years didn't pass by without them talking? Like those years had just been a casual stroll in the park. And what was she supposed to do, erase those years of estrangement and just start over? What did her mother expect from her? Elizabeth knew internally that she wouldn't be able to do so, that's why seeing her mother act so casually stung deeply.

"I was meeting the Fae leaders and their Blood King to negotiate a peace treaty between our clans when I met the Blood King's granddaughter. This impetuous girl, who didn't hesitate to challenge me, bears our mark and is now bonded to someone in our family. Of course in typical fashion, everyone denies having anything to do with it." The older woman complained, showing anything other than calmness for the first time in the discussion. The waiter brought their orders - two similar plates of waffles with freshly cut fruit; a glass pitcher of maple syrup and two cups of tea. After making sure that they were happy with their meals and they didn't need anything else, the waiter left quietly, leaving them to continue with their conversation.

"Don't tell me you are here to ask if I'm involved in this? Seriously? I would've expected more from you." Elizabeth said adopting the same casual tone of the woman in front of her.

"Don't make me laugh, you might have made some not so commendable choices in the past but I wouldn't insult you by suspecting you. However I cannot say the same about my granddaughter since I don't know her." The Queen said lightly as she elegantly placed her napkin on her lap and cut a small piece of her waffle to taste it.

"I suppose you're referring to Vincent's child when you mentioned a granddaughter." Elizabeth said looking straight in her mother's eyes. When she saw the older woman's lopsided smile, she frowned. "You have some nerve! Suspecting someone you don't even know; someone who happens to be my daughter. What's with you?" The blonde surgeon spoke in a low voice, trying to contain her outrage at the whole situation; she just couldn't believe the woman's attitude.

"After what I told you Elizabeth, you still ask? If anyone in Encante gets wind of this, things would become really complicated with the members of the Council. I won't remind you how this constitutes a breach of our law because I remember clearly, your stand on that matter."

"And it won't change." Elizabeth added harshly.

"I don't expect anything less from you. You always stood by what you believed in. I can tell you that our dear Clarence misses the daily political squabbles that the two of you would engage in." The Queen smiled; the first one since she sat with her daughter in the café. Her daughter always had been a curious child, sometimes she tried to sneak into council meetings or listen in on adult conversations and partake in important negotiations. When she grew older that trait was even more noticeable and acute when she would spend her time pouring over books and debating ideas with whoever had made the terrible mistake to underestimate her knowledge. Politics was one subject she enjoyed discussing with Clarence, who was a member of the Council and also a dear friend of the family.

The two would bicker back and forth about their laws and to what extent they were pertinent for the proper functioning of their city and for the well being of their people. The Queen never said it but she held high hopes for her daughter - if Elizabeth wanted any position on the Council or in the Political hierarchy, it would've been hers as she possessed all the qualities and skills to be a good leader. However, that all changed when her daughter left Encante. Vincent had a lot of qualities but he and Elizabeth were completely different from one another.

"I miss him too." Elizabeth said with a small voice as memories of that time flashed through her mind.

"Victoria, Vincent's daughter, is involved with the Blood King's granddaughter. We strongly suspect her but she swore and continues to swear that she didn't mark the young Fae." Elizabeth nodded; she knew her brother and she could already imagine how he must have reacted to his daughter mating with a Fae since he never hid his hate and animosity for their kind.

"And are you a hundred percent certain that it was someone from this family? Couldn't it be another Encantado?" The blonde surgeon asked, feeling sympathetic to the young Victoria; she didn't know her but she knew that having her brother and mother on her case couldn't be pleasant. Vincent could be a real pain when he wanted answers and her mother was another story all together.

"Without a doubt. You know how this works Elizabeth. You can't go wrong with this kind of thing. What worries me besides the repercussion of this union is that the young Fae is a Succubus." The Queen said, taking a sip of her tea.

"A Succubus? Those are really rare! What a beautiful specimen of Fae! I only met one once but they're really fascinating creatures." Elizabeth said in one breath, immediately entering into doctor mode at the mention of the particular Fae.

"Yes they are and this one is particularly opinionated to say the least. If Victoria isn't the one who mated with the Succubus as she says, then I think that it could be another young member of this family, as in my other granddaughter." The older woman said with caution; Elizabeth stiffened. They had been able to maintain a civil conversation up to this point but now that her mother was intent on mentioning her daughter and involving her in this mystery marking ritual, she couldn't really guarantee that she would be able to keep a calm and collected demeanour.

"Her name is Lauren and she doesn't have anything to do with this. Instead of accusing my daughter, maybe you should start searching for other grandchildren? It wouldn't come as a surprise if Vincent had other children that he wasn't aware of." Elizabeth said snidely; there was no need to get too defensive otherwise her mother would pick up on it and start to ask questions.

"Someone is already looking into it. But right now I'm looking into what I have - two granddaughters and one annoying Succubus bearing our mark. If your daughter is like us and you know anything about this, speak now please. You're still part of this family; whatever issues we may have, has no standing here."

Elizabeth let out a humorless laugh. "Excuse me, are you preaching to me? Leave my daughter out of this; she's not what you think she is. Leave my family out of this." Elizabeth said trying to throw her mother off the scent. She stared at her mother, her gaze holding a menacing glint. Her mother could interpret her words whichever way she wanted, she didn't lie. Lauren was still a rather young Encantado, a baby one if she said so herself; she had to be a little older to master the ritual of marking someone.

"Someone marked this young Succubus Elizabeth. I'm the Queen of Encante; I can't afford to have one member of my family breaking the rules; even if those live among humans." The Queen sighed, showing signs of frustration on the matter. This conversation was far from being easy for her; seeing her daughter after so many years was very overwhelming but she had a job to do and dealing with this matter was a priority. "But if Lauren…" The Queen paused, familiarizing herself with her granddaughter's name as she was not quite used to saying it yet. "If Lauren shows signs of being like us, you can't keep that information to yourself. A mating ritual or any kind of union between a young Encantado and a young Succubus at this young age is not to be taken lightly - they're not even fully aware of their powers yet. But if you say that Lauren is not an Encantado then so be it." The older woman finished; hiding her disappointment of losing the opportunity to show another granddaughter the richness of their heritage.

"I'm perfectly aware of that." Elizabeth snapped, losing her cool for a moment; she really didn't need to receive lessons from her mother and this certainly was not the time. "I know what kind of effect a species like a Succubus can have on an Encantado, especially if they are in their early development or in human biological terms, their teen. Succubi are powerful creatures; their biologic makeup is quite similar to our own albeit with some differences." The Queen nodded, not the slightest bit surprised by her daughter's knowledge; she knew a lot about the Fae and she had a sharp mind.

"Yes, if a young Encantado like Victoria marked the Succubus; changes are bound to be expected for both of them. Granted, she has a better grasp of her power, albeit a small one. Her father taught her well or at least we're all trying to. Had she been in the transition phase and just coming to know about her powers then we would've expected worse." The Queen said, comforted with the knowledge that Victoria was safe; whereas the false sense of calm that Elizabeth exuded began to falter as her daughter's newly emerging powers and her possible lack of control, briefly rocked her confidence with this whole situation. The younger Encantado hadn't touched any of the food on her plate; and suddenly her throat felt dry; she took a sip of her tea and placed her cup back on the table.

"How so?" The blonde surgeon asked; her voice slightly scratchy. She took another sip of her tea but kept the cup in her hand when she spoke again. "You said that if she had just been started to know about her powers, things could have been much worse. How much worse could it be?"

The Queen nodded, not reading too much into that question as her daughter was always curious and liked to learn new things. "As you mentioned before, we share some similarities with Succubi. In biological human terms, when we discover our powers and the age comes, it's almost like entering a second phase of puberty. As passionate creatures that feed off sexual pleasure, an Encantado can feel overwhelmed by all of it. Add a Succubus, who is equally passionate and powerful, if not twice as much - just their presence would intensify and multiply all the effects that we go through when in our transition phase. The process becomes faster, more intense and can be really powerful. That's why when some of our young ones feed of the wrong kind of Fae, they get more than a handful during their 'potty training' phase."

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes; her hand that was holding the tea cup was shaking slightly so she put it down and managed to do so with the same grace that she had earlier. There were a lot of similarities between what her mother just told her and what was happening with her daughter but surely there had to be another explanation. She just couldn't let a simple discussion with her estranged mother rattle her like that; a woman who until now had not even said a single word explaining why she hadn't talked to her for so many years. Lauren was a young, healthy and bright Encantado and there had to have been other explanations for why she was transforming so quickly. The Queen noticed that her daughter had grown silent after her little explanation and decided to probe for details; she could tell that something was troubling her.

"Elizabeth, you might think the contrary but I am not here to cause trouble; I am your mother. And if there is anything you know that can help with this, you need to tell me. Don't let our differences cloud your judgment. We're family and things can take a terrible turn if we don't resolve this immediately; we need you to be on our side." The Queen said resolutely, gazing deep into her daughter's green eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed audibly. "You don't have the right."

"I beg your pardon?" The older woman seemed a little puzzled.

"I said you don't have the right." Elizabeth stared right back at her, mouthing every word slowly. "You can't come here and expect me to pour my heart out to you like nothing happened between us and then give you a warm, good morning hug. You don't need me and I don't need you. I _learned_ to not need you." The blonde surgeon spoke, trying to rein in her emotions so that her voice wouldn't quiver.

"You left, Elizabeth." The Queen answered, turning away from her daughter. She had hoped that they could have left this part of the discussion for another day or rather not talk about it at all.

"And you let me go!" Elizabeth hissed but she quickly collected herself. "I was young. None of you gave us a chance and instead of being there for me, you condemned me. So, yes, I left but you ushered me out the door."

"What do you want me to say?" The older woman asked in a weary tone, facing back to Elizabeth.

"Nothing. I had long since learned to not expect anything from you. I really am sorry for what's happening and I hope you find the person who marked this young Succubus, soon. But I'd appreciate it if you left my family alone and tell Vincent that that goes for him too, I would hate to make good on my promise to him." Elizabeth stood from her seat, her plate of waffles still untouched; the sight of food right now was making her nauseous. Looking at her mother, she assumed that it would be the last that they would see of each other. "Take care of yourself." Elizabeth turned to walk away but stopped when she heard her mother.

"Whatever you may say or think, I'm still your mother and you're still my daughter. It might be hard for you to believe but not a day went by when I didn't think about you. I have always cared for you Elizabeth and I always will." The Queen spoke, her voice even but her eyes betrayed the emotions she felt. That was her way of saying she always cared for and kept a watchful eye on her daughter and in light of current events, that wouldn't change.

Elizabeth nodded as silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She walked out of the café and kept walking till she reached the hospital's locker room, using it as a safe haven. She didn't trust herself right now to go back upstairs and be around people; she needed to regroup and collect herself. Sitting down on the bench, her head held high looking heavenward in an attempt to stop the tears from falling; faint sobs raked through her body. She remained like this for a few minutes before summoning enough strength to stand up and talk herself out of crying; breathing through her nose to calm herself. She told herself that she was stronger than this and that she had a job to do; she had patients that needed her. It was only when she felt calm did she leave the locker room to conduct her rounds. There would be time to process the conversation with her mother and all the information she learned later in the day.

**Downtown Toronto **

The hood of the sweater still over her head and her hands in her pockets; the blonde kept walking. She only stopped by at convenience store to buy a snack. Her eyes had reverted back to their usual golden brown some time between leaving school and arriving downtown. Her eye color, unfortunately, had been fluctuating; however the situation wasn't as frightening as before, as it now felt like a switch that she could turn on and off. She had figured out the trigger for her dilemma when she had been sitting in the park. Her iPod's earplugs were in her ears, a cereal bar in one hand and a pocket mirror in the other and Bo's playlist about to play. She noticed the sudden change in her eye color when the first song started playing - a few seconds into the song and her eyes turned blue. Lauren determined that the changes were linked to her emotions.

The song 'God must have spent a little more time on you' covered by Boyce Avenue was playing and she had felt this strong urge to be with her girlfriend. If the song was really a glimpse of what Bo felt for her, listening to this song made her want to be back in the brunette's arms; feeling her lips against her neck; and having her whisper in her ear like she did a few hours ago. Now that she knew what the brunette's bare skin felt like, Lauren craved to have that skin flush against her own, with Bo's hands and lips tracing every curve of her body. The blonde shivered and let out a whimper when her vivid imagination conjured up an image of her girlfriend's naked body hovering over hers; her dark hair mussed and tumbling down her shoulders; her head thrown back in the throes of pleasure - pleasure that she was responsible for. Lauren's eyes snapped opened and groaned; she was aroused beyond belief and the reason for said state was miles away. It was in that moment that she noticed that her eyes had turned blue again. Lauren frowned at the mirror when she noticed that her eyes were darker compared to how they were earlier in the morning. After some deep thinking, the blonde suspected that her current state of arousal probably caused the change in her eyes.

That had been a few hours before, now she was back to meandering the city's streets. Walking had helped push away all the negative feelings raging inside her, as well as the insane jealousy that had possessed her at school. She didn't want to remember how Bo left her to help Kenzi; instead she focused on the warm feelings she felt when in her girlfriend's arms and how well Bo's body melded to hers. She didn't know how much time had passed and she didn't care either. At one point she suspected that it was lunch time as there were more people in the streets and in snack bars and restaurants when she walked by. However, she wanted to occupy her thoughts in order to escape the pull of the dark and dreadful feelings she was harbouring, so she kept walking. Every now and then, she would check to see if her eyes were still the same color and would release a shaky breath whenever she saw golden brown eyes staring back at her.

**Upscale café in downtown Toronto **

Bo sat at one of the tables within the café, nursing a huge, vanilla milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake. She looked around her; a few people were dressed in preppy clothes and the waiters were dressed with tuxedo and ties which made her feel very underdressed in her jeans and jacket. She wondered if they would've allowed her in had she not mentioned Victoria's name. Regardless, she wasn't there to socialize or make a good impression. This 'quaint café' was Victoria's idea of the perfect place for their meeting. She should've have known that even though Victoria was royalty and always dressed nicely, she obviously didn't know the meaning of punctuality. Bo suspected that it was the blonde's way to make people wait and long for her. Her strategy wasn't going to work on the brunette. Bo sighed and took a second glance at her mobile phone, checking for any text messages but there was none. She had texted Lauren ten times and left her two messages and still she didn't receive an answer.

Lauren had been absent all day; missing classes and the good news about their A+ for their History paper. It wasn't fun being at school without her girlfriend, in fact, it had been a drag as Kenzi had fainted and Lauren wasn't in class. This was beyond weird– the blonde didn't seem sick nor was there anything that could explain why she wasn't in class. Her girlfriend was too studious and too much of a keener to miss classes much less the correction of their History test which was scheduled for after receipt of their grades. The Succubus was worried; she wondered if she had messed up the blonde with her powers. But Bo was also concerned about something that had been bothering her all day - Lauren had been able to resist her inner Succubus, which was a first. In fact, it was as if she hadn't been affected at all - Lauren had actually declined time alone with her in an empty classroom just because they had History. The Succubus couldn't believe that she had been denied for old, dull Mr. Parker; something was definitely wrong. She must be losing her touch. There was no other explanation.

The Succubus thought back on her day, and sighed; it had been pure madness. They had taken Kenzi to the nurse's office and Mary, who was in a panic, had come to collect her. When the older Succubus had asked what happened, the nurse said she had all the symptoms of 'brain fog' and that she was fine now that her dizzy spell had passed. Since Kenzi had recovered rather quickly, there was no need to call Emergency and now that she had completely come around, she was her spunky self again, joking and making snarky comments about her fainting in the hall. It still didn't make them worry any less. Mary had been prepared to take over from the nurse, hovering over the woman's shoulder like an owl. Finally when the nurse's patience had run out she politely asked the older Succubus to take a seat so she could do her job.

Kenzi tried to recall what happened when she fainted but in an uncharacteristically small voice, said that it was a blur and that she couldn't remember. Bo and Mary could see how much the memory loss worried Kenzi despite the badass and swanky facade she put up. The Nurse nodded and after scribbling some notes and typing up a report on her laptop, she signed all the necessary papers so that Kenzi could go home.

Bo had wanted to go with them but Mary assured her that everything was fine and she needed to return to class. The older Succubus said that she was going to take Kenzi to the family physician, which caused the Loki to cringe but Mary wouldn't budge on her decision. Bo hugged her, promising that she would come straight home after school; of course not before making a detour to buy Kenzi's favorite chocolate chip donuts and some Cherry Coke. The Goth hugged the young Succubus tightly and joked about having to faint more often so that the Succubus would wait on her hand and foot.

Bo couldn't believe that this occurred only hours ago. Kenzi was better now with everyone in the family doting on her. The Fae physician didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and told the Goth to get some rest. However, all the youngsters noticed that Mary and Trick were worried despite their best attempts to hide their concern. Bo's musings were quickly interrupted when the waiter ushered Victoria to her table.

"Well, darling I see you've already ordered." Victoria exclaimed smiling as she proceeded to place her order.

"It would've helped if you had been on time." Bo snapped, not really in the mood to deal with the blonde; she slurped her milkshake, causing some people to stare at her but she merely glared at them in response.

"Feisty and hungry! Just the way I like my lovers. But beware of the chocolate cake; you don't how many calories it contains." Victoria said airily, placing the napkin delicately on her lap.

"I was craving chocolate and please don't lecture me on eating habits. You're the last person I want to give me a speech after what you've done. I've had enough of your grandmother lecturing me. I swear, all you Enchanted ones are really a royal pain in the ass. Pun intended." The young Succubus growled; taking a mouthful of the chocolate delicacy.

"Hmm… Craving chocolate or something more?" The blonde leaned forward, offering the Succubus a clear view of her cleavage; licking her bottom lip, she looked at the brunette. "I'm glad we made such a good impression. You know, you Fae are not all sunshine and lilies either." The blonde fired back, leaning back on her seat.

"It's roses." Bo replied bluntly.

"And I prefer lilies. Gosh you're really annoying. Are you sure you're taking care of your needs? I don't think you are. You know all you have to do is ask; maybe we can fix that later if your girlfriend doesn't mind of course." The blonde said suggestively and smiled flirtatiously.

"Piss off Victoria!" The Succubus hissed.

"Wow, down girl! Look I would like to keep engaging in this little verbal foreplay of ours but I'm here to tell you something important." Her expression turned serious when she resumed speaking. "You're in deep shit! My grandmother said that you're bearing our mark and now my father is ready to hunt you down." Victoria said in a low voice. The waiter came with her order and went away after offering the young girl a smile to which Victoria responded with her own charming smile.

"Are you shitting me?! You're the one who put me in this situation in the first place blondie. I swear I could seriously maim you Victoria! You marked me and you're going to undo whatever the hell you did! It would have been easier if you had pissed on my leg but no! You had to go all mystical and possessive-bitch on me." Bo exclaimed; pointing her small spoon in the blonde's direction; not that she could do a lot of damage with it but it was the aggressive stance that counted. Some heads turned in their direction but when Victoria shot them an angry look, they quickly looked away and resumed their business.

"Where in the world did you get that idea from? You are delusional! I would never do that! And not with you! No offense." Victoria said with a wave of her hand.

"Keep lying and I'll show you how delusional I can be!" Bo said dropping her spoon onto the table and causing a loud clanking sound.

"I most certainly am not! Look Bo, you're alright and all but I'm only 18 and pledging eternity to someone is not in my plans right now. Besides you are a bit of a handful - I like my lovers feisty but you certainly take the cake. And lastly… read my lips very carefully on this point… you are Fae and I don't want my father to disown me." Victoria almost whined. Bo looked at the blonde; a deep frown set on her face.

"I'm not the one who marked you Bo. If it was, we wouldn't have been able to bear one day apart much less, be apart for weeks without seeing each other like we have. It's a very powerful ritual. It's a one time thing and you don't mess with that. It's better to wait or get married to do it." The blonde confessed, taking a sip of her lemon juice.

"You have to be lying. You're the only Encantado that I know of." Bo insisted shaking her head, refusing to believe the blonde. What the hell was happening today? Could her day get any more fucked up? The young Succubus wondered, taking a small bite of her chocolate cake, chewing rather angrily.

"I'm not lying Bo. I never hid the fact that I don't do relationships. Why would I have marked you in the first place if I am not the relationship type?" Victoria sounded genuinely puzzled. Bo looked up from her dessert and glowered at her.

"Then who did? Who!? I don't know anyone else who is like you. And that's not a compliment." The brunette quickly added seeing the smile forming on the blonde's face; Victoria could be so self-centered sometimes that even Bo couldn't even believe it.

"And yet you bear our mark. That's quite the accomplishment for someone who _supposedly_ didn't know about us weeks ago. That's probably why grandmother is so preoccupied. You have my family in a frenzy and they now suspect me. Daddy even threatened to ship me to another continent and my grandmother doesn't have a say about it." Victoria said worriedly, playing with her glass.

"I didn't, _supposedly_ not know. I didn't know. There is a difference! Your family doesn't scare me and quite frankly I didn't ask for their mark so they can take it back and shove it up their asses for all I care." Bo said. All the drama with the Enchanted's was seriously getting on her nerves. But she couldn't doubt the facts anymore - Victoria wasn't the one that marked her. It wasn't just the blonde's reasons that convinced her. Victoria was superficial, self-centered and loved her lifestyle too much; she wouldn't have thrown it all away just to be with her as their 'friends with benefits' relationship wasn't that important; it was only sex. Just sitting with her and talking to her, it dawned on Bo that Victoria couldn't have done it; they were completely incompatible and they weren't drawn to each other in the way that they should be if they were bonded. Besides they would've ended up killing each other if they had happened to be bonded.

"You don't get it, do you? You are one of us now, so to speak. That's something others won't tolerate back home. Encantados don't mate with Fae; we don't pledge ourselves or our eternal love to them - that's unheard of and it's greatly frowned upon. My grandmother is the Queen so this is an even greater insult – that the Queen's family has done something like this. And though she has to protect you it doesn't mean she has to accept it. "Victoria sighed.

"Why are you even with me if your people hate Fae so much? Or better yet, why would an Encantado mark me, knowing how reprehensible it is to do so. Is it a plan to get back at the Fae or what?" Bo asked angrily. She couldn't believe that those Encantados would be so callous and mean-hearted like that; that they could hate Fae so much.

"The fact is that you know the person who marked you and apparently there are feelings involved so that's something to go by. Our mark will only take if there's acceptance from both parties." Victoria said, helping the brunette to understand and know more about their species. "And I'm with you because I like you; you're different from other Fae. You're not prejudiced or arrogant like others and you like humans. So you're okay in my books, besides you have an amazing body." The blonde bit on her bottom lip looking at the brunette. Bo just rolled her eyes; Victoria could steer the most serious of conversations to a sexual oriented one faster than the young Succubus.

"You don't give up do you?" Bo asked, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"You know the answer. My father and my grandmother probably won't stop breathing down my neck until they get to the bottom of this. I'm not even supposed to be here with you. They suspect me with good reasons but it's still unsettling." The blonde said casually. Bo stared at the blonde; they were in the same situation because her grandparents didn't want her to see Victoria for similar reasons. Now she knew that Victoria wasn't the one, she needed to find the idiot who had marked her and find out fast.

"Maybe we should help each other then?" Bo said smiling; a plan forming in her mind. She scooped a small piece of chocolate cake and popped the spoon in her mouth contentedly.

"I love the way you think dear." Victoria answered as she watched the spoon make its way to the brunette's mouth; observing how her lips closed around it. This was going to be interesting the blonde thought, grinning.

**Toronto General Hospital (TGH)**

Elizabeth had just finished a four hour surgery and was speaking to the patient's family when a male nurse came to see her, informing her that someone was asking for her at the Reception Desk. Excusing herself and reassuring the family members again, Elizabeth asked who it was but the nurse had been unable to provide a name; he looked at the surgeon with wide eyes, realizing his blunder. Without being upset, Elizabeth just asked the man to tell her if it was a man or woman; maybe it was one of her patients coming in for a follow up appointment. The man described a young girl with blonde hair and of medium height but he couldn't remember if she had even said her name in the first place. Elizabeth nodded her thanks and walked away; all she wanted was to see who it was, go home to relax with her family and forget about her mother.

Elizabeth got to the lobby; looking towards the Reception Desk; she smiled seeing her daughter leaning on the desk. The blonde hurried to her, looking around for her husband as he was the one who would pick up their daughter from school.

"You're here to check out your future workplace?" Elizabeth joked as she hugged her daughter; the blonde couldn't help but notice how Lauren seemed to hold on tighter. She gave her young girl an extra squeeze before releasing her hold and then led her to a quieter area, away from the bustling activity.

"Nah, what dad would think of that?" Lauren said with a small smile, her hands buried deep in her sweater's pockets.

"I won't tell if you won't." Lauren rolled her eyes; that was a joke between them and a little bit of a game. Her father would say that she was going to choose research and her mother said she would choose medicine; it was a cute, playful, competitive game between her parents. "Whatever you choose to do, you know that your father and I will always support you." She said smiling, looking in her little girl's eyes. "You've grown so much." Elizabeth said cupping her daughter's cheek; however her smile turned sad at the thought of how much she had grown and what she had yet to face. Lauren leaned into her mother's comforting touch; after everything that happened today, just being with her mother allayed her troubled mind. Before she knew it, she was talking; not able to keep it all bottled in anymore; her mother's presence reassuring her.

"I told dad that I was going to ride home with Bo."

"Oh! Then where is she? She didn't come with you?" Elizabeth asked looking around for the brunette she had seen briefly at the swimming pool the other day.

"I didn't ride with Bo, I lied." Lauren admitted softly looking at her mother. Upon seeing her mother's curious expression, Lauren explained. "I didn't know what else to do mom." Lauren said her voice breaking.

"Calm down sweetheart, take a deep breath." Elizabeth instructed, following her own advice. She needed to halt her hyperactive imagination which was creating the worst possible scenarios to explain why her daughter was so upset. "Tell me what's going on." Lauren seemed to hesitate and Elizabeth noticed how deep her daughter's hands were buried in her pockets causing the material of the sweater to be stretched to the point that the pockets were now deformed. Taking her hand away from her teenage girl's cheek, Elizabeth gently pried her daughter's hands out of her pockets and held them gently in her own; releasing some of Lauren's tension.

"Something weird happened this morning and I thought that because I was so angry and hyped up, that my adrenaline levels caused some of the things I did. I read in one your medical journals that some emotions can alter the size of one's pupils, leading the pigments in the iris to compress or spread apart eventually causing one's eye color to change." And in that moment, listening to her daughter's scientific mumbling; Elizabeth knew that time had run out and that decisions needed to be made.

Lauren was starting to get upset again and her voice was starting to grow more desperate by the minute. "But even the most scientific explanation couldn't explain this mom." Lauren looked at her mother, her eyes brimming with unshed tears; she could see that her mom was worried and Lauren started to feel worse as she was the reason for her mother's concern. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was to cause unnecessary worry from the people she cared about the most. The blonde had entertained the idea of handling whatever was happening to her, all by herself; she wasn't even sure that she would tell her mother when she decided to come to her workplace. It wasn't the plan really, Lauren just wanted to see her mother because no matter what, she knew that her mother would always find the words to appease her mood and somehow take away all her fear like she had done all her life.

However seeing her mother, hearing her supporting words and the way she was looking at her with so much love made Lauren's resolve to handle things on her own, crumble. Now she had to tell her mother everything – about how scared that she was starting to turn into some kind of mutant. She had never cared about X men and all that garbage about alternative worlds with creatures who had super powers; for her that was rubbish but now she was seriously reconsidering the veracity of some of those tales. Something was seriously not right with her and she didn't know how her mother would react or her father for that matter.

It was time to woman up she thought and tell her mother but she didn't even know where to begin. That's where she got the idea; even though she had only been practicing for a few hours, she knew exactly how to make her eyes turn blue, which only added to her nervousness because her mother was right in front of her. But Lauren figured it was the only way to _tell _her mother what was happening without having to say anything. Lauren closed her eyes, trying to forget about her mother and started to think hard about her girlfriend; running different scenarios of Bo seducing her, of them making love. When Lauren felt the warm tingling feeling spread though her, she knew that when she would open her eyes her mother won't see golden brown orbs staring back at her. Sighing, the blonde opened her eyes, as if ashamed of what her mother would be seeing, she looked down at her shoes before looking up.

"What's happening to me mom? Am I sick or just some kind of freak?" Lauren asked with a defeated tone motioning to her eyes which were now cerulean blue and brimming with tears. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly and took taking a deep breath; when she reopened them she hugged her daughter desperately. Lauren hugged her mother back, letting her tears fall down her cheeks; allowing her mother's soothing touch to comfort her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reading this story, for your reviews, the favorites, the followers, for voicing your opinion after each chapters and your patience :D Though I really appreciate it when you nudge me a little and ask about the next update. So thank you really to all of you and to those who PM'ed me :D Muchísimas gracias :D And last but not least thanks a bunch to my beta Kravn for your advices, recommendations, comments and for your amazing work. You get the meaning of what I want to say when I don't even make sense sometimes so thank you :D Here's a new chapter guys, I hope you'll like it :D

* * *

Jack raked a hand through his hair; he brought the tumbler that was he was holding in his other hand to his lips, grimacing slightly as the Scotch was like liquid heat flowing down his throat. He knew that it was still a little early in the day to have a drink, but the situation they were in, called for one, a strong one at that. He was leaning against the far wall in the living room looking at his wife who had just finished telling him about the events of the day. The silence that followed after was deafening. Elizabeth was slouched on the sofa which was an indication of how bad the situation was because Jack Lewis knew that his wife didn't slouch just like he didn't drink this early in the evening.

He was really trying to wrap his head around everything he had just learned from her. At first he had been angry because all along he suspected that this would happen but he had let his wife convince him otherwise. Deep down, Jack knew that he allowed himself to believe her as he didn't want his fear to become a reality. His anger was soon replaced with fear, then resignation of their situation and then fear all over again; fear for what they would have to tell their daughter and how she would react. It was a blessing that Elizabeth was able to calm Lauren down and bring her home with the promise that everything was going to be fine. Well at least for now, thought Jack. Their daughter was in her room and sooner or later they would have to tell her what was really happening; they had run out of time and couldn't procrastinate further.

"And that's all she told you? Did you learn anything more? And more importantly, does she know?" Jack rattled off all his questions; his main concern being his little girl's well being. He had met his mother-in-law once and the impression he got from that meeting wasn't a good one; furthermore, the disaster that ensued didn't help in redeeming the woman in his eyes. Jack Lewis didn't trust his wife's family; he knew that they would take action against them if they ever discovered that their daughter was Encantado.

"Yes, Jack how many times do I have to tell you? She doesn't know nor does she have any reason to doubt me. My mother didn't tell me much. She told me about this young Fae and how they were looking for the one who marked her and that's it. It was pretty straight forward but isn't she always?" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"So, basically you're trying to make me believe that our little girl who doesn't know anything about your world or the powers that she has, succeeded in marking a young girl who happens to be the granddaughter of a powerful man and who is also a powerful Fae herself? Is that what you're trying to imply?" Jack asked dubiously, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Jack I'm just telling you what my mother told me. All I'm saying is that the effects caused by marking a Succubus could explain why Lauren's transition phase is happening so quickly and why it's gotten so out of hand. She's evolving faster than most. I can't recall having a young Encantado or even one of my friend's transformations happening so fast. I really don't know Jack. I'm just trying to make sense of all of this; so this can either be an explanation or just me grasping at straws; your guess is as good as mine." Elizabeth sighed, massaging her temples.

"It seems more like a guess to me, Elizabeth. It's not possible for a 17 year old girl who doesn't have any idea of the extent of her powers to do what we did shortly after we met." Jack shook his head in total disbelief, thinking back to their own marking ritual.

"Technically she can." Elizabeth sighed; her daughter was an Encantado and even if she didn't know how to mark someone, it didn't mean that she couldn't have done it. What didn't make sense was how was the Succubus connected to Lauren? From what they knew their daughter only had one girlfriend and she was human. There was no way that Lauren could've just met the Blood King's granddaughter and then mark her. Lauren couldn't have been the one who had marked the young Succubus, it didn't make sense.

"Let's drop the technicalities and speak about facts. Do we have any solid proof that our daughter marked anyone?" Jack asked seriously.

"No." Elizabeth responded in a whisper.

"Then let's not get ahead of ourselves Elizabeth. Let's deal with one thing at a time. First we talk to our daughter and then we monitor the situation. If she did mark this Succubus, we'll deal with that then. So, let's tell Lauren the truth before this all blows up in our face for good; if we don't do something now, the fire will spread and grow out of control and no amount of fire extinguishers would be able to put it out." Jack sighed, pausing to collect his thoughts. "Lauren seems like she's of the age to understand, otherwise what happened today wouldn't be happening. It pains me to admit that she no longer needs sheltering from the truth but she's a mature girl and it's time to treat her like one." Jack crossed the room to get to his wife; he left his tumbler on the bar and knelt in front of Elizabeth.

"All I ever wanted was for us to have a normal life; for our daughter to grow up away from the Encantados, the Fae and their stupid laws that can be so suffocating. It's not a world to live in, you know. Why can't we have that? Is it so wrong to want something normal?" Elizabeth desperately asked.

Jack took his wife's hand softly in his, rubbing his thumb on top of hers. "If I remember correctly there was this girl who once told me that 'normal is boring' and since then, life has never been normal." Jack flashed the blonde a brilliant smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way Elizabeth. I am not saying that our daughter being an Encantado will not take some time to adjust but we are in this together. I may have reacted poorly to the news and for that I apologize but I knew what I was getting into when we got together and I never looked back. Besides who wants normal, it's so overrated." Jack said lightly, making Elizabeth chuckle; she knew that he was trying to reassure her and she was grateful for his support. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she was married to him; that someone like him would marry her despite what she was. She looked at his boyish smile and his golden brown eyes that always held so much warmth and awe towards her; it was as if he couldn't believe that he got to marry a woman like her. It was an expression that had disturbed her at first. She was an Encantado who had her share of lovers and she never considered herself or what she was to be awe-worthy but Jack always saw who she really was behind everything Fae. It should have scared her that he was always able to see the real her without having to vocalize it but it never did.

"I love you." It was almost a whisper but those three small words were declared with such intense passion that Jack had no doubt of the depth and weight of her love for him.

"Likewise." He said smiling, failing in his attempt to sound cocky. He caressed his wife's cheek and tilted his head up, motioning to the room upstairs. Elizabeth acknowledged his silent question by nodding her head. With fingertips lingering on his wife's cheek, Jack smiled sweetly at her one last time before standing up to get their daughter. Elizabeth watched him ascend the stairs, dreading the conversation that they were going to have with her. She wondered what could possibly have happened to cause Lauren to discover her powers the way she had. She couldn't forget the way her daughter had looked at her at the hospital - her eyes expressed fear, confusion and most importantly, shame with what she had done. Elizabeth had been certain that they were going to have more time to prepare their young girl however, Lauren's rapid transformation threw a wrench in the works.

Elizabeth heard her husband and daughter descend the stairs and immediately sat straighter before slipping on a mask of tranquility to hide the intense anxiety that she felt. When the two reached the living room, Lauren watched her mother carefully. The young Encantado went to sit opposite her mother but Elizabeth stopped her with a gentle touch of her hand, instead motioning for her to sit next to her on her left, while Jack sat on her right. If Lauren wasn't feeling nervous before about this 'talk' that her father said they wanted to have, she was now downright scared. She saw her father surreptitiously squeeze her mother's hand and went into full panic mode. The young blonde was certain that the squeezing of the hand guaranteed nothing good; she only wished there was someone to hold her hand too, maybe Bo could have done it.

"It's something bad isn't it? I mean how it could not be? Such a radical change of eye color must be the tale tells sign for a pathology much worse than what I imagined…" Lauren kept on mumbling frantically, launching herself into a medical rant. Elizabeth touched her daughter's arm, effectively silencing her daughter's babbling.

"Nothing is wrong with you sweetie." Elizabeth said resolutely and Lauren looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

"What your mother is trying to tell you is that medically speaking, everything is just fine. But you're right, something is going on." Jack said, adding to his wife's statement.

"Yeah I think I got that part covered, thanks a lot, that explains everything." Lauren said sarcastically; her parents weren't forthcoming with their answers which only fuelled her fear. Elizabeth turned to look at her husband for guidance; Jack nodded slightly, not really taking offense to the young girl's tone.

"What your dad and I are about to tell you isn't really easy so please just promise us that you'll listen very carefully and that you'll keep an open mind." Lauren looked at her mother and nodded. They hadn't said anything yet and she could already tell that she wouldn't like it. Her mother was being uncharacteristically serious and her father kept glancing at her like she was going to snap at any moment, which was probably the case but it was still unnerving.

"We're close to your father's family but there's a reason why you've never heard from mine." Elizabeth started cautiously.

"You said that you had a falling out." Lauren said her brow furrowing; while it was no secret that her mother was not in contact with her family, it always made her sad whenever her grandma would mention how important it was for the young blonde to behave and respect her parents because family was everything. During those times, Lauren would make comments about her mother's family, assuming that they couldn't be good people as they deserted their own child. Lauren could only hope that it wouldn't happen with her parents because she couldn't imagine not talking to them for so long.

"Yes but it is a little more complicated than that. My family is really different from what we might call conventional. They live far from here, in a city located near the Amazonian river in Brazil called Encante." Lauren perked up at that, looking at her mother, then at her father, her brow still furrowed.

"I already know that mom though you never mentioned that your birth place held the same name as your surname… it's a little strange or at least not really common." Lauren mused aloud, getting sidetracked. She knew her mother was born in Brazil but she always had been quite vague about the location and her family too. Well, now that mystery was solved. "But what does any of this have to do with what's wrong with me?" The young girl asked getting slightly frustrated that the information provided thus far didn't shed any light on her situation.

"Just listen to what your mother has to say Lauren." Jack reminded his daughter; his voice gentle. Lauren refrained from retorting and kept silent.

"There's a reason why I never mentioned it sweetie. You have to be from Encante to know where it is because the city is situated underwater." Elizabeth said the last words in a whisper as if it literally hurt her to utter those words. Lauren remained silent, looking cautiously between her father and mother. She burst out laughing but upon seeing that her parents remained with their serious expressions, she sobered up instantly.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Lauren asked in an accusing tone; she shot daggers at her father who was about to tell something. After clearing his throat, Jack spoke.

"This is by no means a joke. To live in Encante or to go there you have to share the same genetic makeup of the people living there." Jack explained, aware of the withering look his daughter was sending his way; she didn't seem to believe his explanation at all. Jack sighed but continued to talk anyway. "Your mother does and so do you."

"This is bullshit!" The young girl's outburst seemed to surprise both her parents who weren't used to hearing their daughter use foul language. Lauren was now openly glaring at her parents. Elizabeth had a tortured look on her face while Jack looked utterly shocked.

"That's no way to talk young lady, so watch your language." Jack retorted.

"Why dad? You really think I'm so dense that I would believe some crazy story about underwater cities, like Atlantis or Atlantica? Do I really look like the little mermaid to you?! That's taking hilarity to a whole new level if you ask me. Now will you tell me what's really going on with me or should I try to find out on my own?" Lauren asked, challenging her father with her gaze, before she turned to stare at her mother, expecting some real answers this time around.

"That won't be necessary because I can assure you that what your father just told you is true. I'm not talking about little Mermaids even if those cities you mentioned do really exist for I've been there. My mother's family descends from the royal lineage who rules over the city, which explains my last name. My family is connected to the land." Elizabeth spoke evenly; looking intently at her daughter, she took her hand. "Nothing is wrong with you Lauren and you are certainly not a freak. You are what we call an Encantado, just like me." To bring her point home, Elizabeth's eyes turned cerulean blue for a few moments and then back to their usual green, all while maintaining eye contact with her daughter.

"Jesus!" Lauren unnaturally squeaked completely dumfounded and unconsciously scooted away from her mother when she noticed her eyes turn blue just like her own this morning. Elizabeth tried to reach for the young girl but Lauren recoiled almost immediately. "What the hell was that? How did you do that? How is that even possible?" Lauren mumbled unintelligently, her eyes wide.

"That was just one of the few noticeable external signs when an Encantado uses his or her powers. How do I do it? Well, quite the same way as you." Elizabeth explained. "Encantados also possess incredible strength which increases as they mature. If you haven't experienced it already, you will soon notice a surge in your strength. To summon your power, just experiencing or focusing on strong feelings can trigger it, emotions like anger, pain, joy, desire and jealousy." Elizabeth closed her eyes, her expression serious, when she opened her eyes, there were specks of blue in them. She picked up a pen from the small table and held it as if she was going to write but with her two fingers, crushed and shattered it. Jack simply smiled while Lauren watched in awe, shocked. "Now a pen is relatively easy but I didn't want to destroy our furniture." Elizabeth chuckled as if it was nothing.

"I don't understand, you also think about Bo?" Lauren asked, still bewildered, she knew that whenever she used her strength or her eyes turned blue, Bo was in her thoughts. Jack perked up at that innocent question and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle despite the seriousness of their conversation.

"No, I don't but I understand your need to think about her when you summon your power." The woman said looking at her daughter; a small smile on her face as if she knew what kind of thoughts her daughter had.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lauren asked snappishly, glowering at her mother.

"I just mean that she has a strong effect on you."

"The only thing affecting me right now is what you're telling me mom. I've spent my day wondering why I was suddenly having thoughts I shouldn't be having; afraid that I was turning into some kind of evil creature you only dare to see in bad B-movies; while all this time you knew something and you didn't tell me? Neither of you did in fact." Lauren said; her tone was not accusatory but it didn't stop the wave of guilt that swept through both parents especially Elizabeth who couldn't bear to see her daughter looking so disappointed.

"It didn't happen that way Lauren. I only noticed the changes a few weeks ago - the day you got back from the nurse's office. I just thought that we would have more time before telling you about your new abilities." Elizabeth spoke evenly, Jack squeezed her hand, supporting his wife and assuming part of the responsibility.

"New abilities?" Lauren scoffed angrily. "Is that how I should call it? I don't even know what abilities you're talking about except scaring people off! It doesn't make any difference how long you knew or didn't know. The two of you must've suspected that someday I might turn into whatever you call it. You kept me in the dark about everything! Now I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore or rather in this case, what I am." Lauren said, whispering the last words; she felt tears pooling in her eyes and she didn't feel like hiding them.

"We didn't say anything before because we honestly didn't think you inherited the Encantado gene. It was only a few weeks ago that we realized that you had. We're telling you now so that you would avoid thinking that you're a freak or something along those lines. You're exactly the same girl you were this morning and the morning before that. Nothing has changed. You're still Lauren Lewis, our daughter and that's all that matters." Jack said resolutely; for him there was no room for doubt.

"Easier said than done." Lauren snapped, fixing her parents with an angry look. In a low and demanding voice, she exclaimed "You want to make this right?" Elizabeth nodded. The young blonde was angry and for the first time Jack started to doubt their decision to tell her the truth; he had never seen her so angry and resentful. "You can't! It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me and that you never said anything when you realized that I was changing." Lauren's voice was cold and harsh; Elizabeth sighed, already knowing that this was going to be difficult. "But you can start with telling me everything that I need to know and I mean **_everything_**. No more secrets or omissions, you owe me that much." Lauren spoke looking intently at her mother and then at her father; this time it was Jack's turn to nod.

**Hotel downtown- The Queen's temporary Residence **

The Queen was waiting for her main Advisor, Brent who had been working for her family for centuries. She often sought his advice and valued his expertise and loyalty. They had a special relationship and in a strange way, considered each other friends, where Brent frustrated the hell out of the Queen and she normally responded with unnecessary sarcasm. A knock came at the door and the Queen invited him in.

"You're late." The Queen snapped, turning to look at him. Brent mumbled his apologies but she didn't seem to care as she fetched a piece of paper from the desk to give to him. "Sit. It's not like you need to remain standing in order to gain a few inches; you don't need it." Brent was 6 feet tall and had sunny brown hair despite his age; he had a muscular build and came across as being fearless, a trait attributed to his youthful appearance; however this was in complete contradiction with his personality as he was a man of few words and was very shy; always uncomfortable in a room full of people. Blushing embarrassingly, he took a seat in one of the numerous chairs in the study area while the Queen remained standing. Sometimes the Queen couldn't believe he was an Encantado. The typical Encantado lived and breathed by their sex appeal and powers of seduction to get what they wanted, whereas Brent didn't like the attention and preferred to rely on his other attributes instead. He even blushed when receiving compliments and Encantados don't blush. Encantados are cocky, over confident creatures who know they are attractive so it doesn't come as a surprise when they get compliments. They also like fiestas and loud music whereas he preferred quiet, tranquil places and didn't like crowds. Brent was really an enigma to the Queen.

"Lauren Lewis? Is that…?" Brent looked down at the piece of paper, his brow furrowed in confusion; the Queen cut him off and spoke quickly.

"I want you to gather whatever information you can on her - who her friends are, what she studies, what she eats in the cafeteria, if she is allergic to pickles, whatever. I want to know everything. Is that clear?" The Queen demanded, in a no nonsense voice. This was business or at least that was a great part of it. If she were honest with herself, she couldn't decide if it was strictly for business or just curiosity to learn more about her granddaughter. After her visit her daughter she felt the need to know more about Elizabeth's life and find a way to be more present in it. Getting to know her granddaughter was a way to achieve that - she wanted to get closer to Elizabeth and also get to know her granddaughter.

"The girl is in high school so it shouldn't take you too long to get this information."

"High School?!" Brent couldn't help but be surprised.

"What? Don't tell me you're so old that you don't remember what high school is?" The Queen said sarcastically, her hands on her hips, looking critically at the man.

"When do you need this information?" Brent asked not taking any offense at the barb even though he was indeed too old to go undercover in a high school of all places.

"As soon as possible! And not a word about any of this to my son."

Brent nodded then seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Why now after all this time?" The Queen looked at him sharply. Brent was the one who had informed her about her granddaughter's birth and who regularly checked on Elizabeth. He never did any indepth research on any member of the Lewis family – his job was to keep the Queen informed of their activity and that was it.

"Let's just say that I have reasons to believe that my granddaughter inherited more from our side of the family than her father's after all." Brent nodded understandingly.

"I'm on it." The man was on his feet and ready to start. He took this assignment seriously as he knew how much it mattered to the Queen even if she didn't say. The Queen nodded and Brent left; the older woman hoped that her intuition was correct and that he would be back with his report soon.

**The McCorrigan's residence **

"I think you've finally lost it Bo-Bo. I don't trust the bitch." Kenzi mumbled; her eyes trained on the flat screen TV in her room. It was well into the evening and the youngsters all decided to watch a movie. The Fae doctor had said that Kenzi needed her rest so they hung out with the Goth.

"Well she's an Encantado and I'm looking for one so it makes sense that she would help me." The brunette answered, helping herself to some popcorn. She was sitting beside Kenzi; the two of them had their backs resting against the headboard.

"Or fuck you over… pun intended." Tamsin piped in from her place on the floor; her back resting against the foot of the bed. Bo blindly passed the bowl of popcorn over to Hale who was lying at the end of the bed, too engrossed in the horror movie.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Dyson said, grinning roguishly and inciting Tamsin, who sat beside him, to elbow him hard in the ribs. The young wolf yelped in protest and Hale shushed him. Bo rolled her eyes at the remark; she was used to the wolf's teasing anyway.

"Not cool D-man, Hot Pants is the only one who plays hanky panky with Bo-Bo here. Unfortunately, I can vouch for that as I've been witness to more sessions than I care to admit." Kenzi shuddered.

"Nobody asked you to watch." Bo countered with a smug expression, nudging Kenzi playfully.

"Yeah but still you're going clubbing with the girl you used to fuck, isn't that a little too weird?" Hale asked airily, his attention still focused on the movie.

"It's not clubbing guys - Victoria is going to show me all the places where Encantados usually hang out, so we can narrow down the list of suspects." Bo said seriously, her interest in the movie wavering as she checked for messages from her girlfriend.

"It's the same as stepping into a sex fiend's lair Bo; that would be pure torture for you. The sexual energy will be through the roof and you will be with Victoria on top of that. Tamsin is right, you'll need a chaperone." This time Kenzi was looking at her, her eyes showing her concern.

"I can be the chaperone! I'll go with you." Dyson proposed a little too eagerly for everyone's liking.

"Like hell you will! I'll go. You'd just go with Ruby and do whatever the hell you used to do on those dates of yours." Tamsin glared at the young wolf, they all knew that Dyson was not one to pass up an opportunity to hook up with girls. Bo rolled her eyes; she really didn't need a chaperone; she could take care of herself.

"Nah, that ship sailed and sunk - Ruby was irritating with all her raving about her BFF Julia; blaming Bo for what happened to her hands - Julia was livid. I heard that she hadn't left her room for days and had refused to return to school until her hands cleared up. It was a real hoot." Dyson laughed, causing Hale to laugh with him.

"Julia, isn't that the girl Lauren allegedly attacked?" Kenzi asked turning to Bo for confirmation who looked just as surprised as the Goth.

"Yeah, Lauren even got grounded for it but I don't understand why Ruby would be blaming me for what happened. I wasn't even there; if you ask me that girl is crazy." Bo complained; her phone still in her hand. She was really starting to get worried as Lauren hadn't messaged her. She knew that her girlfriend had swimming practice from 5 to 7, but it was way past 7 so she should have heard from her by now.

"Ruby didn't say much, she just mentioned some girl going apeshit on Julia because apparently she couldn't take the truth about you. I'll let you guess what kind of truth she was talking about." Dyson grumbled; he didn't like it when girls would diss Bo just because of gossip and what, in his opinion, was just jealousy.

"Who would've guessed? The girl can kick ass." Hale chuckled, munching on some popcorn.

"Your girl has some balls." Tamsin approved, reaching blindly behind her to grab popcorn from Hale.

"Hot Pants went all bad ass on Julia for you. How does it feel Succuface? Looks like you've got yourself a fearless warrior." Kenzi teased nudging Bo's knee. Bo was surprised, she didn't expect this. She knew Lauren had an altercation with the girl; she remembered as they shared their first kiss that same day. Now that she knew that Lauren had gotten in trouble just because she defended her made that first kiss even more special if that was possible. Lauren had defended her even when they weren't going out and she hadn't said a word about it. Bo felt her heart swell with pride, joy and another feeling she didn't want to acknowledge so early in their relationship. One thing she was sure of was that she wanted Lauren; she wanted to be with her beyond her being her high school sweetheart. She could actually see this relationship going past graduation; maybe they could even try to live together while going to college, the brunette thought. Well there was still Yale but maybe they could find some alternative and not have to be separated after all. She was 17 years old and she had found the cutest, geekiest, sexiest girlfriend in Lauren Lewis.

"It feels like being in a threesome with two Nymphs and feeding on the most potent chi ever." Bo answered with a grin; the Goth stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to barf. Bo laughed at Kenzi's grimace and decided to send Lauren a text message. Hopefully her girlfriend would answer this one.

'Okay don't take this the wrong way but where the hell are you Lauren?! Please call me.'

"You're texting her again, aren't you?" Kenzi asked; Bo nodded, her eyes still on the screen. "You've got it bad Bo-Bo."

"I know! I just can't help myself, it's like I have no control at all when I'm around her." Bo admitted; she didn't want to tell her siblings that she had used her powers on Lauren because they would, without a doubt, give her the third degree.

"That's because you lurve her." Dyson said in a sing song voice, helping himself to some popcorn.

"Don't be an idiot!" Bo struck him with a pillow; Dyson choked on the coke he was drinking and the bowl of popcorns toppled on his lap.

"Good job Succubus! Look what you've done." Dyson complained, cleaning up the mess that was on his lap.

"You started it, you mutt!" Bo exclaimed and once again Hale was the one to shush them. Bo glared at the back of the Siren's head ready to strike him with a pillow too but the ringtone on her mobile went off, indicating that she just received a message. She let the pillow drop on the bed and started to read.

'I'm home, sorry I didn't call or message sooner something came up and I had to leave.' Bo's fingers flew across the screen typing a response, relieved that her girlfriend finally answered.

'Are u okay? Do u want me to pass by? I can be there in 15 tops.'

The response came almost immediately. 'Could you?'

Even though she offered, Lauren's answer still caught Bo off guard. She had expected her to say something along the lines of it being late or that she shouldn't drive at night. The lack of rebuff only served to worry the brunette further, she typed her answer rapidly.

'I'm on my way : )'

The young Succubus sprang to her feet quickly, surprising the youngsters around her.

"Goodbye peeps, I'm off to go see my girlfriend. You can tell me how the movie ends later." With that quick goodbye as a way to address the looks directed at her, Bo flew out of the room.

"Told ya… completely whipped." Kenzi mumbled jokingly before turning her full attention to the movie.

**The Lewis' residence **

Encantado, Encante, shape shifter, dolphin, feeding patterns, powers, sex drive… The words were swirling in her mind; colliding and crashing together creating an endless cacophony. Lauren tried to block them out, keeping herself busy, moving briskly around her room. She snatched Bo's jacket from a hanger in her closet and put it on; the leather fitted her figure like a glove. She sat on the edge of her bed to put on her sneakers before getting up and stomping down the stairs; pulling at her hair that was stuck in the collar of the jacket.

"I'm going out!" She shouted to inform her parents. Even if she didn't want to speak to them she still wanted to let them that she was going out despite the fact that she wasn't asking their permission.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour? It's a school night Lauren." Jack asked, stepping out of the living room to see what his daughter was up to.

"You know dad we might as well get used to it, since I'll only be good enough to raid the bars and pick up random strangers. I figured I might as well start now." Lauren said harshly, descending the remainder of the stairs.

"I get that you're upset and that's a lot to take in about oneself within one conversation but that's not an excuse to be disrespectful. It's a school night and you will not go out this late all by yourself. If you want to talk to your mother and I, we'll be happy to answer any of your questions otherwise you can go to bed young lady." Jack spoke with authority not backing down. Lauren glared at her father, her eyes shining with anger.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth's voice carried to the foyer until she finally appeared, her eyes red from crying, the conversation with their daughter had been heated and draining. Lauren had lashed out at them and had retreated to her room after Elizabeth had mentioned the feeding patterns and what Encantado actually fed on. The only thing the woman wanted now was to take a bath and go to sleep. As she observed her daughter and her husband she knew that her plans would have to wait.

"I figured I'd get a head start and have a tour of the different hot spots so I could find myself some lovely girls for the night. I would call that being promiscuous but who I am to judge, it's my nature after all." Lauren said coldly, looking straight at her mother. Elizabeth winced at her young girl's tone, visibly surprised.

Their conversation hadn't been a happy one; far from it. As Lauren sat listening to all the things her parents had to say, she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal building inside her. It suddenly dawned on her that her parents who she had trusted implicitly, had intentionally lied to her all her life, hiding the integral part of who she was, from her. Now she was turning into someone she didn't want to become and there was nothing she could do about it. Her mother said that she was in the early stages of her transformation yet Lauren felt like an emotional mess. It wasn't only about losing control of her emotions, she was slowly losing herself to something powerful and she didn't feel prepared for such an incredibly drastic change. She was only seventeen and should be doing careless teenager stuff like spending time with her best friend at the mall instead of wondering how to hide her transformation from others. Looking at her parents she couldn't help but be angry at her mother for the way things were turning out; and blamed them both for keeping so many secrets from her.

"You're not being reasonable right now; your father is right maybe it's better if you go to your room. Tomorrow will be a new day and hopefully you would have calmed down."

"I can't. Someone's already coming to pick me up and it would be rude to not show." Lauren replied airily however her voice remained cold and Jack was starting to lose his patience. Elizabeth wondered if this was some kind of payback. They had managed to escape the teenage crisis but not the Encantado transition's crisis. At this moment, teenage crisis had never sounded more appealing.

"That's it! Go to your room before I ground you!" Jack exclaimed, staring at his young daughter. However Lauren didn't move, she remained where she was at the bottom of the stairs. "Didn't you hear what I just said Lauren?" Jack asked his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to go to my room and you can't force me to. I want some fresh air and I can't stay here to get it. I'm transforming and have some needs that cannot be helped so if I want to go out I will. You wouldn't want for your own daughter to starve would you?" Jack and Elizabeth couldn't hide their shocked expressions at hearing those words from Lauren's mouth. They had trouble reconciling this angry, cold and vicious version of their daughter with the caring, sweet young girl they knew. "That's what I thought." the blonde said, ignoring their shocked expressions as she walked past her parents to the door.

"If Bo is the one picking you up, you might want to think about what you're going to do with her. Being with her, you can put her in danger and hurt her. It's not safe to maintain your relationship with this girl. Do you think it will be fair to her once you transform fully and gain control of your powers? She's only human after all and like you said you have needs." Lauren stopped when she heard her father's words, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Her father might as well have slapped her. Lauren wanted to reply with a scathing comment or yell at him but deep down she knew his words held some amount of truth and she resented him for it. Fists clenching at her side, the blonde yanked the door open and stormed out of the house; slamming the door shut after her, making it rattle.

Elizabeth sighed, looking heavenwards she remembered her mother's words "Had she been in the transition phase and just coming to know about her powers then we would've expected worse." Elizabeth shook her head, refusing to torment herself any longer. Her husband was right; they needed to stick to facts and for now they didn't know anything for sure. Their daughter was just trying to deal with the news in her own way, no matter how unbearable and unpleasant her attitude was.

"So the famous Bo?" Elizabeth asked as a way to know what her husband was thinking about the situation. She sat casually on one of the steps, looking up at her husband.

"She's trying to challenge us… our authority Liz. She may be turning into an Encantado but I won't tolerate this kind of attitude under our roof. There are still rules in this house dammit!" Jack exclaimed, his frustration showing. He sat beside his wife and Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

"We knew that it wouldn't be easy - this is her way of coping and we're her least favorite people right now. This is my fault maybe if I told her sooner…"

"Don't, what's done is done, there's no use thinking about what-if's. I thought that with knowing the truth she would come to realize that her relationship with this Bo is nothing but madness but she insists on continuing to see her. She just left to go out with her for Pete's sake." Jack complained, waving vaguely in the direction of the door.

"She's young and in love and her father doesn't like her girlfriend - that's a deadly combination for rebelling." Elizabeth said.

"Do you think it is a whim?" Jack tilted his head, turning to his wife.

"I don't know; it can be many things." Jack sighed and hugged his wife sideways, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well let's hope it's only a passing phase." He mumbled; Elizabeth chose to remain silent.

Outside Lauren was starting to worry, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. She knew that Bo would come but she couldn't help but grow impatient as the minutes passed by and there was no sign of her girlfriend. When she saw the headlights of an approaching car and realized that it was the yellow Camaro, she grinned. She felt the familiar tingle whenever the brunette was near, causing butterflies in her stomach. She watched as the car got closer and wished for it to speed up so she could finally see Bo. When the car was in the driveway and Bo cut off the engine, Lauren walked rapidly towards her. The blonde gave the brunette just enough time to step out of her car before framing Bo's face with both hands and kissing her. Lauren totally took Bo by surprise but she was not one to complain especially when it came to kissing her girlfriend. Bo moved her hands up along Lauren's back until she reached the nape of her neck and intertwined her fingers in blonde hair. Nibbling on the brunette's lower lip before pulling away, Lauren smiled at Bo's silly grin.

"I'm happy to see you too." Bo said before biting her lip, her grin still plastered on her face. However a look of concern quickly took over her features as she remembered the blonde's message.

"Is everything okay?" The young Succubus immediately asked, slowly disentangling her fingers from Lauren's hair to cup her face instead. Lauren didn't answer; she just stared at the brunette. Knowing what she knew about herself and being aware that everything would change once her transformation was complete, she wanted time to stand still so that she could relish being 'normal'. She thought about what her father said but she knew that leaving Bo wasn't an option. "Lauren?" Bo called for the blonde again and frowned at her lack of response, she looked so distant and Bo felt panic set in. A distant Lauren wasn't a good sight, as the blonde was always so sharp and alert it was really unsettling to see her space out like that. It reminded her a little of the day Nadia got angry and told Lauren that they couldn't be friends because the blonde was dating her.

"I'm fine Bo. Does a girl need an excuse for wanting to see her girlfriend?" Lauren said trying to lighten the mood but Bo wasn't fooled. She kept eying the blonde warily. "Come on let's go." Lauren said as she took one of Bo's hands and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist before walking to the car.

"Go where?" Bo asked curiously following the blonde.

"Somewhere far away from here… Just take me anywhere Bo." Lauren stopped abruptly and turned to look at her girlfriend when she said that, her expression was serious and Bo didn't miss the pleading tone in those words. The young Succubus looked at her girlfriend and as always, was unable to refuse her. She looked back to see if Lauren's father was his usual self peeking through the window but to her surprise there was no one there.

"Hop in." Bo said cheerfully. Taking the lead she opened the passenger door for her girlfriend before walking around and settling into the driver's seat. The young Succubus felt a rush of excitement as she started the engine and set the car in motion. After an incredibly long day, she could think of no better way of ending a shitty day than being alone with her girlfriend as they cruised around the streets of Toronto. There was no family or stress to deal with - it was just the two of them, enjoying each other's company. Besides it was really rare for them to be out this late which was why she was excited. Normally Lauren couldn't go out on a school night but today seemed to be an exception and she wasn't going to question the reason; she would just enjoy it. If it was up to her they would go out every night of the week; her need to be with the blonde was that great. Tonight was theirs and she would definitely make the most of it.

She took a glance at her girlfriend and smiled. "Leather looks good on you." Bo commented, recognizing her favorite jacket; she looked at the blonde before returning her eyes on the road.

"I know, I can't take all the credit though, it's my girlfriend's jacket." Lauren said with a small smile, looking through the passenger window. Even with her back to her she could feel Bo's eyes on her.

"She obviously has great taste."

The blonde chuckled and turned to look at the brunette. "Yeah but I won't tell her that, she might get a big head." Bo laughed, stopping at the traffic lights; she looked at the blonde, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"You know there's nothing wrong with showing some confidence." The brunette said in a low voice. Lauren was still quite shy when it came to Bo's open appreciation of her but the blonde was trying to not be bashful. Instead she held her girlfriend's impassioned gaze which resulted in returning a lustful look at the brunette. Two could play this game, she thought. Even though she was new at being sexually confident, practice made perfect after all and she definitely enjoyed practicing with Bo. If only she could practice other things with her girlfriend, Lauren thought as she surreptitiously looked at her girlfriend's cleavage.

Bo smirked. The blonde's aura was always glowing but right now it was ablaze and judging from the direction of Lauren's gaze it wasn't difficult to know what had her aura burning so brightly. Taking a quick glance to make sure the light was still red, Bo leaned towards Lauren, causing her gaze to shift to Bo's eyes, then to her lips and back to her eyes. Bo moved in closer and Lauren's eyes closed in anticipation. Bo teased the blonde by tracing the outline of her bottom lip with her tongue before backing off when Lauren moved in to kiss her. Lauren opened her eyes surprised at the lack of contact and Bo smiled seeing her girlfriend's cute little frown. The brunette eventually took pity on her and cupped Lauren's cheek, kissing her fully on the mouth. Lauren returned the kiss eagerly, sucking gently on Bo's upper lip; granting her access when she felt the tip of the brunette's tongue graze her bottom lip. They kept on kissing oblivious to the world around them until a loud honk sounded from the car behind them, forcing them to pull away. Apparently the lights had turned green and they didn't notice. Lauren didn't want to be deterred so before she reluctantly let go of her girlfriend, she gave her a quick peck on the lips, earning her a smile from the brunette.

After that, they kept their hands off each other for the rest of the drive. Lauren asked about Kenzi and how she was doing to which Bo told her about the dizzy spell and that Kenzi wouldn't be back at school until Thursday as she needed her rest. Bo, not quite sure what was troubling her girlfriend, intentionally avoided the subject about Lauren's sudden departure in the morning also the row with Julia. Bo didn't want to pry or pressure the blonde; she knew that Lauren would tell her when she was ready and on her own terms; at least that's what she told herself.

They eventually arrived at a deserted side road that had a clearing on either side of it. Lauren was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice where they were and that the car had stopped. When she looked around, she frowned; the road was barely lit except for a few street lights and there were few houses in sight. She immediately looked at Bo for some explanation who only grinned before getting out of the car. Lauren was seriously questioning what her girlfriend was up to when she heard her her rummaging through the car trunk. A few moments later Bo opened the door for her with a baseball bat in her hand; Lauren hesitantly stepped out and arched an eyebrow as Bo gestured towards the bat.

Lauren took the baseball bat gingerly while giving the brunette a funny look. "Don't you think it's a little late to play baseball Bo? And where the hell are we by the way? I know I told you that anywhere would be fine but this isn't really what I had in mind."

"We're not here to play baseball but we can another day if you want to. You're right about one thing though, we're here to play." Bo said smiling. She took her girlfriend's hand and led her a few feet away to where an abandoned car was parked on the side of the road. The car looked like it had seen better days, as the wheels and some of the doors were missing but aside from that, the car was in decent shape. Lauren stood in front of the car with a bewildered expression on her face; the baseball bat hanging miserably in her hand as if it was the first time she had ever held one in her life. Bo laughed out loud and snaked one arm around Lauren's waist wrapping her in a semi-embrace.

"You, my sweet, are going to play what my sisters and I call 'Smash it'. I can tell that something's bothering you but I won't ask because I know that you will tell me when you are ready. I just figured that you might want to release some tension in the meantime. I'm just trying to help in my own way." Bo said softly, concern evident on her face as she looked at the blonde. Lauren nodded as she looked at her feet; she thought that she did a good job of hiding it all from Bo but realized that she had failed miserably. Bo didn't fall for her everything-is-okay lie and now she felt badly for trying to trick her girlfriend.

"But isn't this considered vandalism?" Lauren asked in a small voice, looking back up at the young Succubus; with the incident in the school bathroom today, she really didn't want to cause more destruction.

"Lauren, the car is abandoned; there is no owner, no wheels and barely any doors. I highly doubt someone is going to want it back." Bo answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sure about this Bo; this is really not my thing." Lauren held up the baseball bat helplessly, looking between her girlfriend and the abandoned car.

"Come on Lauren, just try it, trust me it'll help you vent and if you don't like it then we'll go and get some ice cream or whatever... Come on, come on." Bo chanted, hoping to convince the blonde; giving her best puppy dog eyes.

When that didn't work, she embraced Lauren fully around the waist, linking her hands behind the blonde's back while Lauren manoeuvred her hold on the bat so that she could hug Bo too.

"You're not playing fair." Lauren complained but a small smile slowly crept up her face.

"I don't like to play by the rules." Bo said with a toothy grin and Lauren gave her a quick kiss and then another one; the second one longer than the first

"I like strawberry." Lauren breathed after they parted, her forehead resting against Bo's.

"Duly noted." Bo smiled, as she kissed her again. When they pulled away, Bo unconsciously licked her lips, causing Lauren to want to taste her mouth again; she couldn't get enough of the brunette. However, as she leaned in towards her girlfriend, Bo quickly pulled away. "Go up there and make me proud… it's better to start with the windshield." She said smiling, giving Lauren a quick peck; one that was a little too short for Lauren's liking. Before she could protest, the brunette let go so that Lauren could begin. The blonde hesitantly climbed on top of the car's hood and stood up on unsteady feet. She looked down at her girlfriend who gave her a thumb's up. Trying to shake off the absurdity of it all, Lauren concentrated on the baseball bat in her hands. This was pure madness Lauren thought but upon seeing Bo's beaming smile she decided to stop rationalizing the situation and just go with it. Just like her relationship with Bo, she relied on her instinct and went with the flow.

Bending her knees slightly, she brought her arms up above her head and focused on the rage that she felt towards her parents; the secrets they kept from her; and the revelations about her origin. She hit her target with full force, causing various cracks to appear on the windshield. The impact caused a loud cracking sound to resonate around them but as the nearest house was on the far side of the clearing, the noise didn't matter. Lauren stood shell shocked at what she just did; she never would have imagined herself wrecking a car just to release stress.

She met her girlfriend's gaze and a huge grin broke out in her face, despite her apprehension and her doubts it had actually felt good to hit something. Feeling a strange feeling of accomplishment and exhilaration like never before, Lauren motioned for Bo to come closer. When Bo was close enough; Lauren put herself in a squatting position and pulled Bo in for a long, deep, lingering kiss; her fingers sliding through smooth brown hair. Lauren felt free and careless, two things she could only indulge herself in with Bo. She realized that in this very moment with her girlfriend, nothing mattered - not her lying parents and not her impending transformation with its consequences. She felt alive; normal; and herself again. Eventually, Lauren pulled away breaking the kiss. The blonde was still grinning from ear to ear and Bo let out a hearty laugh at her girlfriend's expression.

"I think I'm in love with you." Lauren said suddenly. Bo stood speechless, not expecting this declaration. Lauren was looking at her, golden brown eyes sparkling in the dimly lit place.

"You only think?" Bo whispered dumbly; that was the only intelligible thing Bo could come up with and she felt like bashing herself in the head for being such a ditz.

"What do you think?" Lauren retorted, laughing at her girlfriend's expression. Bo caught onto her girlfriend's teasing and smiled from ear to ear. Lauren thought that she had seen a light blush tinting Bo's cheeks but couldn't be sure because of the dim lighting on the roadside. Bo tried really hard to hide her blushing; she leaned in and kissed Lauren, hoping that the blonde could understand that the feeling was very much reciprocated. Leaving the blonde breathless, Bo pulled away grinning with a cocky expression on her face, taking pride in causing such an effect on her.

"Go get it tiger." Shooing her girlfriend back up, Bo stood and watched her girlfriend hit the abandoned car with a renewed enthusiasm. She also couldn't help but think how hot Lauren looked in her tight jeans and her sexy leather jacket. She still wondered what could have happened for her girlfriend to leave school abruptly and why she looked so troubled when she picked her up. Seeing the level of determination and energy that Lauren was putting into the 'game', she hoped that the blonde would confide in her soon. The brunette knew from experience that carrying so much anger and unresolved issues wasn't healthy, eventually causing the person to snap. She wanted to prevent that from happening with her girlfriend. Hearing a loud smash, Bo noticed that Lauren had succeeded in smashing the windshield to pieces. The blonde had also set a new record without knowing - she had been faster than Tamsin who held the record. The blonde was definitely something else Bo thought with amazement but mostly, she was in awe that Lauren was in love with her. The young Succubus grinned; the night was definitely looking up.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Here's another chapter :) Thanks again for the 'nudges' to get an update and PM. Thank you for your reviews, for voicing your opinion after each chapters, I can assure you they're more than welcome :) For the favorites and follows. Please welcome Mr. Marteen, Wilson High English teacher, in this chapter, I hope you all will like him lol Thanks to my beta Kravn, for your recommendations, advises, comments... I've said it before, this story wouldn't be what it is without you and your talent. And of course you all, readers too :) Thanks :) I'm done speaking now, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

"I didn't know taking out my frustrations on a vehicle would require so much energy." Lauren commented as she helped herself to a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

"You mean what's left of the car. Gosh, Lauren where on earth do you hide all that strength?" Bo asked curiously, plopping her spoon filled with chocolate fudge ice cream into her mouth, eyebrow arching. Lauren blushed slightly before answering.

"One of the many rewards of swimming practice I suppose." Lauren replied in a quiet voice; she looked down at her ice cream, staring at her little spoon like it held some kind of mystery. She didn't want to lie to Bo; she didn't like lying especially now that she knew how much lying could hurt someone you really cared about. But she couldn't see herself telling Bo the truth so she didn't have another option, she told herself. If she couldn't even accept the truth about herself she didn't know how Bo would.

"There you go again." Bo commented, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. Lauren looked at her curiously. "That far away look you had on your face just seconds ago and that little frown, just there." Bo gently brought the tip of her thumb to the space between Lauren's eyebrows and rubbed the skin softly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" Bo asked tentatively, still trying to not pressure her girlfriend into answering. Stopping her caress on the blonde's skin she moved her hand to Lauren's hair, playing with it; twisting a few tendrils around her finger and enjoyed how they curled slightly when she untangled them from her digit.

Lauren sighed as if internally debating with herself; she finally seemed to come up to a decision. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell the truth Bo?" The brunette looked at Lauren, mildly surprised at the question. Lauren looked so serious and troubled that Bo thought hard about her answer. She could see that Lauren wasn't kidding and that it wasn't some kind of random question; it actually meant something important to her girlfriend. So she tried to give the best possible answer or at least the most honest one.

"Not all truths are good. Sometimes people think that the truth might hurt more than the lie so they don't say anything. It's just the way it is." Bo said, looking at Lauren, her golden brown eyes expressing a vulnerability that the brunette hadn't seen before.

"That's not true; lies hurt more." Lauren said sounding defeated. Bo scooted closer so that they were sitting right next to each other in the booth and held her in her arms. Kissing her temple, the brunette held the blonde in a sideways embrace. Lauren responded by snuggling into Bo's side and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder as she nuzzled her neck. All she wanted was to feel close to her and inhale her scent. "Tonight my parents told me something that really upset me. I trusted them and they lied to me. I don't want to stop trusting them but I can't help myself after what they did." Lauren said against Bo's skin.

"I don't know what the lie was but I imagine that they had their reasons not to tell you sooner. You can be angry with them, because this obviously is affecting you a lot but you shouldn't stop trusting them, they love you. I'm sure it wasn't their intention to hurt you in any way." Bo spoke softly against Lauren's hair as she caressed and she kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Thanks for trying to defend them but trust me Bo, this lie that they told me or rather the truth that they kept from me, is hardly defendable. I don't want to talk about them though, not when I'm learning so many things about you." Lauren chuckled, trying to steer the conversation away from her parents.

"For example, I know that your badass attitude is just a front and you really are quite the well behaved girl. I bet you and your siblings all fight for the title of 'favorite child' in the McCorrigan household." Lauren teased, placing a small kiss on Bo's neck, causing her to close her eyes briefly with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I live to make my grandparents proud." Bo replied humorously, trying to make it sound casual. However Lauren caught on to the lingering honesty and profoundness of that statement. The blonde scooped a spoonful of her ice cream from the fancy dessert glass and brought it to her mouth, savoring the taste. Bo had been true to her word and brought her to the best ice cream shop ever.

"Do you miss them? Your parents, I mean." Lauren asked; she felt the brunette's hold around her tighten and then heard her sigh. The blonde feared that maybe this question was too personal or too sore of a subject for her girlfriend but relaxed when Bo finally spoke.

"Well I don't know if 'missing' would apply in this situation." Bo mused aloud, her girlfriend nuzzling her neck made her feel comfortable enough to speak freely about her parents. Even though it wasn't something she usually discussed, it was rare that she was ever asked about them. Though she didn't like talking about her parents, it was different with Lauren. She didn't feel that reticence despite the fact that it was still a difficult topic. "My mom died when I was only 14 months old. I don't remember much of her and as for my dad, no one knows who he was, not even my grandfather." the brunette said evenly as she placed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "So I don't really miss them you know? I wasn't old enough to remember them. Sure, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have them with me but then I think about my grandparents and my siblings and I realize that I already have parents and a family. I do think about my mom though - it's like I can feel her presence with me; she is always there." Bo chuckled, shaking her head. "You must think I'm crazy." Lauren raised her head to face her girlfriend and traced the brunette's jaw with her index finger, gazing into deep, soulful, brown eyes.

"It's not crazy. It's normal to feel close to the people we love, wherever they might be." The blonde said and Bo nodded. Lauren kissed her girlfriend's lips softly and rested her head back on her shoulder, her lips finding their way back to her neck. Innocent grazing soon turned hungry, surprising the young Succubus who suddenly felt lips pressed hard against her skin; followed by a hot tongue along her neck; and ending with teeth nipping at her pulse point. Bo fought the urge to moan; instead she turned to her girlfriend who gazed back at her with an innocent look etched on her face.

"What?" The blonde asked, looking at the brunette who was now glaring at her playfully. Lauren smiled and helped herself to a spoonful of Bo's ice cream; delicately slipping the spoon into her mouth and slowly licking the chocolate fudge ice cream covered with whipped cream. It was definitely good, the blonde thought as the sweet dessert hit her taste buds but not better than hers. Bo watched hungrily as her girlfriend tasted her ice cream. Seeing Lauren be so playful was really sexy and the brunette loved every minute of it.

"I know what you're doing." Bo accused her girlfriend, a grin fighting its way on her face. Lauren smiled mischievously; her eyes shining with laughter. The blonde was new at this; she wasn't usually a tease and according to her ex-girlfriends, was totally clueless when it came to the art of seduction. But the way that Bo's body reacted to hers was so enticing and empowering that she found herself wanting to test her girlfriend's limits and tease her senselessly.

"Me? I'm not doing anything." Lauren pointed at herself with the spoon, feigning ignorance which of course Bo didn't buy for one second.

"Oh yes you are and I absolutely love it! I just wish this place wasn't so crowded." Bo said and bit her bottom lip, which always drove the blonde crazy. She combed her girlfriend's hair gently with her fingers, enjoying the silkiness of her locks.

"Yeah, that's just too bad." Lauren said smiling, not really concerned about the people around them. She gave the brunette a peck, their lips lingering as neither one of them wanted to stop enjoying the level of intimacy it created. Bo let out a moan and smiled; licking her lips as they pulled away.

"You taste like chocolate." Bo whispered. Lauren grinned and nuzzled the brunette's nose with her own.

"Do I?" Lauren asked, not resisting the urge to kiss her girlfriend again. Bo nodded, her nose brushing against Lauren's before kissing her cheek and pulling away a little to look at the blonde.

"I want you to come to my house." Bo said quietly looking intensely at the blonde; searching her face for her answer. Hearing Bo's invitation, Lauren's stomach did a flip flop, her mind conjuring different scenarios about what the brunette could possibly mean by wanting her to come over to her house. The images she got from the park resurfaced and all she could think about was Bo's naked body hovering over hers and their making love. Feeling her desire overpower her senses, she quickly shook her head in a pathetic attempt to clear her dirty mind.

"Like now?" Lauren asked in a whisper.

"Tomorrow." Bo said, though she did kind of regret it as soon as the word left her mouth. She had noticed the peak in Lauren's aura and nearly moaned as she bathed in the blinding light that surrounded her, causing a warm sensation to course through her veins as Lauren's aura continued to spike. "I have a Chem test on Thursday and I could really use your help." Bo breathed out; her voice sounded husky as she tried to control the effect that Lauren's desire was having on her.

"Of course." Lauren replied laughing awkwardly." What do I get in return though?" The blonde joked, hoping to lighten the mood. The brunette's answer did nothing to alleviate Lauren's lascivious thoughts though.

"Some sexy time in my room." Bo replied honestly, not missing a beat; a smirk playing on her lips. She figured that she might as well be honest as it was obvious that she wanted her girlfriend. She could tell Lauren knew it and it was evident that she felt the same as her aura gave her away. There was no way that Bo could not see Lauren's desire for her.

"When?" Lauren asked.

"After class."

"Then that's settled; tomorrow after class, you're all mine." Lauren smiled, finding Bo's hand that was still in her hair and linked their fingers.

"I'm already yours." The words left her mouth on their own accord and even though she hadn't planned on saying exactly that, she didn't regret it. Bocouldn't fathom the reasons why people liked to put a claim on their significant other and proclaim them as theirs or people boasting about 'belonging' to someone. It seemed ridiculous and demeaned the other's person individuality, yet she had no qualms in claiming that the blonde was hers and vice versa. Besides, she figured her belief about not wanting to 'belong' to someone didn't apply here as Lauren was special so it wasn't the same. At this declaration, Lauren got a glint in her eyes and pulled Bo closer, kissing her passionately and savoring the brunette's mouth; disregarding that they were now garnering some looks from other customers.

"And don't you forget that." Lauren smiled, her voice gentle as she stroked Bo's cheek gently with one hand, while the other was in Bo's hair. Usually Bo's inner Succubus would have growled; she didn't like anyone patronizing her or telling her what to do. However, Lauren's statement wasn't authoritative nor was it a threat which explained why the brunette's inner Succubus softened at Lauren's words and nearly purred. Bo was completely baffled at how Lauren seemed to connect so deeply with her Fae nature without being aware that she was Fae. Her inner Succubus had accepted the blonde and didn't have that intense need to feed as much as she did when she was trying to be in a 'monogamous and stable' relationship. With Lauren, her nature seemed to cooperate; it even helped her to not succumb to temptation unlike when she was with Victoria where she constantly battled against herself to not feed. It was only thanks to the brunette's determination she was able to be close to Victoria without ending up in bed with her like they normally did.

"I won't, as long as it goes both ways." Bo looked intensely at Lauren while the blonde stroked Bo's jaw with her thumb; a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She knew perfectly what Bo meant, even if she didn't say it openly. Lauren didn't need to reply, she just kissed her on the lips. There was no reason for Bo to worry, she was just as much Bo's as Bo was hers. The blonde knew that she wouldn't cheat despite being an Encantado and needing sexual intercourse to boost her powers; she had an amazing girlfriend and she wouldn't endanger that with meaningless sex.

After they pulled away from the kiss, Lauren resumed snuggling against Bo, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder and her face turned into the crook of her neck. Bo held Lauren against her, her chin resting on Lauren's head as her fingers played with blonde hair. Lauren scooped a spoonful of her dessert and held it up within reach of Bo's mouth, silently asking if she wanted a taste; smiling, the brunette leaned forward so that Lauren could feed her. They continued to eat their desserts between light conversation and banter, steering away from intense topics about their parents and especially after that they had establish that neither of them was the sharing type when it came to relationships.

After eating their ice cream, they went to an Arcade which stayed open late at night. Lauren couldn't remember a time when she had so much fun. Bo was adamant on winning her something and her eyes were set on the cute teddy bear dressed as a doctor. The blonde couldn't help but laugh, it was in those moments that she could see how persistent her girlfriend could be; she liked that Bo never gave up.

Eventually, Lauren had enough tickets to get her girlfriend something and picked the plush stuffed lion on one of the higher shelf of prizes. It reminded her of Bo's temperament and also how the brunette told her that she could do a wicked imitation of a lion's roar after she watched all of the Lion King movies when she was a kid; she later confessed that it was her favorite animation movie. The brunette made the blonde swear to keep that nugget of information to herself otherwise she would refute all of it if Lauren ever decided to bring it up in public.

They challenged each other through various games, taunting one another playfully in the hope that the other would be distracted and lose - it was a combination of playful fun mixed in with healthy competition. The blonde eventually dragged a reluctant brunette to the photo booth within the Arcade as a fun way of reminding them of their evening together. Thanks to some gentle coaxing and a few strategically well placed kisses, Bo accepted. The Manager then gave them each a copy of the photos, which showed them making funny faces at the camera while Bo was sitting on Lauren's lap. Most of the photos were quite humorous which caused them to laugh at themselves however the blonde blushed at two specific photos where they were engaged in a particularly heated kiss. Needless to say those were one of Bo's favourites as she commented on how hot they looked together.

**The Lewis' residence **

It was well past midnight when the yellow Camaro pulled up in the Lewis' driveway. Bo turned to Lauren as she cut off the engine, her hand resting on the back of the passenger's seat where Lauren was seating.

"I had a great time, thanks Bo. You made this night so much better than how it initially started." Lauren said, turning in her seat so that she was also facing Bo. The brunette smiled, took the blonde's hand in hers and played with her fingers.

"You don't have to thank me Lauren. That's what I'm for right? I want to be the one you can turn to when you're having a shitty day. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be here for you." Bo admitted looking down at their hands.

"You're the most amazing girlfriend ever." Lauren said in a low tone filled with awe. At those words, Bo perked up, a brilliant smile adorning her face.

"Do you honestly think so or is your past record of exes worse than mine?" The brunette asked jokingly.

"Nah, but that statement is up to discussion though. Seriously Bo, you're spoiling me, what with the playlist and all." Lauren smiled, loving the way the brunette was playing with her hand.

"If you think I'm spoiling you, then it means that your exes didn't treat you well enough. You're Bo McCorrigan's girl and you deserve nothing but the best m'lady." Bo said pompously, bowing her head a little for effect.

"You're a goofball." Lauren laughed, shoving Bo playfully on the shoulder. Bo grinned and suddenly tugged on their joined hands to bring the blonde closer, causing Lauren to hover over the console of the car. Bo brought Lauren's hand up to her mouth and kissed each knuckle gingerly. The gesture was meant to be innocent but soon turned out to be something more altogether as Lauren brought her other hand to Bo's hair and threaded her fingers through her wavy, brown locks. Bo was giving her that smoldering look that always made the blonde blush and hide her face; it was a look that the blonde couldn't resist.

Lauren closed the distance between them and kissed her girlfriend passionately, tugging at her hair. Bo eagerly kissed her back; sliding her hand along the sides of Lauren's breast and resting it on her sides where she squeezed slightly. Lauren responded by digging her fingers further into Bo's hair, and applied more pressure into her kiss; tasting the brunette's lips she relished Bo's reaction when the tip of her tongue searched for hers. Bo lowered her hand along Lauren's sides and slipped it underneath Lauren's shirt, caressing the length of her back; she felt the blonde shiver and smiled into the kiss. When the need for air became dire, Lauren pulled back and tugged at Bo's lower lip with her teeth. They rested their foreheads against one another as they tried to catch their breath; Lauren rubbed her nose against Bo's as she pecked her lips.

"My goofball." Lauren whispered as she stroked her girlfriend's hair; Bo chuckled while she drew small patterns on Lauren's skin with the tips of her fingers. Feeling empowered by Bo's touch, Lauren started to trail kisses along the brunette's jaw; she traced a path down her neck, nipping her with her teeth before soothing the abused skin with her tongue. The young Succubus let out a moan; her eyes fluttered closed as Lauren's mouth had a magical effect on her. She disentangled her hand from Lauren's and gripped her back, aching to have her closer to her; Lauren felt nails digging into her back and she sucked harder on Bo's neck in response.

"Come over here." Bo whispered in the blonde's ear giving her earlobe a playful nibble. Lauren stopped kissing her girlfriend's neck and looked up at her, doubt filing her eyes. Bo adjusted the driver's seat so that it went as far back as possible, allowing for sufficient space for them both. The brunette smiled at the blonde reassuringly and proceeded to guide her girlfriend over the car's console so that Lauren could straddle her on the driver's seat. Lauren's heart started to race as she was now facing Bo, their upper bodies centimetres apart and their lower bodies were practically meshed together; Lauren's Encantado nature flared to life. Her body was saying one thing and her head another; she was scared and didn't know what to do. This was unchartered territory for her - sure she had made out before but never in a car and she certainly had never been in this kind of position with anyone before Bo. Thankfully Bo seemed to pick up on the blonde's uneasiness and embraced her, pressing their torsos together. Bo kissed Lauren's neck softly while her hands roomed the length of her back caressing it. Her kisses were slow and soft on her skin and Lauren sighed, finally relaxing in Bo's arms.

"I've never done this before." Lauren breathed out, enjoying her girlfriend's touch; touches so soft that she thought she would melt.

"I cannot believe that you've never kissed someone before." Bo chuckled, suckling on the sensitive spot on the blonde's neck. Lauren groaned, she felt the tell tale tingles in her body; she wanted Bo so much, she could barely think straight. She tightened her hold around the brunette's neck, giving into the urge to move lightly against the brunette to create some friction. Bo responded by adjusting their positions so that one of her thighs made direct contact with Lauren's core. She gripped one of the blonde's legs and dug her fingers through the material of the jeans as the blonde unconsciously continued to grind against the brunette. Bo searched Lauren's mouth and gave her a searing kiss; taking her time to own every centimeter of her girlfriend's mouth. She quickly slid her hands down to Lauren's hips and then to her ass helping the blonde press against her harder.

"God Lauren." Bo mumbled between heated kisses, her inner Succubus struggling to be set free. She looked at the blonde with hooded eyes; one of her hands went to Lauren's stomach and inched up to her girlfriend's breast. The brunette was mesmerized with Lauren – how she bit her lips and arched her back; Bo squeezed her eyes shut when her hand reached its destination, caressing her girlfriend's breast through the thin material of her bra.

Bo continued to kiss Lauren; her lips hot and soft against the blonde's; Lauren sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling on it. Unable to resist any longer Bo slipped her hand under Lauren's bra, letting out a whimper when she felt the soft skin under her hand. The brunette started to explore with soft strokes, kneading the flesh lightly and caressing it; gently stroking her girlfriend's left breast nipple with the pad of her thumb. Lauren had long succumbed to her girlfriend's attentions; she just wanted to be with her. Bo's hand felt heavenly, touching her with so much care; her movements were unhurried and precise as if she knew exactly where and how to touch her. The young Succubus gave a small squeeze to Lauren's breast causing Lauren to grind down hard against her. The blonde felt hot and feverish; a searing hot sensation spreading through her as she continued to move against Bo's thigh. At first it started to build from her core and then it spread through her entire body, coursing through her like a pleasant wave - she didn't know what it was nor did she care, she only knew that in that moment it felt like paradise. Lauren maintained her hold on Bo, anchoring herself to her as the pleasure threatened to make her heart stop, completely overpowering her. Bo's hand continued to guide her, encouraging her movements against her thigh; the friction finding the perfect spot through her jeans each time. Suddenly Bo tweaked her nipple and Lauren felt it; she abruptly stopped riding Bo; her mouth open, releasing a strangled moan; her eyes wide yet unable to focus. Everything felt blazing hot; she felt like she had just run a marathon but it felt awesome. Bo kissed her dampened forehead and her hand moved up from her ass to rub her back softly.

"Wow." Lauren muttered looking at Bo. The blonde was not ignorant and knew what had just happened. As crazy as it seemed, she had just climaxed by rubbing herself against her girlfriend in her car and in front of her house. It was actually her first real orgasm as masturbation didn't count. Lauren felt elated; Bo had just given her, her first orgasm and damn it was fucking awesome. It was hot in the car but Lauren didn't mind, she was happy. If it felt that way with having their clothes on, she couldn't wait to be naked with her girlfriend and feel her entirely.

"I want you." Bo whispered; her breath mingling with the blonde's, she kissed Lauren softly on the lips. Seeing Lauren orgasm like that had been amazing, she wanted to see her this way again. She wanted to make love to her and this time she wanted a bed to be included and some naked time also. She took Lauren's upper lip between hers and sucked on it before giving her lips a small kiss. She moved lower and her kisses travelled down Lauren's neck to her collar bone as she pushed her shirt slightly down the blonde's shoulder. Bo kissed and sucked on a spot near the blonde's collar bone, leaving a faint red mark. Continuing her way downwards, the brunette dropped a soft kiss to Lauren's covered left breast, she couldn't resist herself as she saw the nipple pebble. She was about to do the same to the right one when Lauren squeezed her tighter, her hand that had travelled behind Bo's back clutched at her in a desperate embrace.

"Is this okay?" Lauren asked in a soft tone, her voice strained, making it sound smaller than it was. She was fighting the urge to ask her girlfriend to just drive her somewhere where they could make love; at this point even the backseat of the car seemed like a good option. But Bo misread her girlfriend's words. She looked at the blonde; Lauren's tone registered and seemed to finally catch up with Bo's desire muddled brain. Suddenly, a look of pure surprise mixed with horror flicked through the brunette's eyes; both hands immediately stopping their gentle exploration and slipped out of the blonde's top.

"You've never done it before have you?" Bo asked. Lauren lowered her gaze and fiddled with the edge of Bo's shirt, a small smile on her face. Bo replayed the words from Lauren's earlier declaration as the realization hit her. She had been so close to having sex with Lauren and in her car of all places. Her memory took her back to that fateful night with Kyle and she fought the sudden wave of nausea that rippled through her. Bo wondered if she would ever learn; wanting to hit herself in the head for being so clueless. How could she have let things go so far? She was about to do the same thing with Lauren as she had done with Kyle.

Her girlfriend deserved so much more. How she could have not noticed that Lauren was new to this. She knew that the blonde wasn't her 'average type of bitches' like Kenzi would say but she didn't suspect for one second that Lauren was a virgin. And here she was, petting and fondling her in her car in front of her house like some common girl that she could've picked up at a Fae bar. The space in the car seemed to close in on her. She really needed air but she couldn't just bolt like that, firstly because Lauren was still straddling her which hindered her movement and secondly she didn't want Lauren to feel like she had done something wrong.

"Why? Is that really important?" Lauren asked; she had noticed Bo's total lack of speech and wanted to know the reason behind the silence.

"Yeah I guess… No. I mean yes! Gosh Lauren I don't know. It is important… I mean for you. Your first time should be special." Bo mumbled uncomfortably. She was a Succubus and the word virginity was not a word she often used in her vocabulary. Lauren stared at the brunette in utter disbelief.

"I can't believe it! Are you really giving me a lesson on how and who I should decide to have sex with for the first time? Really Bo? This is so fucking perfect!" Lauren said, quickly getting off Bo's lap. She scrambled to the passenger's seat and opened the door to get out. She couldn't believe that Bo would say something like that. It was bad enough that she had admitted to her girlfriend that she was a virgin right after she had orgasmed by dry humping her; but to see the way that Bo was looking at her now - that she seemed afraid to touch her as if the contact would burn, had hurt the blonde deeply and did nothing to calm her nerves. Bo swore under her breath and scampered out of her seat, groaning when she felt the dampness between her legs; the physical reminder of what they had been doing and didn't get to finish. She fetched the teddy bear doctor that she won at the Arcade and ran after the blonde. She caught up with her halfway to the Lewis' door.

"Lauren, please wait a minute will you?!" Bo held the blonde's wrist to stop her but Lauren whirled around angrily and snatched her wrist out of the brunette's hold.

"I don't want to speak to you; you've brought me home so you can go now." Lauren snapped.

"Please don't be stupid, we need to talk." Bo said, getting annoyed by the blonde's attitude.

"Did you just call me stupid?!" It still amazed Lauren how they could go from blistering hot to flat cold in less than minutes.

"I did and I'll do so again if I have to. Don't walk away like that. Talk to me! If I did something wrong, tell me."

"What is it with you and the guilt complex? Why do you always feel that you've done something wrong and the guilt automatically falls on you?!" Lauren said angrily.

"Look Lauren this is obviously my fault I shouldn't have let things go this far. I should've known better. I'm sorry." Bo apologized sincerely which only made Lauren angrier.

"What are you apologizing for Bo? God you make it sound like what happened was horrible; that you forced me to do something I didn't want! I'm neither a child nor some silly girl who happened to fall for the lies of the jock at school! Jesus! Yes I'm a virgin but that doesn't change anything. I want you and I damn well wanted you in that car and if things had continued, I wouldn't have stopped you." Lauren took a breath to sort out her thoughts and feelings, her eyes never leaving Bo's. The blonde's anger was fuelling her words and she wanted to make sure that she expressed herself properly. "I'm not some innocent flower that you have to protect and I don't want you to act differently just because you fear that you'll unsettle me. I want you Bo! I want to make love with you. I can understand that you might feel some pressure because I'm not experienced but you shouldn't feel that way really." The two girls stood looking at one another, carefully considering the other's point of view.

"It wasn't my intention to react like that, I was just surprised. I know that you're not some fragile kid that I need to protect but I can't help myself. I don't only think that I'm in love with you, I know that I am Lauren. Now that I know what I know, I just want to make it perfect for you. I want you to be sure that this is what you want. And a quick romp in the back seat of my car isn't romantic for a first time." Bo said softly, she had handled Lauren's admission poorly but that was only because she didn't want to screw things up with her girlfriend and as Lauren so appropriately pointed out, her 'guilt complex' wasn't helping. Lauren wasn't going anywhere and the fact that that Bo would constantly think she would run off because she feared that she had done something wrong was unnerving the blonde. Lauren had called her on her shit just like the brunette had done with her by calling her stupid. Lauren was never one to talk after an argument; when she was angry she preferred to leave and calm down. Bo was different, she might be rash but she preferred to deal with things right away and be done with it.

"My first time doesn't have to be perfect. As it is, it's already going to be special because it will be with you. That's all I want. You're all I want." Lauren admitted after some time, a small smile tentatively gracing her lips.

"I know but just let me do this for you, for us. Trust me it's not easy for me as every time I see you I want to jump you. I guess what just happened is proof enough. But I want our first time together to be unhurried." Bo bridged the space between them and hesitatingly put her arms around Lauren's waist, the teddy bear still in her hand. The blonde accepted the welcoming embrace and put her arms around the brunette, bringing her closer to her. "I want to watch you come undone in my arms when I make you come. I want to be able to kiss every inch of your skin and for you to do the same to me; not some hurried quickie in my car. I just want it to be you, me and slow love making in a bed. How is that for a first time?" Bo smiled and Lauren groaned; the visual Bo had given her only served to make her hornier. She could feel a more primitive part of her coming to the surface, begging her to just take her girlfriend and forego the romantic details.

"Just promise me we won't have to wait too long. I fear that too much waiting won't agree with me." Lauren chuckled, her hands slipping into Bo's back pockets, resting comfortably on the brunette's ass. The blonde was more daring and it showed; she had no qualms about kissing her girlfriend out in the open, regardless of who was there and she didn't shy away from touching her either.

"I promise." Bo gave Lauren a quick kiss. "Now, I'll go before your father decides to appear out of nowhere to tell me to leave or maybe this time it would be Ma Lewis for a change." Bo joked, nipping at Lauren's neck.

"Don't worry about it, they know that I'm with you and they're okay with it." Lauren said resolutely causing Bo to arch an eyebrow; somehow she couldn't see Mr. Lewis changing his mind about her but maybe she was wrong. They said goodbye and Bo gave the blonde her doctor teddy bear. After a long kiss and another series of short ones, Bo went to her car. Lauren felt a heaviness settle on her heart as she watched her girlfriend drive away, however, smelling her lingering scent on her skin, made her smile.

"I guess it's you and me now, huh?" the blonde said jokingly addressing the teddy bear in her hand. She shook her head and entered her house, her back resting against the door; she let out a contended sigh, clutching the stuffed animal to her chest. Bo was really turning her into a silly lovesick girl but God, it felt so good and now that they finally talked about sex, she couldn't wait for that part of their relationship.

"Had a good night?" Elizabeth asked, emerging from the living room, surprising her daughter. Lauren jumped and her eyes turned a cerulean blue. She looked at her mother as she stepped into the foyer. "I didn't want to scare you." Elizabeth said, stopping a few feet away from the younger blonde.

"It's fine. What are you doing up anyway, I thought you'd be asleep." Lauren relaxed her stance against the door but her eyes were still glowing.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it this time? Do you have another secret that you forgot to tell me about? If that's the case then I'd rather go to bed; it can wait until tomorrow or should I say, morning." As Lauren went to ascend the stairs, she felt a slight pinch, not a headache but more like a light pressure; she then found herself unable to move; her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Lauren tried to move again but without avail, she turned to look at her mother and saw her eyes glowing blue; the blonde narrowed her eyes at her mother. "What are you doing?! I want to go to my room. Is it so difficult to understand that I don't want to talk to you?! Isn't there a rule somewhere that states that you shouldn't use your power on your own children?!" Lauren growled, still trying to move her feet.

"I said that I wanted to talk to you. I didn't ask for your permission. Your father and I let you out tonight but don't think that we'll let you pull this stunt every night. Encantado, teenager, girl in love or not; whatever term you prefer, you're still underage and you'll follow the rules in this house like you used to. Tomorrow we'll talk about your training. You need to learn how to control your powers and maybe we'll see about setting a new curfew for you. Is that clear?" Elizabeth spoke with authority, leaving no room for argument. Lauren gritted her teeth; both blondes stared at each other, neither willing to look away.

"Crystal." Lauren spat. "May I go to my room now?" Elizabeth nodded ignoring the scathing tone of her daughter. Once she was able to move, Lauren lost no time and stomped up the stairs to her room. "I will never forgive you for this!" She shouted angrily at her mother. Elizabeth sighed, seeing her daughter stomping up the stairs, she heard the distinct sound of a slamming door. The surgeon gritted her teeth, was she really that temperamental when she was growing up, she wondered as she turned off the lights and climbed up the stairs to her room to get some needed sleep.

**Wilson High School Academy **

Brent advanced cautiously through the halls of the school, wondering what the hell he was doing here in the first place. The place was incredibly loud – there were student everywhere, talking, speaking, laughing and running in the halls. He took the stairs and went to his assigned classroom, with a sigh of relief he took a seat at the desk. So far so good, the Encantado muttered under his breath.

"Hey are you new, Sir? Where is Ms. Turner?" A student asked, peeking his head in through the door. Brent looked up from the desk to the young boy.

"I'm Mr. Marteen and I'm replacing Ms. Turner for a week." Brent said; standing from the desk, he walked confidently to the young student, shaking his hand.

"Oh? We weren't aware of that. Well I guess it's cool then." The boy replied noncommittally.

"Yeah cool." Brent repeated the words who sounded so foreign to him. "Is Ms. Turner cool with her students too?" Brent asked; the boy looked at the new professor strangely. The Encantado started to sweat, had he said something wrong? Brent started to wonder and longed for his new book he purchased to help during his undercover mission - a new edition of 'Teens for dummies' hidden safely in his briefcase.

"Yeah I guess, she's the bomb." The boy replied with a cautious smile.

"A bomb! Is there a bomb in the building?" The Encantado asked worriedly, already prepared to exit the building if needed. The student stared with his mouth agape at the professor, if the dude was as weird as he seemed to be, then it was going to be an interesting week, he thought.

Nadia watched the scene from her locker across the hall; a hard frown set upon her face as she watched the two girls flirting shamelessly with each other. Okay, it wasn't actually shameless flirting but it was all the same for the brunette. The two were leaning against the lockers facing each other and standing very close. Nadia clenched her teeth when Bo McCorrigan ran her fingers through Lauren's hair, tucking it behind the blonde's ear. It was so wrong, Nadia thought, she was the one who was supposed to be with Lauren right now and not the one seating on the bleacher watching as the captain of the team got her girl at the end. Nadia knew Lauren well enough to know that she wasn't one to fall for just a pretty face; the blonde must have seen something else in Bo.

"They're not gonna last you know. I give them 2 weeks max." A voice sneered at her side.

"Get lost Julia." Nadia said, refusing to acknowledge the girl's presence, she continued to watch her friend or was it ex-friend, from across the hall. There were already so many students lusting after Bo yet, it was Lauren that she chose out of them all. The irony wasn't lost on her that she had loved and wanted Lauren for years - time and distance hadn't lessened her feelings. She had lost count of how many times she had dreamt about their reunion. In those dreams she would tell Lauren how she felt and the blonde would kiss her, admitting that she felt the same way and they would be happy. She longed to taste those sweet lips that she had so long ago tasted when they were kids. Then when Lauren returned, she was ecstatic - she thought she had time to slowly work up the nerve to tell Lauren how she felt but she never took into consideration that her friend would fall for someone else. She lost yet another opportunity to be with Lauren, only this time, it was worse as she also lost her friendship. Life just wasn't fair.

"You're really going to let Bitch McCorrigan get your girl?"

"She's not my girl." Nadia snapped.

"Yeah well it's not what it looked like when you two were always joined at the hip like a boring couple." Julia sneered.

"Well you got it all wrong, Lauren and I are just friends; she doesn't love me that way." Nadia couldn't help the slight tinge of sadness that lingered in her voice.

"You'll never know now, will you? Besides it's not like you did a great job of showing her that you were interested." Julia countered.

"What is it to you anyway?!" Nadia whirled around to face the girl, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing I'm just giving you a piece of advice. Looks like you need it. All I'm trying to say is that with her reputation, Bo is bound to slip, that's what she does. Sooner or later she's going to fuck up with your friend and I suggest that you keep your friend away from her before she does the same thing to her as she did to Kyle." Julia said and Nadia glared at her.

"Well go regale someone else with your piece of advice, I don't need it. And please mind your own fucking business Julia." Nadia locked her locker and walked away. Julia smiled malevolently, it was so easy. Now that she had talked to the brunette, maybe Nadia would make her move, rocking the boat for the two lovers. Julia was set on getting her revenge on the blonde - nobody messed with her and got away with it.

"So what do you say, we go to your house and then I catch a ride with you to my swimming practice. I missed the first day of practice yesterday and I don't want the coach to get the wrong impression of me." Lauren said, leaning into Bo's touch.

"That's not possible." The brunette replied, caressing the blonde's jaw with the back of her hand. "You'll do great; just give your usual 150% percent with everything and I'm sure he will not even remember that you missed the first day of practice. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. And yes I'm okay for us to go straight to my house after class. I really do need to pass this test otherwise the folks will give me hell." Lauren took Bo's wrist in her hand; turning her head she softly kissed the inside of it. Feeling her skin tingle where Lauren's lips had just touched, elicited a warm smile from Bo.

"Trust me Bo after we're done reviewing your notes and reading some material you'll ace that test. I know you will." Bo grinned from ear to ear; it floored her and at the same time filled her with indescribable joy that the blonde believed in her so much. If she wasn't already, she probably would have fallen in love with the blonde at that very instant. Lauren had such a way to get to her; she always would say or do something that would make the young Succubus melt.

"I have you; soon Chemistry will hold no more secrets for me. You're that good." Bo said the last words softly with a twinkle in her eyes. Again Lauren's mind travelled to more pleasurable thoughts where she would be able to return the compliment and say the same words to Bo. The bell rang and broke through the blonde's naughty scenario with Bo laughing at Lauren's dreamy expression. Since yesterday, Lauren's aura would oscillate between burning hot to blistering hot. The aura of her girlfriend had always been intense but this time she could practically feel Lauren's desire engulf her so it wasn't difficult to imagine what kind of thoughts the blonde had. Seeing her girlfriend like this, made it even harder for the young Succubus to stay true to their decision to wait to have sex. Although they didn't set a time frame Bo knew that at the rate they were going, it wouldn't take long before they took that next step in their relationship.

Even though she didn't feel deserving of being anybody's first, most especially Lauren's; Bo had told Kenzi this morning that she couldn't bear the idea of anybody but her, touching her girlfriend. She would be Lauren's first lover and she couldn't wait for that moment to come. She could only wish that she could offer something similar to Lauren but she was a Succubus and sex was not a novelty for her, however, the blonde would have something of hers that no one among her long string of lovers had before: her love. It might not be much but it was genuine and for a Succubus, that was saying a lot. She could only hope that when it came time to tell her the truth, Lauren would understand the significance of it and what it meant for someone of her nature to make that kind of commitment.

"Time to go to class." Lauren said with a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, God I hate it when I don't have you seating next to me." Bo sighed.

"I do too. I miss you during class. It's like something's missing; stopping it from being as perfect and enjoyable as it should be." Lauren admitted.

"Only you could find class enjoyable." Bo teased; Lauren playfully glared at the brunette. "Come on you love it when I'm alluding to your nerdiness." The brunette kissed Lauren's cheek. Lauren smiled and stroked Bo's in return. Placing a swift kiss on the brunette's neck, Lauren pulled away from Bo and noticed that Bo was reluctant to let her go. "I can't hide anything from you." Lauren said jokingly, smiling at the brunette.

"See you later." the blonde said as she was about to walk away. Instead, Bo brought her in for a scorching kiss causing Lauren to grip her girlfriend's hips in order to ground herself. Bo was really trying to make her lose her composure. As the brunette slowly eased away from Lauren, her soulful brown eyes gazed deeply into the blonde's. "Have fun in your English class." Bo said as she gave Lauren a quick kiss and winked at her before walking towards her classroom.

"Damn she looks good in those jeans." The blonde mumbled, looking at the slight sway of her girlfriend's hips and admiring how the jeans clung to her figure and hugged her perfect ass. Lauren shook her head, chasing the dirty thoughts that clouded her mind.

"Yeah she really does." said the young hockey player from behind the blonde. Lauren whirled around facing Andrew with anger shining in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Lauren asked in a low voice, looking at him. She just couldn't stand the thought of someone else checking her girlfriend out or lusting after her. Bo was hers and hers alone, she didn't want people fantasizing about her girlfriend when she was the only one who could legitimately do so. She knew it was crazy; that there were a lot of other people in school lusting after her girlfriend and there were others outside of school but she didn't want that fact shoved in her face. And Andrew did just that; drooling over her girlfriend like a dog who hadn't seen a bone in a week.

"Hey hang on Laur! Don't get your knickers in a twist. It was just a passing comment besides it's public knowledge that half the male population in this school has a crush on your girl, hell even some chicks do." Andrew said flippantly, not paying attention to the icy look Lauren was giving him. He was too engrossed in himself to notice anything else as usual.

"What do you want Andrew?" The blonde asked gritting her teeth.

"I already told you about the party. Now that I know why you wouldn't go with me, I'd like to extend the invitation to you and Bo. Some dudes thought they had a chance with Bo but you crushed their dreams when you got together with her. Seeing you at the party will make it real for those suckers who think they still have a chance and maybe they'll stop pestering." The blonde's eyes narrowed at that little bit of information. It was driving her mad to know that they were boys and girls out there wishing they could be her girlfriend's love interest instead of her. She was pissed and somewhere inside her, there was this need to go after them and make sure they wouldn't fantasize about her girlfriend anymore.

"That's too bad for them because I'm not going anywhere; Bo is taken. You can see that can't you, Andrew?" Lauren said suddenly, her eyes starting to show little specks of blue. She cornered the hockey player against the row of lockers; Andrew gulped as he looked into a beautiful pool of blue eyes. He smiled dreamily and nodded. Lauren arched an eyebrow seeing the boy's reaction. "Tell me, what color are my eyes?"

"Beautiful blue with tiny flecks in them… So fucking beautiful." The words tumbled from Andrew's mouth and confirmed Lauren's guess, her abilities were showing; it was the first time she was actually conscious of it.

"I want you to tell me who told you that they wanted to go out with my girlfriend." Lauren asked. Andrew nodded and started to speak immediately, wanting to please the girl in front of him.

"Well technically there are a lot of students that want to go out with Bo; there always have been since the day she started in this school but she never went out with anyone, except for Kyle, who she saw a few times and now you. The list is long but Mark, Jason, Mason, Eric, Trent, Jane, Mandy are the ones that I know of that told me that they wanted to date her if the two of you ever broke up." Andrew smiled satisfied with his answer. Lauren furrowed her brow, wondering about this Kyle. The blonde felt Andrew's hand caressing her cheek but she didn't pull away. The worst part was that his touch didn't bother her in the slightest; logically Lauren knew that she didn't want anything to do with Andrew but her body's reaction was different. Lauren started to panic, it couldn't be attraction because she was in love with Bo and she wasn't attracted to boys. Andrew's hand travelled to the side of her neck clearly in awe of the blonde in front of him. Lauren's base instincts screamed at her to just give in and enjoy the hockey player's attentions but she fought the urge and refused to give in.

"Thank you. Now go." Lauren ordered, removing Andrew's hand from her neck.

"Why?" Andrew mumbled, moving closer to the blonde to kiss her. Lauren groaned and pushed the boy away. "I said go!" Andrew looked at the blonde, clearly confused but eventually left in a daze.

Lauren braced herself against the lockers, breathing hard through her nose. This new nature of hers was starting to be really problematic and could easily fuck things up for her. Everything had been good until she used her powers on Andrew. In her defense she hadn't meant to, she just wanted to know who was interested in Bo but in so doing, she had been ready to let him touch her and almost kiss her – which wasn't good at all. Fortunately, she had been able to control herself which reassured her to a certain level. Even if she had been tempted she still resisted with her feelings for her girlfriend prevailing. Lauren couldn't help but think that this was going to be harder than she thought. She had assumed that everything would go off without a hitch and that if her resolution and determination were strong, she wouldn't be tempted towards anyone who wasn't her girlfriend. The blonde sighed; clearly she had to master self control and fast.

Lauren suddenly felt weak as if she had been drained of her energy. Pushing against the lockers she tried to stand to her full height but she lost her equilibrium and was about to fall if it hadn't been for the hands that came out of nowhere, catching her.

"Hey, careful there." Lauren looked up to see a tall young man with green eyes. He was smartly dressed and wore thin rimmed glasses. He had brownish hair and was very muscular; the blonde noticed as the muscles in his left arm flexed as he helped her stand on her own two feet. "Are you alright? I'm new here, do you want me to call the nurse?" He motioned towards the badge he was wearing, proving that he was indeed a teacher there. Lauren shook her head which made her even dizzier.

"You must be Lauren Lewis." The man said in a knowing tone, a smile on his face. He had watched her encounter with the boy seconds ago plus she looked very much like the princess herself, Miss Elizabeth.

"Yeah and you are?" The blonde asked in a weary tone, feeling exhausted.

"Brent Marteen, I am replacing Ms. Turner for a week." He extended his hand towards the blonde girl. When she put her hand in his, he used the opportunity to quickly will some of his strength into her.

"Nice to meet you Sir." When the blonde shook the man's hand she immediately felt a wave of serenity and energy surge through her. Even though the sensation took her by surprise, it was her curiosity that forced her to keep her hand in his grasp. Lauren didn't know how she was doing it but she assumed that it was her Encantado abilities kicking in to give her some much needed energy. She just wasn't expecting such a rush. She felt as if she were on some kind of energy high as if she had had just consumed two bottles of energy drinks in a row. She also felt serene and noticed that it was the same kind of peacefulness that she felt whenever her mother hugged her; the thought of her mother instantly caused her to be irritated. 'Perhaps the calmness was a side effect of siphoning energy from someone?' she thought and decided that she would have to test her theory later or worse yet, ask her mother. Brent smiled; it was such an honor to finally greet the Queen's second granddaughter.

"Thank you Ms. Lewis, well I think we should be heading to our class. It's my first day and we are already late as it is." Brent said. The two Encantados made their way to their classroom as the second bell rang; they were the only ones in the hallway as everyone was already in class. Brent looked sideways glancing at the young blonde; the Queen's suspicions were right, the girl was indeed an Encantado. Now his undercover mission would finally begin.


End file.
